


Fighting For...

by capsheadquaters



Series: Fighting For... [1]
Category: The 100, The 100 (TV), The 100 (TV) RPF, The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 47,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capsheadquaters/pseuds/capsheadquaters
Summary: I’m not like the others, the 100. Their crimes were petty, mine was being born. Being sent to Earth should’ve been refreshing, freeing. Instead it’s a fight. A fight for survival. A fight for love.Warnings: The 100 Themes so blood and gore I guess
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Reader, Bellamy Blake x Reader, Bellamy Blake/Reader, Clarke Griffin & Twin!Reader, Clarke Griffin x Twin!Reader, Clarke Griffin/Twin!Reader
Series: Fighting For... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940440
Kudos: 22





	1. Season 1 Preview

**Author's Note:**

> I know what you’re thinking, aren’t there enough 100 rewrites? Probably.  
> Shouldn’t I be updating my other series? Most definitely.  
> Am I gonna write this and my other series? You bet I am.  
> I’ve been rewatching the 100 because I’ve literally watched everything else on Netflix and I kept having the idea of what it would be like if I was in the 100. And yes I said me, cause everytime I write a story, the reader is generally based on me so here we are with another rewrite no one asked for.  
> In case it isn’t already clear, this is a rewrite of the 100. Which means that I will be using the 100 as a guide for what happens in each “episode”

It’s been ninety seven years since man was last on earth. Ninety seven years since nuclear bombs went off, soaking the earth in radiation. Three generations have survived on the Ark. Our scientists say that it could be another one hundred years before we could return to the ground. The ground, that’s the dream. But this is reality. On the Ark, every crime, no matter how small, is punishable by death unless you're under eighteen. Instead, you get placed in what we call the sky box. At eighteen, all cases are reviewed. More often than not, you’re released back into the population. But if you’re not, then you’re floated into space. Our crimes were petty. Overcrowding made us expendable. We all tested authority in one way or another. My crime? Being born.

_He grinned, his arm on the tree as he leaned over her._

_“Princess.”_

_Scoffing, she shook her head, glaring up at him as she crossed her arms over her chest._

_“That’s not my name.”_

_“Where is she? Where is she?!”_

_They shook their head, refusing to meet his eyes as they spoke._

_“She’s not here.”_

_He stalked forward, slightly growling as he looked down at them._

_“What do you mean she’s not here?”_

_“She was taken! No one’s seen her. She was taken.”_

_“I told you I’d always find you.”_

_Grinning up at him, she shook her head._

_“Stalker.”_

_He laughed, moving his hand down to her waist, pulling her to him._

_“I prefer the term boyfriend.”_

_She grinned, tilting her head._

_“Whatever, stalker.”_


	2. Prologue

They said I was lucky to be born. But they were wrong. I wasn’t lucky. I was anything but. When I was born, my parents had a decision to make, which of their daughters would live, while the other one died. My father fought to keep us both. My mother refused. She had her daughter, Clarke, my sister. She had made her choice. Even when the Chancellor agreed to allow them to keep us both, she had said no. She wanted nothing to do with me. Instead of being floated, like most people are for their crimes, I was allowed to live. But living in solitary for most of your life, waiting until you turn eighteen for a review isn’t living, not really. Because I was just a child, I was allowed visitors more than the others. My father came every day to see me. Sometimes he’d even bring my sister. But my mother? She never came to see me. Other than my father and my sister visiting me, I was alone. When I was fifteen, I was placed in solitary confinement. It wasn’t my fault, not when I was only protecting myself. But it was my word against theirs, even if I had the bruises to prove it. When my father died, my world ended. Chancellor Jaha had came to my cell, his face impassive as he spoke. 

“Your father was arrested and sentenced to death for crimes against the Ark.”

In a blind rage, I had attacked Jaha. Screaming at him that he wasn’t sentenced to anything, he was murdered, and he had killed him, all because he was afraid of my father telling the truth. The guards had pulled me off him, throwing me back against the wall, holding their baton’s out towards me as Jaha was escorted out of the cell. That was the last time I saw Jaha, until I was waking up in a drop ship, seeing his face on the monitor, telling us we were going to earth. 


	3. Pilot

“Prisoner 162 stand up and face the wall.”

I looked up from my spot on the floor, making a face as I stood up, turning towards the wall.

“What’s happening?”

“Quiet. Hold out your right arm.”

I looked over my shoulder, shaking my head as the guard pulled a metal cuff out, the other guard pulling his baton out of it’s holster.

“What? No! I’m not eighteen yet! I still have another month!”

They both walked towards me and I shook my head, tears welling in my eyes as I turned. I pushed the guard’s hand that was holding the baton towards him, the baton shocking him, causing him to fall backwards. I ran out of my cell, running to the ledge. I gasped as I looked around, I gasped as I looked around, my eyes wide. Guards were everywhere, shoving the prisoners around. 

“What the hell?”

I ran down the walkway, stopping when guards came around the corner. I turned, seeing a guard coming out of the cell beside mine. When he saw me, his face hardened as he reached for his baton. I panicked, looking between him and the guards behind me as more guards appeared.

“Y/N stop! Move, let me by!”

I looked up, seeing Kane pushing through the guards. 

“Y/N it’s okay.”

He stopped in front of me as I surged forward, hugging him as I looked up at him.

“What’s happening? What’s going on?” 

Kane sighed, looking down at me.

“It’s okay Y/N, it’s okay. Just calm down.”

I shook my head, feeling the tears welling in my eyes.

“I don’t want to die.”

He shook his head, holding onto my arms.

“You’re not going to die. You’re being sent to earth. All one hundred of you.”

I made a face, shaking my head.

“No! They can’t send us it’s too early! It’s not safe! We get reviewed when we turn eighteen.”

Kane sighed, his face grim as he spoke.

“Not anymore, you don’t.”

I felt something prick my neck, everything becoming blurry as my legs gave out, Kane falling to the floor with me.

“Find your sister Y/N. Protect each other.”

I groaned as I came too, blinking away the blurriness as I looked around. I was strapped into the seat, the others strapped like me. I didn’t see anyone I recognized, causing me to let out a breath of relief. I looked up when the screen flickered on, seeing Chancellor Jaha on the screen, causing me to glare.

“Prisoners of the Ark, hear me now. You’ve been given a second chance, and as your chancellor, it is my hope that you see this as not just a chance for you, but a chance for all of us, indeed for mankind itself.”

I rolled my eyes, huffing as I leaned my head back against the headrest, closing my eyes.

“We have no idea what is waiting for you down there. If the odds for survival were better, we would’ve sent others. Frankly, we’re sending you because your crimes have made you expendable.”

“Your dad’s a dick, Wells!”

I shot up, looking around. No doubt if he was here, my sister was with him. Because we were all close in age, our fathers allowed us to play with each other when we were kids. But even those visits stopped over time.

“If, however you do survive, those crimes will be forgiven, your records wiped clean.”

I scoffed, shaking my head.

“You’re record can’t be wiped clean if you’ve done nothing wrong to begin with.”

Jaha continued to drone on when the dropship shook, a loud bang resounding through the dropship, causing me to grab onto the straps as streaming filled the dropship. No doubt we had just entered Earth’s atmosphere. I tuned Jaha out as we descended faster, the others getting louder. We landed with a harsh thud, causing my head to hit the headrest. “Listen, no machine hum.”   
“That’s a first.”

I winced, slightly shaking my head as I undid the straps. The others were all doing the same, and I made a face as I pushed through the crowd that was forming at the door. I made my way to the front, moving to stand to the side, seeing a guard keeping everyone back. If they thought we would die, why would they send one of their guards down with us?

“Stop!

I looked over, seeing Clarke walking towards the guard, Wells behind her. I turned, covering my face with my hand so they couldn’t see me.

“The air could be toxic.”

I looked up, watching as the guard rolled his eyes, scoffing.

“If the air is toxic, we’re all dead, anyway.”

I nodded slightly, watching as Clarke stopped in front of him to say something else. He has a point. Might as well get it over with.

“Bellamy?”

I watched as a girl with brown hair came running forward, stopping in front of the guard, hearing the other kids start to whisper.

“That’s the girl they hid under the floor.”

The guard, Bellamy, smiled as the two hugged, looking down at his sister.

“My god, look how big you are.”

The girl tilted her head to the side, making a face.

“What the hell are you wearing, a guard's uniform?

“I borrowed it to get on the drop ship. Someone has got to keep an eye on you.”

So he’s not really a guard. That makes more sense than the Ark sending one of its guards down with us. My sister stepped forward, making a face as she looked at his wrist.

“Where’s your wristband?”

That made me look down at my own wrist, seeing the metal cuff around it. Bellamy’s sister turned towards mine, glaring.

“Do you mind? I haven’t seen my brother in a year.”

“No one has a brother!”

“Except that one girl, but she has a sister, not a brother.”

Clarke looked down at the floor, causing me to scoff. I don’t know what she’s upset about. She stopped coming to see me.

“That’s Octavia Blake, the girl they found hidden in the floor.”

She surged forward, her brother grabbing her arm and pulling her back to him, shaking his head.

“Octavia, Octavia no. let’s give them something else to remember you by.”

Octavia turned back towards Bellamy, tilting her head to the side.

“Yea? Like what?”

He grinned, pulling the lever to the dropship door down. I could tell Clarke wanted to object again, but it was too late as the dropship door opened.

“Like being the first person on the ground in a hundred years.”

Octavia slowly walked down the ramp as everyone crowded the door, watching her. Octavia stepped off the ramp, her face breaking out into a smile as she threw her hands up.

“We’re back bitches!”

Everyone ran out of the dropship, screaming and laughing. I hung back, not really wanting to see my sister or Wells. After a few minutes, I made my way out of the dropship, looking around. I took a deep breath, closing my eyes, smiling. 

“Y/N?”

I tensed, opening my eyes and looking up. Wells was looking at me, a shocked expression on his face before he shook his head, his face breaking out into a smile. He walked towards me, leaning down and wrapping his arms around me once he was close enough. I didn’t move, not bothering to respond to the hug. He leaned back, smiling down at me.

“It’s so good to see you again, Y/N.”

I scoffed, shaking my head as I turned, walking away from Wells.

“Y/N? Y/N wait!”

I turned when he grabbed my arm, causing me to stop as I yanked my arm back, glaring up at Wells. 

“What do you want Wells?”

“I’d like to talk to you. After all, we’re friends.”

I scoffed, shaking my head crossing my arms over my chest.

“Really? We’re friends? I have nothing to say to you, Wells.”

“Y/N come on, please.”

“Your father killed my father! He put me in the skybox just for being born!”

I shook my head, seeing the crowd that was forming.

“But yeah, we’re totally friends Wells.”

I turned, making my way towards the crowd when Wells called out.

“What about Clarke? She’s here too.”

I stopped, turning my head over my shoulder. 

“Good for her. I have nothing to say to her either.”

I pushed through the crowd, glaring.

“Move dammit!”

They all parted, and as I walked away, I could hear them talking about me.

“That’s Y/N Griffin, the twin.”

I rolled my eyes, wrapping my arms around me as I walked away from everyone.

“We know they’ve landed, but communications are down, which means we’re still blind to conditions on the ground. Thanks to Abby’s wristbands, at least we know how those conditions affect the human body. Which is more than we’ve had for a hundred years.”

“There are two dead kids so far. The dark tiles. Jackson, please share your theory with Councilor Kane.”

“Granted they’ve only been on the ground for seven minutes, we believed the fatalities are due to the landing and not radiation levels.”

“Both boys died at the same time that we lost contact with the drop ship.”

Kane scoffed, looking between Abby and Jackson.

“Rough landing? That’s your theory?”

Abby shrugged, looking over at Kane.

“The dots connect.”

“Would you agree, that if it was radiation, we’d see fatalities climb fairly quickly now? Because I’m noticing a lot of red on that board.”

“Spiking vital signs, two possibilities, one, injuries sustained during the landing.”

“And the other?”

“They’re excited to be there.”

“Clarke, Clarke listen to me please.”

“No.”

Wells huffed, coming to a stop.

“I saw Y/N when I was going to the roof, a dozen panels are missing. The heat fried the wires. The communications are dead.”

Clarke looked up from the map she was looking at, casting a glance at Wells.

“You saw Y/N?”

Wells nodded, sighing.

“Yeah.”

“I didn’t know she was down here.”

Wells made a face, tilting his head to the side.

“Where else would she be Clarke? She was in the skybox.”

“I thought she was dead.”

Wells shook his head, sighing.

“She’s not eighteen. Neither of you are.”

Clarke glared at Wells, scoffing.

“All that matters right now is getting to Mount Weather.”

Clarke pointed to the place on the map, not bothering to see if Wells was paying attention.

“See? Look, this is us. This is where we need to get to if we want to survive.”

Wells made a face, tilting his head to the side.

“Where’d you learn to do that?”

“Ah, cool map. They got a bar in this town? I’ll buy you a beer.”

Wells looked up at Jasper, huffing.

“You mind?”

Jasper took a step back, holding his arms up in front of him.

“Whoa.”

“Hey, hands off of him. He’s with us.”

Wells took a step back, looking back at the group walking towards him and Clarke.

“Relax. We’re just trying to figure out where we are.”

Bellamy scoffed, rolling his eyes.

“We’re on the ground. That not good enough for you?”

“We need to find Mount Weather. You heard my father’s message. That has to be our first priority.”

“Screw your father.”

Octavia tilted her head to the side, glaring at Wells.

“What, you think you’re in charge here, you and your little princess?”

Clarke huffed, shaking her head.

“Do you think we care who’s in charge? We need to get to Mount Weather not because the Chancellor said so, but because the longer we wait, the hungrier we’ll get and the harder this’ll be. How long do you think we’ll last without those supplies? We’re looking at a twenty-mile trek, okay? So if we want to get there before dark, we need to leave now.”

“I got a better idea. You two go, find it for us.”

Bellamy turned towards the crowd that was circling them, yelling. 

“Let the privileged do the hard work for a change.”

“Yeah!”

Wells shook his head, glaring at Bellamy.

“You’re not listening. We all need to go.”

Murphy stepped forward, grinning.

“Look at this everybody, the Chancellor of Earth!”

Wells glared, stepping towards Murphy.

“Think that’s funny, huh?”

“Let me go, dammit.”

Finn turned back towards me, shaking his head, grinning as he popped the “p.”

“Nope.”

I scoffed, glaring at the back of his head. Finn had found me after I had left Wells, well more like he followed me and watched me try to take my wristband off. He had stepped on a twig, the twig breaking, alerting me that I wasn’t alone. He took one look at me, grinning as he grabbed my hand and pulled me along behind him. He had told me his name was Finn, and since then I’d been trying to get him to let me go, which was proving futile. When we were closer to the dropship, we could hear people cheering and yelling. He shot me a look before he sped up, dragging me behind him.

“Dude what the hell, let me go!”

He pulled me behind him, jumping down. I yelped, landing behind him as he looked up at Murphy.

“Kid’s got one leg, how bout you wait until it’s a fair fight?”

Octavia stepped forward, smirking up at Finn.

“Hey spacewalker, rescue me next.”

I chuckled as Bellamy glared at his sister, pulling my hand free from Finn’s grasp. 

“So, Mount Weather, when do we leave?”

“Right now.”

I looked up, seeing Clarke and Wells. My eyes widened, and I went to turn when I saw Wells elbow Clarke, nodding towards me.

“How are the two of you going to carry enough food for a hundred?”

Fin grabbed two other kids, shoving them forward before he turned, grabbing me and pulling me back beside him.

“Five of us. Can we go now?”

“Sounds like a party. Make it six.”

I scoffed, shaking my head as I took a step back.

“I’m not going anywhere.”

Fin looked down at me, making a face.

“Y/N?”

I huffed, looking up at Clarke. She looked shocked to see me, causing me to roll my eyes.

“Clarke.”

She walked towards me, wrapping her arms around me as she stopped in front of me. I could feel everyone looking at us, and I looked up, seeing Bellamy watching us, an unreadable expression on his face. Clarke let me go, looking me over before her eyes landed on my wrist. She lifted my hand, looking at it before she looked back at me.

“Were you trying to take this off?”

I scoffed, pulling my wrist from her grasp.

“So?”

“So this wristband transmits your vital signs to the Ark. Take it off, and they’ll think you’re dead.”

I shrugged, tilting my head to the side.

“Should I care?”

Clarke’s eyes widened, a disbelieving huff escaping.

“I don’t know, do you want mom to think you’re dead? Don’t you want the others to follow us down here in two months? Because they won’t if they think we’re dying.”

I scoffed, shaking my head as I glared at her.

“Abbey signed my death the day she chose to send me to the skybox. I could care less what happens to her or to the others.”

Clarke tilted her head to the side, slightly glaring at me.

“What about Kane then? I know he cares about you.”

“Yeah we both know he wasn’t visiting me because he cared. He just wanted to ensure I’d keep dad’s secret.Too bad you couldn’t.”

She gasped, her eyes cast down to the ground. Wells stepped forward, shaking his head.

“Why don’t you guys get going?”

Clarke nodded, sighing.

“Yeah, lets go.”

I shook my head as Clarke looked up at me, tears in her eyes.

“Go ahead sis, but I’m staying here.”

I turned, walking away when a hand grabbed me. I turned, slamming Finn into the hill behind us, my arm on his neck. I looked up at him, glaring.

“Stop grabbing me.”

I let him go as he grinned, walking away.

Callie walked towards Abby, smiling softly at her.

“Hey darling, how’s Clarke?”

“Her vital signs are strong, blood sugar is low. She hasn’t eaten.”

Callie nodded, clearing her throat as she slightly tilted her head.

“And Y/N?”

Abbey looked up, sighing.

“She’s the same as Clarke. But she’s alive.”

They both turned when there was a ringing sound, Abbey picking up the phone.

“This is Dr. Griffin. On my way.”

Abbey looked over at Jackson, yelling out towards him. 

“Jackson, put it out there we need blood, O-neg. And a lot of it. And then get your ass to the o.r.”

Callie made a face, looking over at Abby.

“Abby, what’s wrong?”

“The Chancellor has been shot.”

“So you’re the princesses sister?”

I looked up from my place against the tree, scoffing as Bellamy walked towards me. I looked back down at my wrist, jabbing the rock into it.

“And?”

“You’re trying to get your wristband off, right?”

I made a face, looking up at Bellamy, holding the rock up as I tilted my head to the side.

“What’s it look like I’m doing?”

He grinned, kneeling down.

“Breaking your wrist.”

I scoffed, rolling my eyes as I lowered my hand, jabing the rock back into the cuff.

“Whatever.”

He reached out, taking my wrist in his hand, stopping me from slamming the rock back down.

“Let me help.”

I made a face, looking over at him as I lowered my hand.

“How?”

He reached behind him, flipping a knife in his hand. He let my hand go, taking my hand that had the cuff on it into his. I watched as he placed it in the crevice of the wristband, wiggling it around before the wristband broke off. I sighed in relief as it fell to the ground, Bellamy letting my hand go when I pulled back, rubbing my wrist.

“Thank you.”

He nodded, standing up, holding his hand out towards me. I made a face, tilting my head up to look at him.

“What?”

“Come on.”

“Why?”

He grinned, slightly shaking his head.

“It’s not safe to be alone with killers and rapists.”

I nodded, placing my hand in his, letting him pull me up.

“Okay.”

I was sitting beside Bellamy, watching as a group of boys were taking off one of the wristbands.

“Who’s next?”

“What the hell are you doing?”

I looked up, watching as Wells walked towards us. Bellamy stood up, grinning at Wells, throwing his arm out.

“We’re liberating ourselves. What does it look like?”

“It looks like you’re trying to get us all killed. The communication system is dead. These wristbands are all we got. Take them off, and the Ark will think we’re dying, that it’s not safe for them to follow.”

I scoffed, shaking my head.

“Pretty sure that’s the point.”

Bellamy looked down at me, nodding.

“She’s right Chancellor, that is the point. We can take care of ourselves, can’t we?”

Everyone started yelling their agreements, causing Bellamy to grin at Wells.

“You think this is a game? Those aren’t just our friends and our parents up there. They’re our farmers, our doctors, our engineers. I don’t care what he tells you. We won’t survive here on our own and besides, if it really is safe, how could you not want the rest of our people to come down?”

Wells turned towards me, looking down at me, disbelief in his eyes.

“How could you not want your mother to come down?”

I glared at Wells, looking down at the ground. Bellamy stepped in between us, blocking Well’s view of me, glaring at him.

“My people already are down. Those people locked my people up. Those people killed my mother for the crime of having a second child. They locked Y/N up for being born. Your father did that.”

“My father didn’t write the laws.”

I scoffed, shaking my head.

“No. He enforced them”

Bellamy nodded, grinning slightly.

“But not anymore, not here. Here, there are no laws.”

“Yeah!”

“Here, we do whatever the hell we want whenever the hell we want. Now, you don’t have to like it, Wells. You can even try to stop it or change it, kill me. You know why? Whatever the hell we want.”

Murphy nodded, lifting his hand up in the air.

“Whatever the hell we want!”

Soon all the others started chanting with him. They all stopped when it thundered, rain starting to fall.

“Check it out!”

“It’s rain! Real rain!”

“It’s water!”

I looked up at the sky, closing my eyes, a small smile on my face as the water hit my face.

“We need to collect this.”

Bellamy grinned at Wells, slightly tilting his head.

“Whatever the hell you want.”

Bellamy turned around, not bothering to pay anymore attention to Wells, his gaze landing on Y/N, smiling slightly at her.

“There’s been ten more, back to back.”

Jackson sighed, looking down at Abby.

“One of them is Y/N.”

She looked up, gasping.

“What?”

“Y/N’s wristband went dark. I’m sorry.”

Abby shook her head, sighing.

“It’s fine.”

“But that’s not it. Look at the plasma osmolarity. It’s going up across the board.”

“They found water.”

“Councilor Abigail Griffin, you’re under arrest for exceeding the maximum medical supplies allowed for a patient.”

Kane came to a stop in front of Abby, sighing as he looked down at her.

“I’m sorry this has to be public. The policy in these matters are very clear, no special treatment. How much blood did you use Abby?”

Jackson shook his head, looking down at Abby.

“Don’t answer that.”

Abby kept her gaze on Kane, glaring up at him.

“I used whatever it took. Breaking the law to keep you from becoming Chancellor was the easiest decision I’ve ever made.”

“In that case, given your confession, in my role as Chancellor pro tempore, you leave me no choice but to find you guilty.”

“We always have a choice, Kane. You pressed charges against my husband, your friend, even though you knew he would get floated for it. You chose to include my daughter in those charges, and now you’re choosing this. Hiding behind the law absolves you of nothing.”

Kane shook his head, sighing.

“Be that as it may, in accordance with penal code one, because all crimes committed by those above the age of maturity are capital crimes, you are hereby sentenced to death. Execution is set for the morning, and I choose at every turn and at any cost to make sure that the human race stays alive.”

The guards came up behind Abby, grabbing her arms and pulling them behind her back, placing the cuffs on her wrists.

“That’s the difference between us, Kane. I choose to make sure that we deserve to stay alive.”

“Is that what you tell yourself about your decision to turn Y/N in? To give her up as though she was nothing?”

Abby glared, huffing.

“It doesn’t matter now, she’s dead.”

Kane looked over at Jackson who nodded, showing him her vitals.

“They went dark just awhile ago.”

He lowered the tablet, looking up at Kane.

“I’m sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there’s part one of my rewrite! I hope you liked it cause my dumb self rewrote this piece like five times. I wanted to try and include the reader as much as I could while trying to have it make sense. Let me know what you think!


	4. Earth Skills

Previously:

_ “You’re being sent to earth. All one hundred of you.” _

_ “They can’t! It’s too early! We get reviewed at eighteen.” _

_ “Not anymore you don’t.” _

_ “Your father killed my father! He put me in the skybox just for being born. But yeah, we’re totally friends.” _

_ “This wristband transmits your vital signs to the Ark. Take it off and they’ll think you’re dead.” _

_ “Is that what you tell yourself about your decision to turn Y/N in? To give her up as though she was nothing?” _

_ “It doesn’t matter now, she’s dead.” _

Now:

I had spent the night with Bellamy and the other kids, keeping my distance from Wells. The way I figured it, Wells wouldn’t bother me if I was with the people who hated him and vice versa. We were the closest to the fire that was in the middle of the makeshift camp, the other kids spread out around us. 

“Wells needs to go.”

I looked up, seeing the glare on Murphy’s face as he spoke.

“If we’re truly going to do whatever we want, then the chancellor has to go.”

I rolled my eyes, scoffing.

“You can’t just kill him.”

Murphy looked over at me, glaring as he pointed his knife towards me, waving it in my direction.

“Of course you’d say that princess. He’s your friend after all.”

I scoffed, shaking my head as I rolled my eyes.

“Yeah, you totally have friends in solitary.”

Murphy sat up, opening his mouth to say something when I cut him off.

“Just take his wristband idiot. Seeing as we don’t have any communications with the ark, the wristbands are the only way they know if we’re alive or not. Which means that earth is survivable. You’ve already taken my wristband. Take Wells’ wristband and Clarke’s. There’s no way the chancellor will follow or send more people down if his son is dead.

“She has a point.”

I looked over at Bellamy who was already looking at me before he turned back towards Murphy.

“We take their wristbands. If the chancellor and princess are dead, they won’t follow.”

Murphy sat up, huffing as he glared at me.

“And what about her?”

“If you’ve got a problem with me Murphy, just say so.”

Bellamy stood up, blocking Murphy’s view of me as he stood in front of me, holding his hand out towards me. I made a face, looking up at him.

“What?”

He smirked, tilting his head to the side.

“Come on.”

I placed my hand in his, letting him pull me up. Murphy was still glaring at me, his jaw clenched as we walked past him. 

At some point we had fallen asleep. When I woke up the next morning, I was surprised to see that I was in the dropship instead of outside. Me and Bellamy had walked along the edge of camp for a while before we had found a relatively empty field. I made my way to the dropship door, pushing the tarp to the side, walking out. 

“Hey! Where’d you get the clothes?”

I looked up, seeing Atom walking towards Wells.

“I buried the two kids who died during the landing.”

“Smart. You know, I’ll take it from here. There’s always a market for-”

Wells stepped back, tightening his grip on the clothes as Atom reached for the clothes.

“We share based on need, just like back home.”

I shook my head, rolling my eyes.

“You still don’t get it do you Chancellor?”

I turned my head, seeing Bellamy walking out of the dropship.

“This is home now.”

Bellamy stopped beside me, and that was when I noticed he wasn’t wearing a shirt.

“Your father’s rules no longer apply.”

Bellamy snatched a shirt from Wells, Atom pushing Wells back.

“Oh no, no Atom, Atom hold up. You want it back, take it.”

Wells huffed, turning and throwing the clothes to the ground. The kids near us rushed forward, grabbing at the clothes as Wells turned back towards us.

“Is this what you want? Chaos?”

Bellamy pulled the shirt on, grinning.

“What’s wrong with a little chaos?”

Wells looked over at me, about to say something when there was a piercing scream. I pushed past Atom and Bellamy, speeding walking to where the scream came from, hearing the others following behind me. I walked down a small hill, seeing Murphy kneeling behind a girl in a headlock, holding her face over the fire.

“Check it out Bellamy. We want the Ark to think that the ground is killing us, right?”

Murphy looked up, smirking.

“Figure it’ll look better if we suffer a bit first.”

I shook my head, taking a step forward when Wells pushed past me, pushing Murphy off the girl.

“Let her go!”

Wells turned towards Bellamy, huffing.

“You can stop this.”

“Stop this? I’m just getting started.”

Murphy jumped up, throwing a punch at Wells. I went to intervene when Bellamy stopped me, holding his arm out in front of me, shaking his head. Wells threw a punch at Murphy, standing up when Murphy didn’t move.

“Don’t you see you can’t control this?”

Murphy stood up, flipping his knife open.

“You’re dead.”

“Wait.”

Bellamy walked forward, stepping in between them both, flipping a knife out towards Wells, throwing it to the ground in front of him.

“Fair fight.”

I shook my head as Bellamy moved out of the way, watching as Wells looked between the knife and Murphy. He picked it up, holding his arm out as Murphy lunged forward. 

“This is for my father!”

Well pushed Murphy, grabbing his arm and pulling it behind his back, placing his knife at his throat.

“Drop it.”

“Wells, that’s enough!”

Wells looked over at me, his eyes wide as I glared at him.

“Wells!”

Wells looked up, and I turned, watching as Clarke and Finn came walking down the ledge.

“Let him go!”

Wells pushed Murphy, Murphy huffing as he went to charge, Bellamy stepping in and pushing him back.

“Enough Murphy.”

Bellamy pushed Murphy back when he saw Octavia, walking towards her.

“Are you alright?”

Octavia nodded, leaning into Bellamy.

“Yeah.”

Bellamy looked at Clarke, making a face.

“Where’s the food.”

I moved towards Octavia, helping her sit down.

“We didn’t make it to Mount Weather.”

“What the hell happened out there?”

“We were attacked.”

I made a face, looking over at Clarke as I crossed my arms over my chest.

“Attacked? By what?”

Finn shook his head, looking over at me.

“Not what, who. Turns out when the last man from the ground died on the Ark, he wasn’t the last grounder.”

“It’s true. Everything we thought we knew about the ground is wrong. There are people here, survivors. The good news is, that means we can survive. Radiation won’t kill us.”

“Yeah the bad news is, the grounders will.”

I looked around, making a face.

“Where’s the kid with the goggles?”

“Jasper was hit. They took him.”

Clarke grabbed Wells' wrist, looking up at him.

“Where’s your wristband?”

Wells huffed, looking over at Bellamy.

“Ask him.”

Clarke glared, taking a step forward.

“How many?”

Murphy grinned, looking over at Clarke.

“Twentyfour and counting.”

“You idiots. Life support on the Ark is failing. That’s why they brought us down here. They need to know the ground is survivable again, and we need their help  against whoever is out there. If you take off your wristbands, you're not just killing them. You're killing us.”

Clarke looked over at me, huffing.

“It’s why dad died.”

I clenched my jaw, Bellamy looking back at me before he stepped forward, yelling.

“We're stronger than you think. Don't listen to her. She's one of the privileged. If they come down, she'll have it good. How many of you can say the same? We can take care of ourselves. That wristband on your arm? It makes you a prisoner. We are not prisoners anymore! They say they'll forgive your crimes. I say you're not criminals! You're fighters, survivors! The Grounders should worry about us!”

“Yeah!”

Clarke glared, walking off, Monty following her. 

I handed Bellamy the rag dipped in water, watching as he cleaned Octavia’s leg, causing her to groan.

“What the hell was it?”

“I don’t know. The others said it looked like a giant snake.”

I sighed, shaking my head.

“You could’ve been killed.”

“And she would’ve if Jasper hadn’t jumped in to pull her out.”

I looked up, watching as Clarke and Wells came to a stop. 

“Are you guys leaving? I’m coming too.”

Bellamy shook his head, standing up.

“No, no way. Not again.”

Clarke nodded, looking over at Octavia.

“He’s right. Your leg’s just gonna slow us down.”

Clarke sighed, looking over at Bellamy and me.

“I’m for you two.”

Wells leaned forward, glaring at us both.

“Clarke what are you doing?”

“I hear you have a gun.”

Bellamy lifted his shirt, showing the gun at his side.

“Good follow me.”

Bellamy huffed, turning as Clarke walked off.

“And why would I do that?”

She grinned, turning back towards Bellamy.

“Because you want them to follow you, and right now, they’re thinking only one of us is scared.”

I rolled my eyes, scoffing.

“And why would I come with? I didn’t even go with you in the first place.”

Clarke nodded, shooting me a look.

“Right, because you just don’t care?”

She leaned forward, glaring at me.

“Whether you like it or not, I know you care. You’ve always cared.”

I shook my head, scoffing as I leaned forward, our foreheads almost touching as I glared at her.

“You don’t know a thing about me.”

“Atom, my sister doesn’t leave this camp. Is that clear?”

I leaned back, seeing Bellamy standing near Murphy, looking over at Atom who nodded.

“Anybody touches her, they answer to me.”

Atom nodded, walking towards Octavia when she stood up, grabbing her arm.

“Let’s go. You’re staying here.”

Octavia huffed, looking up at Atom as she tried to pull her arm free.

“I’m going to make your life a living hell.”

I was walking towards the back of the group, my hands balled into fists inside my jacket pockets, trying to keep up with the pace Clarke had set.

“Hey hold up, what’s the rush? You don’t survive a spear through the heart.”

Clarke huffed, turning towards Bellamy.

“Put the gun away.”

“Well why don’t you do something about it?”

“Jasper screamed when they moved him, if the spear struch his heart, he’d have died instantly. It doesn’t mean we have time to waste.”

Bellamy grinned, grabbing her wrist and holding it up between them.

“As soon as you take this wristband off, we can go.”

She huffed, snatching her hand back.

“The only way the Ark is gonna think I’m dead is if I’m dead. Got it?”

Bellamy smirked, shaking his head.

“Brave princess.”

“Hey, why don’t you find your own nickname?”

I looked up, watching as Finn jumped down, landing between Clarke and Bellamy.

“You call this a rescue party? Got to split up, cover more ground.”

He turned towards Clarke, nodding.

“Clarke, come with me.

He turned, looking back at me.

“You to YN.”

I scoffed, shaking my head.

“Yeah right.”

Finn tilted his head to the side, walking towards me. I yelped when he grabbed my arm, pulling me behind him.

“Hey! Let me go!”

I looked up when we came to a stop, seeing Bellamy glaring at Finn, his hand grabbing Finn’s wrist.

“Let her go.”

Finn made a face, shaking his head.

“There’s six of us. If we’re going to split up, it’d make sense for three of us to go together.”

Bellamy shook his head, huffing a slight growl.

“She stays with us.”

Clarke scoffed, shaking her head.

“We don’t have time for this!”

Finn and Bellamy were having a staring contest, causing me to sigh as I placed my free hand on Bellamy’s arm, causing him to look down at me.

“I’ll go with them.”

I looked over at Finn, glaring as I pulled my arm.

“If he lets me go.”

Finn nodded, letting my arm go. He took a step back, holding his hands up in front of him when Bellamy shoved him back, taking his place in front of me.

“Are you sure?”

I nodded, reaching behind me and pulling the knife out of my pocket, flipping it open, grinning up at him.

“Yeah, I’ve got this.”

Bellamy huffed a small laugh, shaking his head.

“Be careful.”

I nodded, placing the knife back in my pocket.

“Yeah, you too.”

“You know, if I have to listen to you two flirt with each other any longer, I’m going to puke.”

Clarke scoffed, shaking her head.

“We’re not flirting.”

“Wow.”

I looked up, Clarke following beside me as we stopped beside Finn.

“Well, at least we don’t have to worry about water.”

Finn grabbed the edge of his shirt, pulling it over his head, causing Clarke to scoff.

“Come on Finn, we don’t have time for this.”

I nodded, crossing my arms over my chest as Finn jumped into the water.

“She’s right. Besides, didn’t you learn anything about jumping into water from your first trip out here?”

Finn grinned, shaking his head as he splashed a small wave of water at us.

“We’ve been hiking for hours. We need to take a break.”

“I’ll take a break when we find Jasper. Come on.”

I followed behind Clarke, yelping when Finn grabbed my leg, I looked down at him, shaking my head.

“Don’t you dare.”

Finn grinned, pulling us both in the water.

“No! Finn!”

I yelped as I was dragged under the water, closing my eyes and mouth. I pushed myself up, pushing my hair back out of my face, glaring at Finn who was laughing as Clarke popped up between us.

“Wow, okay maybe just a minute.”

After we had found the fresh blood on the bank, we had circled back for Bellamy and the others. I was walking beside Bellamy, Bellamy leaning down to me, whispering.

“Why are you wet?”

I grinned, looking up at him.

“Wouldn’t you like to know.”

“Hey, how do we know this is the right way?”

Bellamy gave me a look before he looked over at Wells, shaking his head.

“We don’t. Spacewalker thinks he’s a tracker.”

“It’s called fourth year earth skills. He’s good.”

Bellamy looked down at me, making a face.

“You got a crush or something?”

I scoffed, shaking my head.

“For spacewalker? Please.”

Finn stopped, turning towards us and glaring.

“You want to keep it down or should I paint a target on your backs?”

Bellamy looked towards Wells, nodding.

“See? You’re invisible.”

I made a face, looking up at Bellamy.

“Invisible to what?”

There was a low groan, causing us all to look around.

“Uh, what the hell was that?”

“Now would be a good time to take out that gun.”

We came to a clearing, the groaning louder. I looked up, seeing Jasper tied to a tree.

“Jasper. Oh my god.”

I walked forward, seeing Clarke following me.

“YN, be careful.”

I nodded, not really paying attention to Bellamy. 

“What the hell is this?”

I screamed when the ground gave way, reaching out.

“Oh my god! YN!”

I groaned when I hit the side of the hole, coughing as dirt fell in my face, looking up. Bellamy reached down, grabbing my wrist.

“I’m gonna pull you up now okay?”

I nodded, reaching my other hand for Bellamy’s, seeing Murphy and Finn appear behind Bellamy, helping him pull me up. I landed on top of Bellamy, causing him to fall backwards onto the ground. I leaned up, Bellamy reaching up and pushing my hair back out of my face.

“Are you okay?”

I nodded, pushing myself up off of Bellamy, Bellamy standing up, placing his hand on my arm.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. We need to get him down.”

“I’ll climb up there and cut the vines.”

Wells nodded, taking a step forward.

“Yeah, I’m with you.”

Finn shook his head, shooting a glare at Bellamy.

“No, stay with Clarke and YN. And watch him.”

“There’s poultice on his wound.”

I made a face, looking at where the poultice was on his chest.

“Why would they save his life just to string him up as live bait?”

“Maybe what they’re trying to catch likes it’s dinner to be breathing.”

Clarke turned, looking over at me and Bellamy.

“Maybe what they’re trying to catch is us.”

“Be careful.”

“Hurry up Murphy!”

Something growled, causing me to make a face as Wells spoke.

“What was that?”

Finn looked back at us, sighing.

“Grounders?”

A panther jumped out of the grass, stalking towards us.

“Bellamy gun!”

Bellamy reached behind him for the gun, my eyes widening when his hand came back empty.

The panther jumped, causing me to push Bellamy as gunshots rang out. I looked down at Bellamy, my chest heaving.

“You okay?”

Bellamy nodded, looking over at Wells.

“Now she sees you.”

We each held onto a side of the makeshift gurney we had made, Jasper moaning with each step we took.

“They’re back!”

Octavia ran up to us, looking down at Jasper.

“Is he?”

“He’s alive.”

We took him into the dropship, Clarke looking around.

“I need boiled water and strips of cloth for a bandage.”

Bellamy looked at one of the kids who had followed us in, nodding.

“Get Clarke whatever she needs.”

I was standing at the dropship, leaning against it, looking over the line that had formed. 

“Who’s hungry?!”   
“Yeah!”

“They’re taking their wristbands off for food?”

I nodded, looking over at Clarke.

“Yeah.”

Clarke shook her head, sitting down beside me.

“No way. I-I won’t do it.”

Finn looked between us both, standing up.

“You don’t have to.”

I watched as he walked towards Bellamy, picking up the skewers.

“Whoa whoa, wait. What, you think you play by different rules?”

Finn shrugged, walking towards us.

“I thought there were no rules.”

Finn stopped in front of us, handing us both a skewer.

“Thank you.”

He nodded, sitting back down.

“Can I ask you something?”

I looked over at Finn, nodding.

“Sure.”

“What do you see in him?”

I made a face, looking to where he was pointing.

“Who? Bellamy? I don’t see anything. Why?”

He shrugged, looking back down at the ground.

“No reason.”


	5. Earth Kills

Previously:

_ “Right, because you just don’t care? Whether you like it or not, I know you care. You’ve always cared.” _

_ “You don’t know a thing about me.” _

_ “Let her go.” _

_ “There’s six of us. If we’re going to split up, it’d make sense for three of us to go together.” _

_ “She stays with us.” _

_ “You got a crush or something?” _

_ “For spacewalker? Please.” _

_ “What do you see in him?” _

_ “Who? Bellamy? I don’t see anything. Why?” _

_ “No reason.” _

_ _

_ “Why can’t I come with you?” _

_ My dad sighed, pulling me onto his lap. _

_ “We’ve talked about this sweetheart. You have to stay here.” _

_ “But why!” _

_ I shook my head, sniffling. _

_ “It’s not fair! It’s not fair!” _

_ He grabbed onto my arms, trying to stop me from hitting and kicking as I tossed around. _

_ “It’s not fair! I want to go with you!” _

_ I sniffled, looking up at him. _

_ “Don’t you love me?” _

_ “Oh sweetheart, of course I do. I promise, I’ll always love you.” _

I gasped as I sat up, my chest heaving as I looked around. I jumped when I heard a moan, looking towards the dropship. I sighed, pushing my hair back out of my face as I stood up, walking towards the dropship.

“Go back to sleep!”

“Shut up!”

I shook my head, walking into the dropship, seeing Clarke leaning over Jasper.

“Don’t listen to them. You’re gonna make it through this okay? Promise.”

“Can he just die already?”

Clarke huffed, standing up. 

“I’m gonna go get him some water. Keep an eye on him.”

I stepped forward, looking over at Clarke.

“I can get it.”

“YN?”

I shrugged, casting a look at Jasper.

“You need water and you’re the only one who can help him so I’ll get it.”

I picked up the bucket on the table, turning and walking out of the dropship before Clarke could say anything. Stepping around the sleeping bodies that littered the ground, I was careful not to wake anyone when I heard someone whimper before they started to scream. I looked around, seeing a little girl leaned up against a tree, thrashing around.

“No! No! No!”

I walked towards her, kneeling down beside her. I placed my hand on her arm, gently shaking her.

“Hey, wake up. It’s okay. You’re safe.”

She jerked away, her chest heaving as she looked around.

“Hey, it’s okay. It’s just a dream. I’m YN. You’re Charlotte right?”

She nodded, hugging her knees to her chest.

“Yeah.”

“It’s okay to be scared. Do you want to talk about it?”

She sighed, tears forming in her eyes.

“It’s my parents. They were floated and they- I see it in my dreams and I just-”

I sighed, taking her hand in mine and gently squeezing it.

“I understand. My dad was floated too. How did you end up here?”

She started to play with my fingers, rolling the ring I had on between her fingers.

“We were taking my parent’s things to the redistribution center and I kind of uh, lost it. They said I assault a guard.”

I grinned, tilting my head to the side.

“I can’t say I blame you. When they told me my dad died, I attacked Jaha.”

“Really?”

“Uh huh.”

I looked up, pointing to the bright spot in the sky.

“See that bright star up there?”

She nodded, looking to where I was pointing.

“That’s the Ark orbiting around us. I think, maybe all the pain, everything that happened up there, maybe we can move past that now. Maybe being on the ground is our second chance.”

She looked over at me, her eyes sparkling.

“Do you really believe that?”

I sighed, casting a look to the camp behind us before I looked back at her, nodding.

“I’m trying to.”

I tensed when she scooted closer to me, wrapping her arms around my middle, placing her head on my chest. I sighed, wrapping my arms around her as I pulled her onto my lap, running my fingers through her hair.

“It’s okay. I’ll keep you safe. I promise.”

Bellamy walked up to Murphy, watching as he threw the knife at the tree, huffing when it missed.

“That dam kid, always messing with my head.”

Bellamy looked up to where the dropship was, shrugging.

“He’s not gonna last much longer. Better think of a new excuse.”

He pulled the axe from his side, flipping it once before he threw it, watching as it lodged itself into the tree.

“That’s how it’s done.”

He walked towards it, pulling the axe out when Atom and the others walked towards them.

“We searched a half mile in all directions. No sign of Trina or Pascal.””

Murphy grinned, looking over at Atom.

“Visit your special tree when you were out there?”

“Atom took his punishment. Let it go.”

“Could be grounders.”

“Yeah, or they could be in pound town. Lot of that going around recently.”

Atom huffed when Jasper moaned again, looking over at Bellamy.

“Look Bellamy, people are scared, and that dying kid, he’s not helping the morale around here.”

“Morale will go up when I find them more food.”

“And what do we say when they ask about Trina and Pascal?”

“Now? Nothing. It’s possible they’re just lost. We’ll keep an eye out for them when we go hunting later.”

Murphy nodded, looking down at his knife.

“Let’s go kill something.”

Bellamy shook his head, huffing.

“You’re not going. I need you to stay here. If the grounders are circling, we can’t leave this place unprotected.”

Murphy huffed, shooting a glare at the dropship as Jasper’s moans got louder.

“Fine. Somebody better tell that goggle boy to keep it shut.”

Bellamy said nothing as he walked off, looking around camp.

I woke up with a sore neck, causing me to groan as I looked around. Charlotte was still laying on me, clutching my jacket in her hands. I sighed, gently pushing her to wake her.

“Charlotte? Charlotte it’s time to wake up.”

She yawned as she woke up, stretching. I helped her stand, smiling at her as I stood up.

“Did you sleep okay?”

She nodded, looking around camp.

“Yeah, uh, thank you.”

I nodded, smiling at her.

“Anytime.”

I looked down when my foot kicked something, my eyes widening.

“Shit.”

I picked the bucket up, looking over at Charlotte.

“I’ve got something to do. If you need anything you come find me okay?”

“Okay.”

I nodded, giving her one last smile before I took off. I made my way towards the dropship, keeping the water from splashing out. I pushed the tarp to the side, seeing Clarke standing over Jasper, Finn standing across from her.

“We didn’t drag him through miles of woods just to let him die.”

“Kid’s a goner. If you can’t see that, you’re deluded. He’s making people crazy.”

Clarke huffed, looking over at Bellamy.

“Sorry if Jasper’s an inconvenience for you, but this isn't the Ark. down here, every life matters.” 

She turned, her eyes landing on me, glaring.

“Where were you? I needed that water.”

I sighed, feeling Bellamy looking at me.

“I’m sorry. I got-something came up.”

“Something more important than saving Jasper?”

I huffed, nodding as I walked towards her, placing the bucket on the table.

“Yes actually. If he needed the water so dam bad, should’ve went and checked to see where the hell I was since I didn’t come back.”

“I did. I couldn’t find you.”

I huffed as I leaned against the wall of the dropship, crossing my arms over my chest.

“And thank god for that.”

Bellamy stepped forward, looking at Clarke, shaking his head.

“Take a look at him. He’s a lost cause.”

Clarke huffed, looking at Octavia.

“Octavia, I’ve spent my whole life watching my mother heal people. If I say there’s hope, there’s hope.”

I scoffed, rolling my eyes. 

“Yeah, like she’s that great of an influence.”

Clarke turned towards my scowling as she glared at me.

“This isn’t about hope, it’s about guts. You don’t have the guts to make the hard choices. I do. He’s been like this for three days. If he’s not better by tomorrow, I’ll kill him myself.”

I watched as Bellamy turned, walking towards Octavia.

“Octavia, let’s go.”

She shook her head, glaring up at him.

“I’m staying here.”

Bellamy sighed, looking over at me. He nodded towards the door, causing me to sigh as I pushed off the wall, following behind him as we left the dropship.

“Are you okay?”

I nodded, looking over at Bellamy.

“Yeah, why?”

He shrugged, casting a look at me.

“Seemed a little tense in there.”

“Yeah well, that’s what happens when one of you is chosen over the other and gets the mentality that you’re better than the other.”

“A group of us are going to go hunting. Want to come with?”

I tried to hide my surprise as we came to a stop, looking up at him.

“You want me to come with?”

He shrugged, pointedly avoiding looking at me.

“We need all the help we can get.”

I grinned, nodding.

“Sure, I’ll come with.”

He nodded, letting his shoulders drop.

“Okay, good.”

We were walking through the woods, looking around for any sign of food. Well, the others were. I was more or less just looking around, my head somewhere else. I was jerked to when someone pulled me to stop walking, causing me to glare at them.

“Shh, she’s mine.”

I watched as Bellamy aimed, about to throw the axe when a twig snapped behind us. I turned, watching as Bellamy threw the axe behind us, the axe hitting a tree. I gasped when I saw a familiar head of hair, rushing towards her as the others ran after the boar.

“Charlotte!”

I fell to my knees in front of her, grabbing onto her arms. 

“What are you doing out here?! You could’ve gotten hurt!”

“Who the hell are you?”

I turned, seeing Bellamy standing behind me, making a face at Charlotte, causing me to sigh.

“Bellamy, this is Charlotte.”

“I almost killed you.”

Bellamy helped me stand, Charlotte looking between us both as Bellamy huffed.

“Why aren’t you back at camp?”

“Well, with that guy who was dying, I just- I couldn’t listen anymore.”

“There’s grounders out here. It’s too dangerous for a little girl.”

I nodded, looking down at Charlotte.

“Atom’s right Charlotte. You shouldn’t be out here.”

“I’m not little!”

She sighed, taking a deep breath as she looked up at me.

“And you said if I needed anything to find you.”

Bellamy sighed, reaching behind him and pulling a knife out of his pocket, kneeling in front of her.

“Okay then, but you can’t hunt without a weapon. Ever killed something before?”

Charlotte shook her head as she took the knife from Bellamy, looking it over.

“Who knows? Maybe you’re good at it.”

I sighed as Bellamy stood up, watching as Charlotte tightened her grip on the knife. I took her free hand in mine, gently squeezing it as I offered her a small smile.

“Just stay with me, okay?”

She nodded, squeezing my hand.

“Okay.”

We were trying to find the boar again, me and Charlotte towards the back of the group as we looked around. I came to a stop when a horn sounded in the distance. I gasped as an orangish yellow fog appeared, Bellamy turning and yelling.

“Run!”

I held onto Charlotte’s hand as we all took off running, Bellamy running towards me and Charlotte.

“Come on! There are caves this way!”

Atom was running behind as I pulled Charlotte along, Bellamy grabbing my hand and helping us down the slope, pushing us into the cave. I pushed Charlotte into the cave, telling her to stay put as I went back for Bellamy and Atom.

“Bellamy!”

I gasped as Bellamy slammed into me, pulling me behind him as Atom started to scream.

“Wait, what about Atom?”

Bellamy shook his head, sighing.

“The fog got him.”

I nodded as we slowed down, Charlotte looking up at us, running to me and wrapping her arms around my waist. I sighed, leaning down and returning the hug.

“It’s okay Charlotte. We’ll be safe in here.”

She nodded, tightening her grip on me as Atom’s screams got louder.

Charlotte was laying down, her head in my lap as she slept. I had my head leaned back against the wall of the cave, my eyes closed as I ran my fingers through her hair.

“You’re good with her.”

I sighed, opening my eyes and looking over at Bellamy, shrugging slightly.

“I guess.”

“No! No!”

I jumped, looking down at Charlotte, watching as she thrashed around. Bellamy sat up, crawling towards us.

“Charlotte, it’s okay. Wake up.”

Charlotte jumped up, her eyes wide as she looked up at me.

“Does that happen often?”

I shrugged as I wrapped my arms around Charlotte, pulling her into my side as she sighed.

“What are you scared of?”

Charlotte didn’t answer, rocking back and forth in my lap as she held onto my jacket.

“You know what? It doesn’t matter. The only there that matters is what you do about it.”

“But, but I’m asleep.”

Bellamy shrugged, titling his head to the side.

“Fears are fears. Slay your demons when you’re awake, they won’t be there to get you when you sleep.”

“Yeah but how?”

“You can’t afford to be weak. Down here, weakness is death, fear is death. Let me see that knife I gave you.”

Charlotte pulled the knife out of her pocket, handing it to Bellamy.

“Now, when you feel afraid, you hold tight to that knife and you say, screw you I’m not afraid.”

Bellamy handed the knife back to Charlotte, Charlotte looking down at the knife as she gripped it.

“Screw you, I’m not afraid.”

Bellamy shot her a look, tilting his head to the side, causing her to sigh.

“Screw you. I’m not afraid.”

Bellamy smiled, patting her arm.

“Slay your demons kid. Then you’ll be able to sleep.”

_ I looked up when the door to my cell slid open, making a face as I watched Chancellor Jaha and two guards walk in. I set the charcoal down, watching as Jaha offered me a small smile. _

_ “It’s good to see you again YN.” _

_ I huffed to myself, shaking my head. _

_ “I’d say the same, but you’re the reason I’m here.” _

_ He sighed, shaking his head as he sat down in the chair he had brought with him. _

_ “There are laws for a reason YN.” _

_ I scoffed, rolling my eyes. _

_ “There are laws for a reason YN. You could change those laws. You are in charge.” _

_ He shook his head, leaning forward. _

_ “That’s not how it works.” _

_ “It could be.” _

_ “We’re getting off topic.” _

_ “Are we? Because I don’t even know why you’re here. I don-” _

_ “Your father is dead YN. He was a danger to those of us living here on the Ark. He’s a traitor to everything here on the Ark.” _

_ I shook my head, fisting the sheets on my bed in my hands. _

_ “You’re lying.” _

_ “Your father was floated earlier this morning.” _

_ “You’re lying!” _

_ I jumped up, tackling him to the ground. I started to hit him, tears streaming down my face. _

_ “You’re lying! You’re lying! You’re a liar!” _

_ I jumped when one of the guards grabbed me, turning and shoving him off. Two more guards stalked into the room, one making his way to Jaha who was trying to stand as two guards held onto my arms. I thrashed around, screaming. _

_ “You’re a liar! He’s not a traitor!” _

_ I was able to free one of my arms, using it to hit the guard who still held my other arm in the face, causing him to let me go. I charged for Jaha, kicking at him. _

_ “Liar!” _

_ I screamed when the guards all grabbed me, kicking my legs as I threw my head back. I tensed when they pressed a needle to my neck, feeling a cold sensation run through me as everything started to become blurry. _

_ “You’re a liar! Yo-you are a lia-liar.” _

_ My eyes closed, the last thing I saw was my father, his face sunken in as he reached for me, screaming. _

_ _

I gasped, jerking awake. I looked down to see Charlotte was still asleep, causing me to breathe a sigh of relief.

“Are you okay?”

I jumped, turning my head, seeing Bellamy looking at me as he walked towards me and Charlotte.

“Yeah. It was just a dream.”

“You know-”

I huffed, shooting him a look.

“If you tell me to slay my demons, I will stab you.”

He laughed, shaking his head.

“I wasn’t going to say that.”

“Uh huh, sure you weren’t.”

“I wasn’t. But it’s all clear out there. We should find the others, head back.”

I nodded, looking down at Charlotte, slightly shaking her awake. She held onto my hand as we exited the cave, looking around.

“Anybody out here? Jones?”

“We’re here!”

I looked up, seeing Jones and a few others walking towards us.

“Lost you in the stew. Where’d you go?”

Jones nodded back to where they came from, sighing.

“Made it to a cave down there.”

Bellamy looked around, huffing.

“The hell was that?”

“I don’t know.”

I took a step forward, drawing their attention to me.

“Where’s Atom?

Charlotte had begged me to let her help us look for Atom, and after some agreements not to go far and to stay within an eye sight distance, I let her go. Thinking back, I should’ve said no. All I could focus on was finding Charlotte when I heard her screams. I found her standing with her back towards me, tears streaming down her face. I slid down to my knees in front of her, grabbing her arms.

“Charlotte? What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

She kept crying, lifting her hand and pointing behind me. I turned as Bellamy ran to us, stopping in his tracks.

“Son of a bitch. Atom.”

Bellamy slid down the embankment to Atom, kneeling beside him. I checked Charlotte over before I made my way to Bellamy and Atom, kneeling beside him.

“Kill me. Kill me, please.”

I looked up when I heard the leaves crunch, seeing Clarke standing behind Charlotte, Finn and Wells standing beside her. Bellamy stood up, walking towards Charlotte.

“I-I can’t breathe.”

I grabbed Atom’s hand, giving it a gentle squeeze as I smiled down at him, running my fingers through his hair.

“It’s okay. We’re going to get you some help, okay?”

He nodded slightly, keeping his eyes on me as Bellamy came back. He looked over at Bellamy, his breathing laboured.

“Kill me Bellamy, please.”

I cast a glance to Clarke when she knelt at Atoms head, looking Atom over, slightly shaking her head as she met Bellamy’s gaze.

“I heard screams.”

“Charlotte found him.”

Bellamy looked over at me, nodding slightly.

“I sent her back to camp.”

I nodded, looking back down at Atom.

“It’s going to be okay. Clarke’s here now. We’ll be able to help you now.”

Clarke nodded, coughing slightly.

“She’s right. I’m going to help you, all right?”

She started to hum, and I recognized it, closing my eyes as I started to hum along with her. Bellamy held the knife near Atom, his hand shaking. I reached out, slipping the knife from his hand. I offered Atom a smile as he looked at me, placing the knife at his neck. I slowly stopped humming as the knife pierced his neck, watching as he started to cough up blood. Clarke was still humming as Atom took his last breath, stopping when his head rolled to the side.

I was walking towards the back of the group as we walked back to camp, my gaze never straying from Atom.

“We’ve gotta get to Jasper. I’ll need boiled water to make the medicine.”

Finn nodded, him and Clarke leaving as Wells helped Bellamy carry Atom’s body.

“Get Clarke whatever she needs.”

The kid nodded, turning and rushing off.

“I better go get this grave dug.”

I watched as Wells left, looking up when Octavia limped towards us. Bellamy tried to grab her, sighing.

“Octavia, just stay there. Please, stay back.”

Octavia huffed, shoving his hands off her.

“Stop.”

Octavia walked towards Atom’s body, lifting the sheet.

“Atom.”

Bellamy’s eyes were red as he looked at Octavia, shaking his head.

“There’s nothing I could do.”

“Don’t.”

“O, O please.”

Octavia shoved his hands off her, shaking her head.

“Don’t.”

Bellamy sighed, looking over at Murphy.

“Lose anyone here?”

Murphy shook his head, huffing.

“No.”

“Jasper?”

“Still breathing. Barely. Tried to take him out but your psycho little sister-”   
I gasped when Bellamy lunged at Murphy, pushing him to the ground, hitting him.

“Bellamy-”

“My what?”

I rushed towards them, trying to pull Bellamy off of Murphy.

“My what?”

Murphy coughed, looking up at Bellamy.

“Your little sister.”

Murphy shoved Bellamy off him, causing me to fall backwards. 

“Yeah, that’s right. My little sister.”

Bellamy stood up, glaring at Murphy.

“Got anything else you want to say about her?”

Murphy glared at Bellamy as he stood up, wiping the blood from his lip.

“Nothing. Sorry.”

Bellamy huffed as he turned towards Jones, growling.

“Get him out of here.”

Jones and another kids picked up Atom's body as Murphy stalked off, Bellamy turning towards me.

“Are you okay?”

I nodded, letting him pull me up.

“Yeah.”

I sighed, looking up at him.

“Are you okay?”

He said nothing as he looked down at me, taking a step back.

“I will be. Get some sleep, okay?”

I nodded, watching as he walked off.


	6. Murphy's Law

Previously:

_ “Maybe being on the ground is our second chance.” _

_ “Do you really believe that?” _

_ “I’m trying to.” _

_ “Your father is dead YN. He was a danger to those of us living on the Ark. He’s a traitor to everything here on the Ark.” _

_ “You’re lying! You’re a liar!” _

_ “If you tell me to slay my demons, I will stab you.” _

_ “I wasn’t going to say that.” _

_ “My what? My what?!” _

_ “Your little sister.” _

_ _

Abby looked up when the monitors started to go off, seeing Clarke’s vitals start to drop before they flatlined.”

“No! No hell no. th-this isn’t right.”

“Abby.”

“No.”

She took a deep breath, shoving Jackson off her as she picked up the tablet.

“Okay, it’s not conclusive. Just because her wristband went out doesn’t mean, okay. It’s the first terminated signal in over a week. We can still assume that things are stabilizing on earth. We should assume that. I need an analysis of Clarke’s vital signs for the past two days.”

“Abby.”

Abby shook her head, taking deep breaths as she looked up at Jackson.

“Just have it ready for me when I get back. I won’t lose them both. Not again.”

“YN.”

I looked up, seeing Finn standing at the top of the hill, his arms crossed over his chest as he shot me a look.

“Yeah?”

He shook his head, sliding down the hill, walking towards me.

“You shouldn’t be out here by yourself. It’s dangerous.”

I shrugged, leaning back against the tree trunk.

“I’m still in camp.”

“You mean you’re at the very edge of camp, away from everyone else.”

I huffed, turning to look up at him.

“What do you want Finn?”

He sat down beside me, sighing.

“We need to talk.”

I made a face, tilting my head to the side.

“We are talking?”

“It’s about Wells.”

“What about him?”

“This knife was made of metal from the dropship.”

“What do you mean?”

Clarke looked up at Octavia and Jasper, sighing.

“Who else knows about this?”

Octavia shook her head, casting a look down at the knife.

“No one. We brought it straight here.”

“Clarke?”

“It means the grounders didn’t kill Wells. It was one of us.”

“So there’s a murderer in the camp?”

Bellamy huffed, shaking his head.

“There’s more than one murderer in this camp. This isn’t news. We need to keep it quiet.”

Clarke scoffed, walking around the table, glaring up at Bellamy when he stood in front of her.

“Get out of my way.”

“Clarke, be smart about this. Look at what we’ve achieved, the wall, the patrols. Like it or not, thinking the grounders killed Wells is good for us.”

“Good for you you mean. What, keep people afraid and they’ll work for you? Is that it?”

“Yeah, thats it. But it’s good for all of us. Fear of the grounders is building that wall. And besides, what are you gonna do? Just walk out there and ask the killer to step forward? You don’t even know who’s knife it is.”

“Oh really?”

Clarke turned the knife over, looking down at the initials written on it.

“J.M. John Murphy. The people have a right to know.”

She pushed Bellamy out of her way, walking out of the tent. She walked up behind Murphy, pushing him.

“You son of a bitch!”

Murphy huffed, glaring at Clarke.

“What’s your problem?”

“Recognize this?”

Clarke held up the knife, Murphy tilting his head to the side.

“That’s my knife. Where’d you find it?”

“Where you dropped it after you killed Wells.”

“Where I what? The grounders killed Wells, not me.”

“I know what you did, and you’re gonna pay for it.”

I made a face, tilting my head to the side.

“What about Wells?”

“You don’t know, do you?”

“Know what? Honestly Finn so-”

“Wells was covering for your mother.”

I felt my blood run cold, shaking my head.

“He let Clarke believe that he was the one who told Jaha about what your dad was planning to do. But it wasn’t him. It was your mom. She told Jaha what your father knew and what his plan was. She thought Jaha would talk him out of it.”

I huffed, turning towards him.

“What?”

“Clarke wasn’t going to tell you. She didn’t want to give you anymore reason to hate your mom.”

“I-what?”

“There’s something else. Wells, Wells is dead. They found his body outside of camp.”

I shook my head, taking deep breaths as I pushed myself up, walking off.

“YN? YN wait!”

I jumped when he grabbed my arm, pulling me back into him. I shook my head, trying to get out of his grasp.

“Hey, YN calm down. It’s okay.”

I shook my head, tears streaming down my face.

“No. No! She killed him! She killed the only person who ever loved me. She’s a murderer!”

Finn wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into his chest.

“It’s okay.”

“Float him! Float him!”

Clarke shook her head as the other kids all grabbed Murphy, dragging him to the tree.

“No! Get off him! Get off of him!”

“Let me go! You can’t do this!”

Clarke turned towards Bellamy, looking up at him.

“You can stop this. They’ll listen to you.”

“Bellamy! You should do it!”

The kids all started to cheer Bellamy’s name, Bellamy clenching his jaw as he looked over at Murphy.

“I saw you in the woods with Atom. I know you’re not a killer.”

Murphy shook his head, blood dripping down his face.

“Bellamy, don’t do this. Don’t.”

“Bellamy, don’t. You can’t do this.”

Bellamy stalked towards Murphy, taking the axe from Myles, Clarke grabbing his arm.

“No! Bellamy no!”

He scoffed, turning to look down at her, glaring.

“This is on you princess. You should’ve kept your mouth shut.”

“What the hell are you doing?”

Clarke and Bellamy turned, seeing Finn and YN walking out of the tree line. YN pushed her way through the crowd, looking around.

“Cut him down!”

“Charlotte!”

Finn turned his head, spotting her in the crowd, yelling at her.

“Charlotte, get out of here!”

YN shoved a kid that refused to move, glaring at him.

“Get out of my way!”

YN grabbed onto Charlotte as Finn joined them, tugging Charlotte closer to her.

“Cut him down!”

“Stop! Okay? Murphy didn’t kill Wells! I did!”

Clarke’s eyes widened as YN pulled Charlotte in front of her, looking around at the kids around them.

“Oh my god.”

Clarke grabbed the axe from Bellamy, turning and slamming the axe down, Murphy dropping to the ground.

“Bring out the girl Bellamy!”

Charlotte was standing next to YN, looking down at the ground, tears in her eyes as YN ran her hand up her back in an attempt to comfort her. Bellamy looked over at Charlotte, casting a quick glance at YN, noticing the tears in her eyes.

“Why Charlotte?”

Charlotte looked up at Bellamy, sniffling.

“I was just trying to slay my demons, like you told me.”

Clarke’s eyes widened as she turned, looking up at Bellamy glaring.

“What the hell is she talking about?”

YN looked up, looking over at Clarke, shaking her head.

“He didn’t mean it like that Clarke. It was a misunderstanding.”

“Bring the girl out now!”

Charlotte turned towards YN, tears streaming down her face.

“Please don’t let them hurt me.”

YN nodded, offering Charlotte a small smile.

“We won't, I promise.”

“If you guys have any bright ideas, speak up.”

When no one said anything Bellamy scoffed, shaking his head.

“Now you stay quiet.”

Finn glared at Bellamy, huffing.

“Those are your boys out there.”

“This is not my fault. If she had listened to me, those idiots would still be building the wall.”

“You want to build a society princess? Let’s build a society. Bring her out.”

Charlotte turned, looking up at Bellamy.

“No! Bellamy please.”

“Charlotte, hey, it’s gonna be okay. Just stay with YN.”

Bellamy turned, pushing the tarp to the side. YN looked over at Clarke and Finn, sighing.

“So what’s the plan?”

I kept Charlotte’s hand in mine as we ran through the woods, occasionally looking behind us as we slowed down. I let Charlotte’s hand go, taking a deep breath.

“This isn’t going to work.”

Clarke huffed, nodding as she slowed down.

“She’s right. It’s gonna be night soon Finn. Where are we going? At least tell us you have a plan.”

“Yeah cause I don’t really want to wander through the freaking woods at night.”

“I have a plan.”

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

I looked up, seeing Clarke turning Charlotte towards her.

“Just because we saved you doesn’t mean you’re forgiven. Got it?”

I shook my head, moving to stand between them, Charlotte grabbing my hand. Clarke glared at me, turning when Finn called her name.

“What?”

“She’s just a kid.”

“She’s a killer.”

She turned back towards me and Charlotte, Charlotte peeking around me.

“You killed someone Charlotte. Ended his life. Did you stop to think about that for even one second? You can’t just kill someone to make yourself feel better!”

I shook my head, glaring at Clarke as I pushed her away from us, taking a step back.

“She was scared Clarke. She’s just a kid.”

“Charlotte! The princesses and Finn can’t save you!

Clarke took a deep breath, turning towards Finn.

“We should run.”

Finn smirked, nodding.

“Yeah, that’s one way to go. I like my plan better.”

He bent down, pulling a hatch open, looking at us.

“Get in.”

He huffed when none of us moved, glaring.

“Get in!”

I pushed Charlotte in front of me, helping her climb down before I followed, watching as Clarke climbed down, Fin jumping in, closing the hatch. Me and Clarke looked around, Clarke turning towards Finn.

“Finn, what is this place?”

He shrugged as he sat down, looking up at us.

“For now, it’s home.”

“I can’t believe you kept this place quiet.”

I scoffed, shaking my head as I sat down.

“Come on Clarke. What would be the point of telling anybody?”

“Some of this stuff could be useful.”

“Like what? There’s no weapons. All the food expired like, ninety years ago.”

“Yeah but we could repurpose, share with the group.”

I scoffed, shaking my head.

“Can you let it go Clarke? We’re not on the Ark. If Finn doesn’t want to tell anyone, he doesn’t have to. You can’t make everyone listen and follow you because you think you know it all.”

She turned towards me, throwing her hands up.

“What is your problem? You’ve been an ass since we landed.”

I glared at her, standing up.

“Were you ever going to tell me?”

“Tell you what?”

“About dad!”

She turned towards Finn, glaring at him.

“You told her?!”

“Don’t blame him for telling me something you should’ve. I had the right to know that Abbey got dad killed!”

She turned back towards me, shaking her head.

“Why would I tell you anything? You don’t even call her mom. You just call her Abbey.”

“Because she’s not my mom! She chose you Clarke! Don’t you get that? She didn’t want me. We could’ve grown up together. We could’ve been sisters.”

I shook my head, sniffling.

“But she didn’t want me. She only wanted you. You’re her daughter, I’m just added baggage.”

Clarke had tears in her eyes as she looked at me, sighing.

“What are we gonna do about her? If I hadn’t confronted Murphy, none of this would have happened.”

I sat down, casting a glance over at Charlotte. She was laying in the bed, sleeping.

“How could you know it’d go down like that?”

“Bellamy knew.”

I looked over at her, huffing softly.

“Bellamy’s smarter than you give him credit for.” 

Clarke just glanced at me before she looked back down at the table in front of her.

“We think the grounders are a threat. Now we’re killing each other. There have to be consequences. We can’t just let them hang people.”

“Hopefully we’ll figure it out before Murphy kills us for helping her.”

Clarke sighed, nodding.

“He’s not the forgive and forget type.”

I shook my head, glancing at Charlotte.

“I don’t care what you do. Murphy’s not getting Charlotte.”

I woke up with a gasp, shaking my head. The dream was still fresh on my mind, Abbey standing at the control panel, my dad in the containment unit, begging for me to help him. When I was in front of the unit, Abbey had pulled the lever, the door opening, my dad being sucked out. I sat up, looking around. Finn and Clarke were still asleep, one of them snoring. I shook my head as I stood up, turning towards Charlotte, my eyes widening when I saw she wasn’t in bed.

“Shit.”

I climbed up the ladder, pushing the hatch open. I peeked my head up, looking around. I sighed when I didn’t seen anything, climbing out, closing the hatch. I walked around, keeping an eye out for Charlotte and Murphy.

“Charlotte? Charlotte where are you?”

“Looking for something princess?”

I stopped, turning around.

“Murphy.”

He smirked, nodding slightly as he tilted his head.

“One down, three to go.”

I made a face, about to say something when everything became dark, a soaring pain in the back of my head.

“Charlotte! You can’t hide forever. Don’t worry. We won’t hurt you.”

Charlotte screamed when someone grabbed her, placing their hand over her mouth.

“Charlotte, Charlotte stop, it’s me. It’s Bellamy.”

Charlotte kicked him, thrashing around.

“Let me go!”

“I’m trying- hey, hey I’m trying to help you!”

“I’m not your sister! Just stop helping me!”

Bellamy sighed, shaking his head.

“Charlotte, where are the others? Where’s YN.”

She turned, screaming.

“I’m over here!”

Bellamy placed his hand back over her mouth, turning her towards him.

“Are you trying to get us both killed?”

“Just go, okay? I’m the one they want.”

“Okay, Charlotte, listen to me. I won’t leave you.”

“Please Bellamy. Murphy! Murphy I’m over here!”

Bellamy huffed, standing up and grabbing Charlotte, running. He set her down when they came to a cliff, Bellamy turning as Murphy and a few others walked out of the tree line, standing between them and Charlotte.

“Charlotte! Damn it Bellamy! You cannot fight all of us.”

“Maybe not, but I guarantee I’ll take a few of you out with me.”

“Bellamy stop!”

He looked over, watching as Clarke and Finn ran towards them.

“This has gone too far. Just calm down. We’ll talk about this.”

Murphy scoffed, shaking his head.

“I’m sick of listening to you talk.”

He turned, nodding. Three kids walked out from the back of the group, dragging someone. They stopped beside Murphy, Murphy smirking as he reached out, pulling the cloth over their eyes.

"This can go one of two ways, you give me Charlotte and I let the princess go. Or I kill her and I kill Charlotte.”

Bellamy watched as YN surged forward, only to be pulled back, dropping to her knees. Blood was dripping down her face as she glared at Murphy, Murphy smirking. 

“So what’s it going to be Bellamy? The kid or the princess?”

“Let her go.”

Murphy growled, grabbing YN and pulling her up in front of her, placing his knife at her neck.

“I will slit her throat.”

Charlotte shook her head, tears streaming down her face.

“No, please. Please don’t hurt her.”

Murphy tilted his head to the side, huffing.

“Don’t hurt her? Okay, I’ll make you a deal. You come with me right now, I’ll let her go.”

YN shook her head, looking at Charlotte. Bellamy stepped back, holding Charlotte.

“Don’t do it Charlotte.”

Charlotte took a step back, shaking her head.

“Charlotte! No! Don’t do it!”

“No! No I have to! I can’t let any of you get hurt anymore. Not because of me. Not after what I did.”

She turned, running and jumping. Clarke ran forward, falling to her knees.

“Charlotte! No!”

Murphy gasped, letting YN go. She threw her head back, headbutting Murphy as Bellamy turned towards them, glaring as she kicked him. Bellamy stood up, running towards them and tackling Murphy when he tried to stand up, beating him up. Finn rushed towards YN who had fallen over when Bellamy had tackled Murphy, helping her sit up as Clarke went to Bellamy.

“No! Bellamy! Bellamy, stop! You’ll kill him!”

She tried to push Bellamy off him, gasping when he turned towards her.

“Get off me! He deserves to die.”

“No! We don’t decide who lives and dies. Not down here.”

Bellamy huffed, glaring up at her.

“So help me god if you say we have the right to decide-”

“No, I was wrong before, okay? You were right. Sometimes it’s dangerous to tell people the truth. But if we’re gonna survive down here, we can’t just live by whatever the hell we want. We need rules.”

Finn untied the rope around YN’s wrists, kneeling behind her to untie the cloth around her mouth.

“So what then? We just take him back and pretend like it never happened? Like he didn’t just threaten to kill your sister?”

Clarke shook her head, casting a glance over at Finn and YN, watching as Finn started to fret over YN as she tried to stand.

“No1 we banish him.”

Bellamy clenched his jaw as he stood up, stalking towards Murphy.

“Get up.”

Murphy stood up, only for Bellamy to push him back down.

“Bellamy stop!”

“If I ever catch you near camp, we’ll be back here. Understand?”

Murphy nodded slightly as he shakily stood up, running off. Bellamy turned towards the others, glaring.

“As for the four of you, you can come back and follow me, or go off with him to die. Your choice.”

Bellamy didn’t bother to wait for an answer, turning and walking towards YN and Finn. YN was kneeling on the ground, looking down the ledge, tears streaming down her face as Bellamy knelt beside her, placing his hand on her back. She turned towards him, sniffling.

“She’s gone.”

Bellamy nodded, standing up. He bent down, picking her up. She placed her head on his chest, tears still streaming down her face.

“He’s gone now. We’ll get you back to camp and Clarke can look you over.”

She nodded slightly, closing her eyes. Bellamy looked down at her, sighing as he walked past Clarke and Finn, ignoring the looks they were giving him.

“You’ll be okay.”


	7. Twilight's Last Gleaming pt.1/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So let’s just say that the part that isn’t in the episode happened a day before the actual episode part. This is also kinda filler? I’m trying something new with it

Previously:

_ “I won’t lose them both. Not again.” _

_ “She killed him! She killed the only person who ever loved me. She’s a murderer!” _

_ “Why would I tell you anything? You don’t even call her mom. You just call her Abbey.” _

_ “Because she’s not my mom! She chose you Clarke! Don’t you get that? She didn’t want me. We could’ve grown up together. We could’ve been sisters. But she didn’t want me. You’re her daughter. I’m just added baggage.” _

_ “Bellamy’s smarter than you give him credit for.” _

_ “So what’s it going to be Bellamy? The kid or the princess?” _

_ “Let her go.” _

Bellamy had taken YN to his tent, laying her on his bed. Clarke had followed in after, a small bucket of water in her hands. She sat on the edge of the bed, gently wiping the blood from the side of her face.

“You care about her.”

Bellamy looked up at Clarke, making a face.

“What?”

“YN. you care about her.”

Clarke looked over at Bellamy, slightly shaking her head as she sighed.

“I’m not saying it’s a bad thing. She needs someone. Someone who isn’t me.”

“What happened between you?”

Clarke sighed, looking down at YN.

“It’s like she said, I was picked over her. Dad always said he loved us both equally, more than anything, but mo-Abby, she never said that she loved YN. She only ever said that she loved me. She resents me for it, I think. But I can’t judge her. I’d resent her too if the roles were reversed.”

“It doesn’t look like you have a concussion but if your head starts to hurt or if you get dizzy, come find me.

“Okay.”

“Just to be safe, I’d like you to stay with someone today on the off chance you pass out, or something else happens.

“Okay.”

Clarke hesitantly reached out, placing her hand on top of YN’s.

“Don’t blame yourself for Charlotte.”

“Okay.”

“What happened wasn’t your fault.”

“Yeah.”

Clarke sighed softly, standing up. She looked over at Bellamy, nodding towards the entrance. Bellamy followed behind her, casting a look back at YN.

“You’ll stay with her.”

Bellamy nodded, looking down at Clarke.

“I was planning on it.”

Clarke cast a look at the tent, slightly shaking her head.

“Something’s wrong with her. I don’t know what it is, but somethings wrong. She’s not going to tell me, but maybe she’ll tell you.”

“I’ll ask, but she might not tell me anything.”

“You’d be surprised.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay in my tent? No one will bother you.”

“No.”

Bellamy sighed, shaking his head. Since she’d woken up, she’d only answer in one word sentences. Clarke had said she’d tell him if he asked, but he had asked if she was okay, and she had acted like she didn’t hear him. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

Bellamy nodded, casting a glance at her as they walked. 

“Hey Bellamy!”

Bellamy turned, seeing Miles walking towards them.

“Hey YN.”

She offered him a small smile, placing her hands in her jacket pocket.

“What is it Miles?”

Bellamy should’ve known better. He should’ve known not to turn his back on her, taking his eyes off of her, giving her the opportunity to leave. Because when he turned after Miles left, she was nowhere to be found.

“Shit.”

“Why did you tell me about Wells?”

Finn jumped, turning towards me.

“What?”

I huffed, rolling my eyes as I walked further into his tent.

“Why did you tell me about Wells and Abby?”

He shrugged slightly, tilting his head to the side.

“You deserved to know.”

“But why you?”

“Did you want someone else to tell you?”

He sighed, shaking his head. 

“Clarke wasn’t going to tell you. I knew because I was with them, when the fog happened.”

“You spend a lot of time with her.”

He grinned, tilting his head to the side as I sat down beside him.

“Are you jealous?”

I made a face, shaking my head.

“What? Why would I be jealous? That’s- we’re off topic.”

“How are you feeling?”

I huffed, throwing my hands up.

“Why does everyone keep asking me that? I’m fine!”

“I’m sure you’ve said that all day that it’s no longer a word.”

I turned towards him, glaring.

“I have not.”

“You know, it’s okay to feel upset about what happened.”

I made a face, slightly tilting my head to the side.

“What?”

“Charlotte. It doesn’t take a genius to know that you cared about her. I was with you, you were ready to run for it, leave me and Clarke behind.”

I shrugged, huffing.

“I didn’t though.”

“Chance in numbers.”

“It didn’t matter. He still won.”

“Is that what you think?”

I shook my head, looking down at the ground.

“She’s dead isn’t she? He wanted to kill her, and now she’s dead.”

“You cared about her.”

“She was just a kid. She wouldn’t be down here if the stupid guards had any ounce of compassion in them.”

“Not to be mean, but why do you care so much? We’re all just kids if you think about it.”

“She reminded me of myself. Sh-she just needed someone to be there for her. All I’ve ever wanted is for someone to be there. I’ve been alone my entire life.”

“Have you talked to Clarke?”

“She wouldn’t understand. She had our parents. I barely even had one.”

He moved closer to me, shaking his head.

“She’d try to understand. You know, she took off her wristband.”

“She’s just mad. It’ll blow over eventually. We may be twins, but we’re not alike.”

“You’d be surprised. You just have to give her a chance. And you don’t have no one. You’ve got Clarke, Bellamy, me.”

I snorted, turning my head to look at him.

“You? You’ve literally been a pain dragging me everywhere.”

“You know what they say about that right?”

I made a face, slightly tilting my head.

“What?”

He leaned forward, closing the distance between us, kissing me. I gasped when he pulled me closer to him, one hand on my cheek the other one my waist.

“What uh, what was that for?”

He smiled, running his thumb along my bottom lip.

“I like you.”

“Huh.”

He lightly laughed, shaking his head.

“That’s all you have to say?”

“Well, this is all new to me. I don’t-”

I stood up, shaking my head.

“I need some air.”

I walked out of his tent, running my hand along my forehead.

“YN! YN wait!”

“YN!”

I looked up, seeing Bellamy standing at the top of the hill.

“YN wait.”

Finn grabbed my arm, turning me towards him.

“We can- we need to talk about this.”

I shook my head, turning.

“No, I uh- I just need some air.”

I wobbled slightly, causing me to make a face as I looked at the ground, swaying. 

“YN?”

I looked up, seeing Bellamy walking towards us, a worried expression on his face.

“Where’ve you been? I’ve been looking all over camp for you.”

Finn stepped forward, glaring at Bellamy as he came to a stop in front of us.

“She’s been with me.”

Bellamy glared at Finn before he looked over at me, his expression softening.

“Are you okay?”

I slightly shook my head, black spots filling my vision.

“Bell-”

“YN!”

Bellamy was going to kill someone and at the top of that list was Finn. Then it was YN because she had left his side and now Finn was carrying her into the dropship, yelling for Clarke. Clarke came around the corner, her eyes wide as she looked between them.

“What is it? Everyone in camp can hear you two.”

“It’s YN. She was walking and then she just passed out.”

Clarke rushed towards the makeshift table, pushing the things off it.

“Set her up here.”

Bellamy helped Finn place YN on the table, watching the rise and fall of her chest as Clarke checked her pupils. 

“What happened?”

She looked over at Bellamy who shrugged, glaring at Finn.

“Ask him. She’s been with him.”

“All morning?”

She turned towards Finn, making a face.

“Why was she with you?”

“She just wanted to talk about Wells. She wanted to know why I told her and why you didn’t.”

Clarke huffed, shaking her head.

“I told you to stay out of it. It has nothing to do with you and you keep inserting yourself into our problems.”

She shook her head, taking a deep breath.

“What else happened? Something must’ve happened to cause her to panic.”

“She had a panic attack?”

Clarke looked over at Bellamy, nodding slightly.

“It looks like it. I won’t be able to tell more until she wakes up but it looks like she overworked herself. With her head she shouldn’t have been out much anyway.”

Bellamy rushed around the table, grabbing Finn and shoving him against the wall of the dropship.

“What the hell did you do?! Huh? What did you do?”

“Bellamy!”

Finn huffed, pushing at Bellamy.

“Get off me!”

Clarke rushed towards them, trying to pull Bellamy off of Finn.

“Bellamy let him go! You’re gonna hurt him!”

He pushed his elbow harder into Finn's neck, huffing.

“That’s the point.”

“Bell.”

Bellamy let Finn go, turning towards YN. She was trying to sit up, causing Bellamy to rush to her side, gently pushing her back down.

“You need to lay back down.”

She huffed, looking up at him.

“What happened?”

“You passed out.”

“Oh.”

After checking on Finn Clarke stood up, walking towards YN.

“How do you feel?”

“My head hurts.”

Clarke nodded, looking between Bellamy and Finn.

“Did she hit her head when she fell?”

“Kinda?”

Clarke rolled her eyes, helping YN sit up, checking her over again.

“It looks like you have a mild concussion. You need to be careful for a couple of days. You’re going to need to stay with someone in case you pass out again.”

“She can stay with me.”

Clarke turned her head, Bellamy huffing as he turned towards Finn, glaring.

“No. No way in hell is she staying with you.”

He turned back towards YN, offering her a small smile.

“She can stay with me.”

YN huffed slightly, looking up at Clarke.

“Can I just stay with you?”

Clarke tried to hide her surprise as she nodded, smiling softly.

“Of course you can.”

Bellamy and Finn watched as Clarke helped YN walk out of the dropship, Bellamy turned towards Finn, pointing at him.

“I will find out what happened.”

Finn shrugged, grinning.

“Nothing happened. And even if it did, you’d never find out about it.”

Bellamy scoffed as Finn walked past him.

“Asshole.” 

“Are you-”

“I’m sorry.”

Clarke made a face, turning to look at YN.

“What?”

“I’ve been unfair to you, holding a grudge.”

YN looked up at Clarke, sighing.

“You didn’t deserve it. I was, my problems are with Abby, not you. And instead of dealing with that, I’ve been taking it out on you.”

“It’s okay.”

“No it’s not.”

Clarke stopped, moving to stand in front of YN.

“Yes it is because I’m your sister. If I can’t handle a little anger from you, then that’s pathetic. But it’s okay. I didn’t hate you for it and you shouldn’t either.”

YN smiled as she looked up at Clarke, holding her pinky out.

“Still sisters?”

Clarke laughed, looping her pinky with YN’s.

“Still sisters.”


	8. Twilight's Last Gleaming pt. 2/2

Previously:

_ “You care about her.” _

_ “What?” _

_ “YN. You care about her.” _

_ “What happened wasn’t your fault.” _

_ “You don’t have no one. You’ve got Clarke, Bellamy, me.” _

_ “What uh, what was that for?” _

_ “I like you.” _

_ “Huh.” _

_ “I will find out what happened.” _

_ “Nothing happened. And even if it did, you’d never find out about it.” _

_ “Still sisters?” _

_ “Still sisters.” _

“Bellamy! Get out here!”

Bellamy ran his hand down his face as he looked down at YN. Clarke had needed to do something and had asked him to watch YN. YN hadn’t said much, other than that her head was starting to hurt and she was feeling a little light headed. Clarke had told him that if YN slept, she’d need to be woken up every so often. He so badly wanted to ask what had happened with her and Finn, but as soon as her head hit the makeshift pillow, she was out. Checking that she was still asleep, he pushed the tarp to his tent to the side, making his way outside.

“They’re coming to help us! Now we can kick some grounder ass!”

Bellamy looked up, seeing a ball of fire falling.

“We should get moving? Everyone’s ready.”

Bellamy shook his head, looking around.

“No one’s going anywhere. Not while it’s dark. It isn’t safe. We’ll head out at first light. Pass the word.”

“Everyone for a hundred miles saw this thing come down. What if the grounders get to it first?”

Octavia stepped forward, sighing.

“Bell, we should go now.”

He huffed, shaking his head as he turned back towards his tent, calling over his shoulder.

“I said we wait until sunrise.”

Clarke and Finn made their way into camp, looking around, seeing most of the kids were up.

“Looks like everybodys up.”

One of the kids closest to them smiled, walking towards them.

“Did you guys see that? You know it’s from the ark right? It had to be.”

Clarke nodded, tightening her grip on her bag.

“Grab your stuff. Let’s find out.”

The kid shook his head, sighing.

“Bellamy said we’re gonna wait until sunrise.”

Clarke made a face, tilting her head to the side.

“Where is he?”

“He’s in his tent.”

Clarke nodded, making her way through camp, Finn trailing behind her. She pushed the tarp to the side, looking around.

“YN?”

Clarke walked towards her, kneeling beside her, gently shaking her as Finn walked in, an unreadable expression on his face.

“YN?”

She grumbled as she woke up, huffing slightly as she blinked awake, meeting Clarke’s gaze.

“Yeah?”

Clarke offered her a smile as she helped her sit up, looking around the tent.

“Where’s Bellamy?”

YN shrugged, yawning.

“I don’t know. He left a little while ago, said he had to do something.”

She made a face, looking between Clarke and Finn.

“Why? What’s wrong?”

“His gear’s gone.”

Clarke looked over at Finn, looking to where Finn was looking at, huffing.

“He told everyone to stay. Whatever’s in that thing, he wants it. We’ve gotta get there before he does.”

Clarke walked out of the tent, Finn following behind her. YN shook her head, huffing as she followed after them, pulling her jacket on.

“Someone wanna tell me what the hell happened?”

Clarke turned, shaking her head.

“You need to stay here.”

YN made a face, tilting her head to the side.

“Why?”

“Because of your head. You’ll be a liability.”

“Bellamy likes me more than he likes you two. Whatever the problem is, he’ll listen to me before he’ll listen to either of you.”

She grinned, tilting her head to the side.

“Besides, you said I need to be with someone and there’s no one else here who can babysit me.”

Clarke huffed, shaking her head.

“Fine, but you stay with us, okay?”

YN nodded, grinning at Clarke as she mock saluted.

“Mam yes mam.”

“Should we split up?”

I made a face, looking over at Clarke.

“You wanna split up?”

Clarke nodded, sighing.

“Yeah, we’ll cover more ground that way.”

I huffed, stepping closer to her.

“Well, I’m going with you.”

Clarke nodded, looking over at Finn.

“You go that way and we’ll go this way.”

Finn nodded, looking between both of us before he turned, walking away.

“What was that about?”

I made a face, looking over at Clarke.

“What?”

She looked over at me, her expression matching mine.

“You haven’t noticed it?”

“Noticed what?”

“How he acts around you. It’s like how Bellamy acts when you’re around.”

I stopped, looking over at Clarke.

“What- hold up, what does Bellamy have to do with anything?”

Clarke grinned, shaking her head as she started walking again.

“Nothing. So, what’s up with Finn?”

“Yesterday, he had uh, he sorta kissed me? He told me he liked me.”   
She made a face, slightly shaking her head.

“And, do you like him?”

I shook my head, shrugging.   
“No? I don’t know. This is the most human interaction I’ve had like, ever. I’m a little overwhelmed.”

She stopped, turning towards me.

“You know you can come to me, right? For anything? I know we’re still a little shaky but I’m here for you.”

I nodded, smiling at her.

“I’m here for you too you know.”

“I know. Hey, look, it’s over here!”

I turned, seeing the pod that had landed. We both ran to it, Clarke opening the door. She looked in, gasping. I peeked around the corner, my eyes widening.

“Oh, my god. Hi. I made it?”

We helped her out of the pod, helping her take the space suit off. We both stood off to the side, watching as she slowly spun around.

“I dreamed it would smell like this.”

She looked over at us, smiling. 

“Is this rain?”

We nodded, looking up when Finn walked through the clearing.

“Oh my god, Finn?”

“Raven!”

She ran to him, jumping in his arms, kissing him.

“I knew you couldn’t be dead.”

He set her down, reaching up towards her forehead.

“You’re bleeding.”

I jumped when Clarke placed her hand on my arm, causing me to look over at her.

“Are you okay?”

I looked back over at Finn and Raven, watching as he helped her sit down.

“I uh, I don’t know? I think I’m a little grossed out.”

She nodded, walking towards them. I trailed behind her, watching as she looked over the wound on Raven’s head.

“Let me get something for that.”

“I’m sorry.”

I shook my head, casting a glance at Finn, taking a small step away from him.

“We don’t need to discuss this, or anything really.”

“We’ve known each other our whole lives.”

“Yeah, still don’t need to talk about it.”

“I’m sorry.”

I huffed, looking over at him.

“I really don’t care.”

I walked towards Raven and Clarke, smiling at her.

“Hi, I’m YN and this is my sister, Clarke.”

“Clarke?”

She looked over at Clarke, her eyes wide.

“This was all because of your mom.”

“My mom?”

She nodded, moving to stand up.

“This was all her plan. We were trying to come down together. If we waited- oh my god. We couldn’t wait because the council was voting whether to kill three hundred people to save air.”

“When?”

“Today. We have to tell them you’re alive.”

She rushed to the pod, looking around.

“The radio’s gone. It must’ve gotten loose during reentry.”

Clarke looked over at me, sighing.

“Someone got here before us. We have to find him.”

“He wouldn’t have taken the radio, right?”

Clarke sighed, shaking her head.

“He might’ve. He’s made it clear that he doesn’t want the Ark to follow us down here.”

“Yeah but-”

Clarke reached out, taking my hand in hers.

“It’s okay YN. We’ll find him and fix this.”

I nodded, sighing.

“Yeah.”

“We’ll find him. And then we can fix this and you can see what I was talking about earlier.”

“Or you could just tell me what you were talking about.”

She grinned, shaking her head.

“Now where’s the fun in that?”

“Hey! Where is it?” 

I watched as Clarke shoved Bellamy, causing him to grin.

“Hey, princess. You taking a walk in the woods?” 

“They're getting ready to kill 300 people up there to save oxygen. And I can guarantee you it won't be council members. It'll be working people. Your people.” 

I took a step forward, sighing.

“Bellamy.”

He looked over Clarke’s shoulder and at me, his expression falling as he pushed Clarke to the side, walking towards me, placing his hand behind my neck, looking me over.

“What are you doing here? You’re supposed to be resting.”

I shook my head, crossing my arms over my chest.

“Where's the radio?” 

He shook his head, huffing as he dropped his hand.

“I have no idea what you're talking about.”

“Bellamy Blake? They're looking everywhere for you.”

Bellamy looked over at Raven, glaring. 

“Shut up.”

“Why are they looking for you?”

He looked down at the ground, causing me to huff as I looked over at Raven.

“Why are they looking for him?”

“He shot Chancellor Jaha.”

Clarke scoffed as Bellamy looked up at me, his eyes red as Clarke glared at him.

“That's why you took the wristbands. Not because of what YN said, but because you needed everyone to think we're dead. And all that "whatever the hell we want"? You just care about saving your own skin.”

He shook his head, walking past me.

“Hey! Shooter!” 

Raven stopped in front of him, pushing him.

“Where's my radio?”

He glared down her, growling.

“Get out of my way.”

“Where is it?” 

“I should've killed you when I had the chance.” 

“Really? Well, I'm right here. Where's my radio?”

Bellamy turned, shaking his head.

“Jaha deserved to die. You all know that.” 

“Yeah, he's not my favorite person, either. But he isn't dead.” 

“What?” 

“You're a lousy shot.” 

I stepped forward, sighing.

“Bellamy, don't you see what this means? You're not a murderer. You always did what you had to do to protect your sister, to protect Octavia. That's who you are.”

Clarke nodded, stepping forward.

“And you can do it again, by protecting three hundred of your people.”

I titled my head to the side, pleading.

“Where's the radio?”

Bellamy looked at me, shaking his head.

“It's too late.” 

“I should’ve told you about her.”

I huffed, turning so my back was towards him.

“I didn’t think I’d see her again.”

I scoffed, shaking my head as I turned back towards him, glaring.

“You-you’re a-”

“I found it!”

I turned, seeing Jones holding the radio in his hands. We all made our way to him, Clarke looking down at the radio as Raven inspected it.

“Can you fix it?”

“Maybe. But it’ll take half a day just to dry out the components to see what’s broken.”

“Like I said, it’s too late.”

Raven scoffed, shaking her head as she glared up at Bellamy.

“Do you have any idea what you did? Do you even care?”

“You asked me to help. I helped.”

“Three hundred people are gonna die today because of you.”

I tilted my head to the side, making a face.

“Who said we have to talk to the Ark?”

Raven turned towards me, making a face.

“What?”

“We just have to let them know we’re down here, right?”

Raven nodded, sighing.

“Yeah but without the radio I don’t know how we’ll be able to do it.”

“So you’re on babysitting duty?”

I shook my head, looking over at Bellamy as I walked towards him.

“No. I told Clarke I’d stay with you.”

He made a face as I came to a stop, looking up at me.

“Why?”

I shrugged, huffing slightly.

“Why not?”

I sat down beside him, casting a glance at him. 

“Why did you leave?”

I huffed as he looked over at me, shaking my head.

“I mean, I get that you needed to get rid of the radio and all, but why didn’t you wake me up? Tell me?”

“Because of Clarke.”

I made a face, turning towards him.

“What does she have to do with anything?”

“She’s your sister. I wasn’t going to put you in the position to pick one of us over the other.”

“You should’ve.”

I looked over at him, sighing.

“You could’ve. Because if the choice came down to you or her, I’d pick-”

I stopped when the flares were launched, causing us both to look up. I stood up, making my way over to Clarke, Bellamy following behind me. Clarke gave me a small smile as I stopped beside her, looking up.

“Do you think they can see it from up there?”

“I don’t know. I hope so.”

She turned towards me, sighing.

“Can you wish on this kind of shooting star?”

I made a face, about to say something when she shook her head.

“Sorry. You wouldn’t understand.”

I sighed, casting a glance at Bellamy before I looked over at Finn and Raven, shaking my head.

“I wouldn’t even know what to wish for.”


	9. His Sisters Keeper

Previously:

_ “Bellamy likes me more than he likes you two. Whatever the problem is, he’ll listen to me before he’ll listen to either of you.” _

_ “You haven’t noticed it?” _

_ “Noticed what?” _

_ “How he acts around you. It’s like how Bellamy acts when you’re around.” _

_ “And, do you like him?” _

_ “No? I don’t know. This is the most human interaction I’ve had like, ever. I’m a little overwhelmed.” _

_ “Why are they looking for him?” _

_ “He shot Chancellor Jaha.” _

_ “She’s your sister. I wasn’t going to put you in the position to pick one of us over the other.” _

_ “You should’ve. You could’ve. Because if the choice came down to your or her, I’d pick-” _

After the flares had launched, I had snuck into my tent, laying down on my makeshift bed, my back towards the entrance.

“YN?”

I tensed, slamming my eyes shut as I tried to steady my breathing. 

“YN?”

I heard the flap of my tent open, and the shuffle of feet. 

“YN are you awake?”

Finn sighed, moving closer to me. I had to fight to stay still when he placed his hand on my arm, leaning over me.

“YN?”

He sat down on the edge of the bed, running his hand along the side of my face.

“I’m sorry. I-I should’ve been honest with you from the beginning. I- it’s just, I’ve known Raven my entire life. And then we were all sent to earth and I saw you and I don’t know, something happened. I still care about her, but, I think-I think I love you. And I know it’s not fair and- I should really tell you this when you're awake.”

He got up, walking out of my tent. When I was sure he was gone I sat up, huffing as I glared at the flap to my tent.

“What the hell?”

“Octavia?”

Bellamy was walking around camp, trying to find Octavia when he saw Finn walking out of YN’s tent, causing him to glare as he huffed, watching Finn leave. Bellamy looked over at YN’s tent before he shook his head, making his way to her tent. He pushed the flap to the side, peeking in.

“YN?”

She was sitting up in bed, a scowl on her face when she looked up, shaking her head as she offered him a small smile.

“Hey, what’s up?”

“You’re up.”

She nodded, casting a glance at the ground.

“Oh, uh, yeah. I can’t seem to fall asleep.”

Bellamy nodded, sighing.

“Nightmares?”

She looked up at him, her gaze faraway as she sighed, biting her lip as she slightly nodded.

“Uh, yeah, something like that.”

She shook her head, standing up, tilting her head to the side.

“What’s wrong? I thought you went to bed a while ago.”

“I can’t find Octavia. Have you seen her?”

She shook her head, making a face.

“No, not since last night I don’t think. Do you- I’ll help you look for her. You go to the dropship and I’ll check the rest of the tents. I’ll see if Clarke’s seen her. Okay?”

Bellamy sighed, nodding.

“Thank you.”

She shrugged, walking past him and out of the tent.

“It’s nothing.”

Bellamy shook his head as he watched her walk off before he turned, walking towards the dropship.

“It’s not nothing.”

“Clarke?”

Clarke looked up, a worried expression on her face as she looked me over.

“Are you okay? What’s wrong?”

She stood up, checking my head.

“Is it your head? Does it still hurt?”

I laughed, shaking my head as I placed my hands on her arms, gently pushing her back.

“I’m fine. I was just coming to ask you if you’ve seen Octavia. Bellamy’s looked all over camp and he can’t find her.”

“I haven’t seen her. Do-want me to help you look for her?”

I sighed, nodding.

“Please? I don’t want to be alone.”

She took my hand in hers, making a face.

“What’s wrong?”

I sighed, casting a look at the entrance to her tent before I looked back over at her.

“Finn came into my tent. I acted like I was asleep thinking he’d leave but instead he sat on my bed and started talking about how he thinks he loves me but he still cares for Raven. He said he should just tell me when I was awake and then he left and then Bellamy came in.”

She nodded, sighing softly.

“So you’re avoiding him.”

I tilted my head to the side, making a face.

“Is that what I’m doing?”

She nodded, squeezing my hand.

“Yeah, that’s what it sounds like.”

She shook her head when she saw the look I was making, lifting her hands in front of her.

“But, it’s totally fine. You have every right to avoid him. I’ll help you too.”

“Really?”

She nodded, smiling.

“Of course. What else are sisters for if not to avoid people?”

After checking the tents twice, me and Clarke had made our way to the dropship where Bellamy was. He looked hopeful when he saw us, his face falling when I shook my head. He clenched his jaw as he turned, raising his voice.

“Alright everyone, gather around and grab a weapon. My sister’s been out there alone for twelve hours. Arm up. We’re not coming back without her.”

I was standing beside Clarke, both of us sharing a look when Jasper walked up, grabbing a knife.

“Hey, Jasper you don’t have to do this.”

I nodded, looking over at him.

“Yeah, you haven’t left camp since we brought you back.”

Jasper shook his head, looking between us.

“I need to do this.”

“And we need all the help we can get.”

I looked up, seeing Bellamy already looking at me.

“We need a tracker.”

He turned, yelling.

“Finn, get out here!”

I shared a look with Clarke, moving so I was standing behind her as Finn walked up.

“We’re leaving.”

Finn nodded, looking around when his eyes landed on me, causing me to hide further behind Clarke, turning my head.

“All right. Let’s get going.”

I stuck close to Clarke as we gathered everything, getting ready to leave when Finn walked up to me, grabbing my arm and pulling me away from Clarke. Clarke gasped, shaking her head as she dropped the things she was holding.

“Finn!”

Finn glared at Clarke as he pulled me to the side, standing in front of me.

“We need to talk.”

I shook my head, crossing my arms over my chest, glaring up at him.

“No we don’t. There’s nothing to talk about, because nothing happened.”

He sighed, shaking his head.

“I kissed you.”

I shot him a look, huffing.

“You have a girlfriend. Who seems really sweet and nice.”

“We started something, you and me.”

I made a face, tilting my head to the side.

“Did we? Because I think you’re the one who kissed me, not the other way around.”

“Guys, guys! Come here!”

Finn turned, Miles standing a few feet behind us, rocking back and forth.

“Did you see that? Look up there.”

I stepped around Finn, walking towards Clarke and the others, looking up.

“It’s beautiful.”

Raven sighed, shaking her head.

“They didn’t work. They didn’t see the flares.”

Bellamy scoffed, looking over at Raven.

“A meteor shower tells you that?”

Clarke shook her head, sighing as she grabbed my hand.

“It’s not a meteor shower, it’s a funeral. Hundreds of bodies being returned to the earth from the Ark. This is what it looks like from the other side. They didn’t get our message.”

Raven turned towards Bellamy, glaring as she rushed towards him.

“This is all because of you!”

I shook my head, pulling my hand from Clarke’s, moving to stand in between Raven and Bellamy, slightly glaring at Raven.

“He helped us find the radio.”

Raven looked down at me, glaring.

“Yeah after he jacked it from my pod and trashed it!”

I nodded, huffing.

“And he knows.”

Clarke nodded, moving beside me.

“Now he has to live with it.”

“All I know is that my sister is out there and I’m gonna find her.”

I turned, watching as Bellamy grabbed his things.

“You coming or what?”

I nodded, grabbing my pack. 

“What are we waiting for? Move out.”

Clarke grabbed my arm, causing me to turn towards her.

“What’s wrong?”

“We have to talk to the Ark. Three hundred won’t be enough. The oxygen level will just keep dropping. And if we don’t tell them that they can survive down here, they’ll kill more people; they have to.”

Finn walked towards us, looking between us both.

“Guys, they’re leaving. We gotta go.”

I looked back at Bellamy, before I turned looking over at Clarke.

“I got to do this. You should stay and fix the radio.”

Clarke nodded, hesitating before she pulled me to her, giving me a hug. I tensed, Clarke leaning back and looking at me.

“Be careful, okay?”

I nodded, turning and walking towards Bellamy and the others.

“You okay?”

I nodded, adjusting my pack on my back.

“Yeah, peachy.”

Bellamy nodded, turning back towards camp.

“Finn? We’re not gonna find her without you.”

I looked up, watching as Raven walked towards Finn, leaning up and kissing him. I shook my head, turning back around.

“You sure you’re okay?”

I looked up at Bellamy, making a face.

“Yeah, of course? Why?”

Bellamy looked over as Finn walked towards us, his face hardening as he shook his head.

“No reason.”

I made a face, slightly nodding.

“O-kay.”

“YN please can we just-”

I shook my head, walking faster.

“Nope.”

I walked past Finn, hearing him groan.

“Seriously?”

I said nothing as I kept my pace, looking around.

“Look! Over here!”

I turned, seeing one of the kids who came with us standing near the edge of the steep ridge, pointing down.

“What is it?”

He shined his light down, each of us leaning over, looking down.

“Right there, you see it? Is that Octavia’s?”

Bellamy huffed, his eyes hardening.

“Rope.”

I watched as he was handed rope, tying it around a nearby tree, tightening it when Finn stepped up.

“What are you doing?”

“We need the rope to get back up.”

I snorted, turning and looking away when they both looked over at me. Bellamy made his way down, yelling when he reached the tree where the rope was.

“It’s hers. I’m going all the way down.”

Once he was down, I went to grab the rope, turning when someone grabbed me.

“What are you doing?”

I huffed, glaring up at Finn as I snatched my arm free.

“What does it look like? I’m going down.”

“It’s too dangerous. You could get hurt.”

I grabbed the rope, shooting him an innocent smile.

“If I punch you in the face, will it hurt?”

“Hey! What’s the hold up?!”

I shook my head, looking down.

“Nothing.”

Finn shot me a look as I climbed down, Bellamy grabbing me when I was close enough, helping me down.

“Thanks.”

He nodded, taking a step back from me when Jasper and Finn dropped beside us. Bellamy turned, looking around as the others climbed down.

“Look, someone else was here.”

I looked over to where Bellamy was looking, Finn walking behind us.

“The prints are deeper going that way. He was carrying her.”

“If they took her, she’s alive.”

Jasper looked over at Bellamy, sighing.

“Like when they took me.”

We had followed the tracks through another clearing, stopping when we came to another path. Skeletons were on both sides of the path, on posts and on the ground, a sign near the entrance.

“I don’t speak grounder, but I’m pretty sure this means keep out.”

Those who came with us started to murmur, causing Bellamy to huff as he shook his head.

“Go back if you want. My sister, my responsibility. I’d walk into hell to find her.”

He walked forward, not bothering to stop to see who was following him, as Jasper looked around.

“I think we just did.”

I snorted, shaking my head as I followed after Bellamy.

I watched as Finn walked up to Bellamy, shaking his head.

“I got nothing. We lost the trail.”

“Keep looking.”

I sighed, shaking my head as I moved in front of them both, looking up at Bellamy.

“We can’t just keep wandering around Bellamy. We’ve been out here for hours. We don’t even know where we’re going.”

Finn nodded, casting a glance at me.

“She’s right. We should backtrack-”

Bellamy huffed, shaking his head.

“I’m not going back.”

“Hey- where’s John?”

We all stopped, looking around.

“I just saw him a second ago.”

Bellamy’s jaw clenches as he pulls his axe from his side, looking around.

“Spread out. He couldn’t have gotten that far.”

I turned when I heard a loud “thud,” seeing one of the kids who stayed with us on the ground, his throat slashed. We ran to him as I fell to my knees beside him, placing my fingers on his neck, sighing. I look up at Bellamy, shaking my head. Finn looked up, huffing.

“They use the trees.”

“We shouldn’t have crossed the boundary.”

I looked up when Jasper pointed behind me, seeing the figure he was pointing at.

“There, right there.”

A grounder was standing a distance from us, watching as. 

“Look, there’s another one.”

Finn stepped closer to me, looking around.

“We should run.”

Bellamy grabs my hand, pulling me up as we take off running. Every so often we turn, a grounder standing where we were originally planning on running to.

“What are we gonna do? They keep heading us off.”

I turned my head when I heard Jasper gasping, causing me to pull my hand from Bellamy’s as I caught up to Jasper, placing my hand on his back.

“Are you okay?”

Jasper shook his head, placing his hand on his chest as he gasped.

“I can’t run much longer.”

”I’m not stopping for him!”

Bellamy stopped, turning towards us as I helped Jasper try to catch his breath.

“I’m sick of running anyway.”

Roma shook her head as she looked around, her eyes wide.

“Diggs where are you?”

“Roma!”

Roma takes off, causing me to groan as we all ran after her. I gasped as we all came to a stop, seeing Diggs laying on the ground, spears sticking out of his body. Roma kept running as we looked around, Finn huffing.

“They were leading us here. It’s the only direction we could run in.”

I made a face, looking around the group.

“Where’s Roma?”

It only went downhill from there. We had found Roma, a spear in her chest, impaling her to a tree.

“She only came for me.”

I shook my head, gently squeezing Bellamy’s hand.

“It’s not your fault.” 

Jasper turned, his face red as he yelled.

“Come on! We know you’re out there! You want to kill us!”

Bellamy turned towards Jasper as him and Finn tried to shut Jasper up when grounders started to run around us.

“They’re coming!”

We all stood back to back, Finn and Bellamy on either side of me, preparing to fight when a horn sounded, causing the grounders to stop and turn, running off.

“They’re leaving.”

“The horn, what does it mean?”

I looked up at Bellamy, shaking my head, my eyes wide.

“Acid fog.”

Finn turned, pulling a parachute out of his pack, Jasper turning and helping him spread it out, all of us moving under it, tucking the sides in and holding it down. I was practically sitting in Bellamy’s lap, and I could feel the glare Finn was shooting at us both when Jasper spoke up.

“How long are we supposed to wait?”

“Will this even work?”

“We’ll find out.”

Bellamy shook his head, huffing.

“No we won’t. There’s no fog.”

I turned my head, seeing Bellamy lifting the flap of the chute, causing us to let the parachute go, standing up.

“They’re coming back.”

I shook my head, looking at where Bellamy was looking.

“I think he’s alone.”

“He doesn’t see us. I’m going after him.”

Finn shook his head, making a face.

“And what? Kill him?”

Bellamy shook his head, walking forward.

“No, catch him. Make him tell me where Octavia is and then kill him.”

Instead of Bellamy catching the grounder, we had decided to follow him. The grounder had ducked into a cave that we would’ve missed had we not been following him. We snuck in behind him, keeping our guard up when the cave opened up, showing Octavia chained to the wall, the grounder laying at her feet.

“Bellamy?”

“Octavia.” 

“Get the key.”

Bellamy runs to her, unlocking the chains, pulling her into a hug.

“We should go, now. Before he wakes up.”

Bellamy looked up, shaking his head as he stood up.

“He’s not gonna wake up.”

Octavia grabbed his arm, shaking her head.

“Bellamy stop. He didn’t hurt me. Let’s just go!”

“They started this.”

I knelt next to the grounder, looking over when Finn knelt beside me, lifting the horn in my hands.

“Foghorn.”

Finn’s eyes widened before he shoved me to the ground, causing me to groan as I landed on my side, hitting my head. I leaned up, seeing Finn laying on his back, a knife in his chest. Bellamy tackled the grounder as I crawled towards Finn, kneeling beside him, shaking him.

“Finn? Finn wake up.”

I turned when I heard Bellamy groan, seeing the grounder on top of him. I stood up, running towards him and pushing him off of Bellamy. The grounder growled, grabbing me and forcing me under him, placing his hands around my throat. I started to gasp, grabbing at his hands, trying to kick him off. I started to cough as I saw black spots, gasping for air when the grounder fell to the ground beside me. I looked up, seeing Jasper standing above me, a stick in his hands. Bellamy stood up, helping me sit up, his hand on my back, running up and down my spine.

“Are you okay?”

I nodded, lifting my head.

“Yeah. We need to get Finn back to the dropship, to Clarke.”

Bellamy nodded, helping me stand before we made a makeshift gurney for Finn.

“Clarke! Clarke!”

Bellamy looked towards one of the kids, yelling at them.

“Go find Clarke, now!

Clarke came running towards us, shaking her head.

“I’m here, what’s up?”

I stepped forward, shaking my head.

“It’s Finn.”

Clarke’s eyes widened as she gasped, slightly shaking her head.

“He’s alive, but Clarke, it’s bad.”

She took my hand in hers, gently squeezing it when Jasper spoke up.

“Oh my god, Finn!”

“They wouldn’t let us take the knife out.”

Clarke shook her head, huffing.

“No, no that was a good call. Get him in the dropship, now.”

Raven walked towards us, looking at Clarke.

“Clarke, can you save him?”

Clarke shook her head, sighing,

“No, not me. I need my mother. I need to talk to her.”

Raven shook her head, making a face.

“There’s still no radio.”

Clarke let my hand go, grabbing Raven.

“Raven, fix it!”

Clarke gave me a small smile as she passed me, rushing into the dropship. I looked up when I heard yelling, seeing Bellamy and Octavia standing in front of each other.

“No, you’re wrong. I saved your life. For all you know he was keeping you alive to use you as bait for one of their traps.

“No! I don’t think so.”

“You don’t think O! That’s the problem. They killed three of our people today. And if you would’ve let me kill him when I had the chance, Finn wouldn’t be in there dying right now.”

Octavia clenched her jaw, glaring up at Bellamy.

“Stop blaming me for your mistakes! What happened to Finn is not my fault. I wanted to leave, so if Finn dies in there, that’s on you. Everything that’s gone wrong is because of you. You got me locked up on the Ark. you wanted me to go to that stupid dance. You got mom killed!”

“Me? Mom was floated for having you.”

I shook my head, stepping forward.

“Bell-” 

“She’s dead because you’re alive. That was her choice. I didn’t have a choice. My life ended the day you were born.”

Octavia's eyes widened, tears in her eyes as she clenched her jaw, turning and running. I sighed, shaking my head.

“That was a little harsh, don’t you think?”

He turned towards me, glaring as he stepped towards me.

“What would you know about anything? You don’t know anything! You have your little secret meeting with everyone and give me half ass answers whenever I try to talk to you.”

His chest was heaving as he stopped in front of me, glaring down at me. “You don’t know what it’s like to have a family, too loose everything. You don’t know!”

I nodded, biting my bottom lip.

“Right.”

I shook my head, looking up at him.

“No, yo-you’re right. I-I don’t, I’m not- I can’t offer any advice. I can’t help. I don’t know anything.”

I turned, wrapping my arms around me as I walked towards my tent. I fell onto my bed with a huff, sniffling as I turned to lay on my side.


	10. Contents Under Pressure

Previously:

_ “I saw you and I don’t know, something happened. I still care about her, but, I think-I think I love you.” _

_ “So you’re avoiding him.” _

_ “Is that what I’m doing?” _

_ “Yeah, that’s what it sounds like. But, it’s totally fine. You have every right to avoid him. I’ll help you too.” _

_ “Really?” _

_ “Of course. What else are sisters for if not to avoid people?” _

_ “There’s nothing to talk about, because nothing happened.” _

_ “I kissed you.” _

_ “You have a girlfriend. Who seems really nice.” _

_ “We started something, you and me.” _

_ “You don’t know what it’s like to have a family, to lose everything. You don’t know!” _

_ “Right. No, yo-you’re right. I-I don’t, I’m not- I can’t offer any advice. I can’t help. I don’t know anything.” _

Clarke looked around the dropship, her face falling when she doesn’t see her sister anywhere.

“Have any of you seen YN?”

“No.”

“I saw her walking to her tent earlier. Maybe she’s still there.”

Clarke nodded, thanking them before she walked out of the dropship. It was raining pretty hard, the wind howling as she walked towards YN’s tent. She pushed the tarp to the side, sighing.

“YN? What are you doing here? Everyone’s been evacuated to the dropship.”

YN didn’t answer, causing Clarke to make a face as she sat on the edge of the bed, placing her hand on YN’s shoulder.

“YN?”

YN sighed, turning to lay on her back, looking up at Clarke.

“Oh my god YN, what’s wrong? What happened?”

She sniffled, shaking her head, tears falling down her face.

“I-I don’t wanna talk about it.”

Clarke sighed, slightly shaking her head.

“You know you can talk to me. You can tell me anything.”

YN sat up, rubbing her eyes.

“How’s Finn?”

Clarke sighed, slightly shaking her head.

“Not good. Raven is trying to get a hold of the Ark so I can talk to mom. If I want to save Finn, I need mom.”

“He pushed me out of the way.”

“What?”

“The grounder, he was aiming for me. Finn, he-he pushed me out of the way. He kept trying to talk to me the entire time, and I just- I kept pushing him away. And now he’s gonna die thinking I hate him and it’s gonna be my fault and da-”

Clarke reached out, placing her hand on YN’s cheek, turning her towards her, shaking her head.

“It’s not your fault. You’ve done nothing wrong. Do you hear me? Nothing. Finn’s not going to die, okay? Everything’s going to be okay. But you need to come into the dropship, it’s not safe out here.”

YN shook her head, moving to lay back down.

“I just want to be alone.”

“YN-”

YN shook her head, offering Clarke a small smile.

“Don’t worry Clarke, I’m good at being alone.”

Bellamy looked around the dropship, making a face as he walked towards where Clarke and Raven were, walking towards Clarke.

“Where’s YN?”

Clarke made a face, looking over at Octavia.

“Can you watch him?”

Octavia nodded, walking closer to Finn as Clarke and Bellamy walked towards the dropship door.

“What happened out there?”

Bellamy made a face, tilting his head to the side.

“What?”

Clarke huffed, shaking her head.

“YN is in her tent, crying! She refused to come in the dropship because she wants to be alone. She thinks what happened to Finn is her fault.”

“Why would she-”

“Finn pushed her out of the way. Apparently the grounder was aiming for her and Finn pushed her out of the way.”

“You said she’s still in her tent?”

“Yeah why-”

Bellamy turned, walking out of the dropship. Clarke shook her head, turning and walking back towards Finn.

It was raining heavier than it was when they had brought the grounder back, the wind blowing harder as Bellamy walked towards YN’s tent, pushing the flap to the side. He stopped at the entrance, looking YN over. With a soft sigh he walked forward, kneeling beside her, gently shaking her awake.

“YN?”

She groaned, shaking her head.

“Nooo go awaaay.”

Bellamy’s lip curled up, shaking his head. 

“It’s not safe to stay out here with the storm. You need to come to the dropship.”

YN huffed, peeking an eye open before she scoffed, turning so her back was towards Bellamy.

“Go away.”

“YN please, it’s-”

She sat up pushing at Bellamy as she glared at him.

“Go away! I don’t want to talk to you! I want to be alone okay?”

She pushed him again when he didn’t budge, knocking him back onto the ground. 

“I don’t want to go to the dropship and listen to Finn dying or Raven and Clarke or even you! So just go away! Go away and leave me alone!” 

She laid back down, her back towards Bellamy. He shook his head, pushing himself up as he stood, walking towards her.

“I’m sorry I upset you. I shouldn’t have said the things I said.”

“I don’t care.”

Bellamy sighed, nodding.

“But either way, I’m not leaving you. You can hate me in the dropship. But you’re not staying out here.”

She turned, laying on her back, glaring up at Bellamy.

“Oh yeah? And what are you going to do? Drag me into the dropship because I’m not budging.”

“Something like that.”

He bent down, sliding his arms underneath her, picking her up, causing her to yelp as she threw her arms around.

“Bellamy! Bellamy let me go! Put me down!”

Bellamy shook his head, adjusting her in his arms.

“Nope.”

He looked down at her, grinning as he walked towards the entrance of her tent.

“Unless you want me to drop you.”

She grabbed onto his jacket, shaking her head as she huffed.

“Don’t you dare.”

As soon as we were in the dropship, Bellamy set me down, his hand lingering on my waist as I got my bearings before I walked off, looking for Clarke, ignoring Bellamy’s calls for me to stay. I found Clarke standing over Finn, Raven sitting in front of a makeshift radio.

“YN?”

I looked over at Clarke, sighing.

“Hey.”

She smiled, walking towards me.

“When’d you get here?”

I huffed, shaking my head.

“Freaking Bellamy carried me here. Said it wasn’t safe to stay in my tent.”

Clarke smiled, sighing softly.

“He’s right. According to the Ark, there’s a hurricane right above us.”

I made a face, tilting my head to the side.

“The Ark? How are-”

“Clarke? Clarke, are you there?”

My eyes widened, Clarke taking my hand in hers.

“Raven got the radio working. We’re able to talk to the Ark now. I, in order to save Finn, I needed to talk to mom.”

“Clarke? Clarke are you ready to begin?”

Clarke looked over at the radio, clenching her jaw as she squeezed my hand.

“It’ll be okay.”

I nodded, watching as Clarke walked towards Raven. I cast a glance towards Finn, sighing as I walked towards him. I placed my hand in his.

“I’m so sorry Finn.”

“Clarke? Clarke is that, YN?”

I looked up, seeing Clarke and Raven already looking at me as I met Clarke’s eyes.

“No mom, YN, she isn’t here.”

“I could’ve sworn I heard her voice. Are you sure she’s not there? YN? YN are you there?”

I stood up, shaking my head as I turned, walking away, hearing Clarke sigh.

“No mom, YN is dead.”

I looked up when I saw Octavia climbing down the hatch, her jaw clenched.

“Octavia? Octavia what’s wrong?”

Her eyes widened when she saw me, jumping down, rushing towards me and placing her hands on my arms.

“YN you have to stop him.”

I made a face, tilting my head to the side.

“Stop who?”

“Bellamy!”

I sighed, shaking my head.

“What’s he doing?”

“They went back to the cave and they brought the grounder here. They’re up there torturing him!”

“What?”

“YN you have to stop him. He’ll listen to you. You’re the only one he’ll listen to.”

I nodded, sighing softly.

“I’ll try, but I don’t know what good it’ll do.”

She smiled, wrapping her arms around me.

“Thank you!”

I laughed, shaking my head as she let me go, walking towards the hatch, climbing up the ladder. I tried to push the hatch open, making a face when it didn’t budge. I banged my fist against it, waiting for a reply.

“Go away Octavia. You know you’re not allowed up here.”

I scoffed, shaking my head as I banged against the hatch again.

“Let me in Miller.”

“Sorry YN, can’t do that.”

I banged onto the hatch harder, growling.

“Dammit let me in!”

I heard the hatch open, glaring as Miller stepped to the side. I climbed up, looking around, my eyes widening when they landed on the grounder before I looked over at Bellamy.

“What the hell are you doing?”

He tilted his head to the side, grinning slightly.

“Whatever the hell we want.”

I shook my head, walking towards him.

“That’s not funny.”

“Little bit.”

“Not even close. Is this really what- who we are? People who result in torturing others?”

He huffed, looking down at me.

“You’ve been talking to Clarke.”

I made a face, tilting my head to the side.

“Clarke? No, she knows about this?”

He nodded, causing me to sigh.

“Octavia sent me up here. She thinks I can talk some sense into you, stop you from doing something you’ll regret.”

He leaned forward, tilting his head to the side.

“And? Are you going to try to stop me?”

“I do-what are you trying to do here anyway?”

“We need answers. We need to know how many of them there are. If it’s not them, it’s us. And I’d rather it be them than us.”

I huffed, turning and walking towards the small table that was in there, jumping up onto it, my legs dangling off the side. Bellamy grinned, shaking his head as he walked towards me.

“And what are you doing?”

“Clarke is talking to Abby, trying to save Finn who’s only in this mess because he-”

I nodded towards the grounder who was watching us, blood dripping down the side of his face.

“Was aiming for me and Finn pushed me out of the way. I’d rather not have to listen to Abbey and pretend like I’m not there and I sure as hell don’t want to deal with all those other idiots down there so you’re stuck with me, whether you like it or not.”

He stopped in front of me, tilting his head to the side.

“And you’re not going to try and stop us, stop this?”

“What’s the point? It’s not like you’d stop even if I did ask.”

He placed his hands on the table beside my knees, leaning forward.

“Ask me then.”

I shook my head, crossing my arms over my chest, slightly leaning back.

“I’m still mad at you, now shoo.”

He laughed, shaking his head.

“Just stay here, okay?”

I nodded, making grabby hands at him.

“Gimme your jacket and I promise to stay put.”

He laughed, shrugging his guard jacket off, handing it to me. I pulled it on, moving so I was laying down on the table.

“Now I’ll stay put.”

I jumped awake when someone gently shook me, looking up to see Clarke standing beside me. I pushed myself up, my legs dangling off the side of the table.

“What is it? Is it, is it Finn?”

“He’s alive. I was able to get the knife out. Mom says we need to give him some time.”

“He’s okay?”

Clarke nodded, gently squeezing my knee.

“He’s okay.”

She looked me over, her eyes slightly widening as she grinned, leaning closer to me, whispering.

“Is that Bellamy’s jacket?”

I looked down, shrugging as I looked back up at her.

“I was cold.”

She grinned, shaking her head.

“Oh I’m sure he-”

“Clarke, he’s seizing!”

Clarke’s eyes widened as she turned, running towards the hatch. I pushed off the table, following after her.

“He was fine then-”

Clarke looked over at Raven, shaking her head.

“Get our mother on the radio now. Raven, now!”

Raven shook her head, tears in her eyes as she looked up at Clarke.

“The radio’s dead! Interference from the storm.”

Raven sniffled as she looked down at Finn, tears in her eyes.

“Please, don’t let him die.”

Clarke sighed as Finn stopped seizing, looking between me and Raven.

“Help me get him on his side. There’s fluid in his lungs, he could choke.”

I rushed to her side, helping her turn Finn as Raven stood across from us, holding onto Finn.

“Fluid in his lungs. Does that mean the knife hit something?”

Clarke shook her head as we turned Finn back onto his back, making a face.

“This isn’t blood, it’s something else. I did everything she told me.”

I made a face, looking up at Clarke.

“The knife.”

Clarke made a face, slightly shaking her head.

“What about it?”

“Poison. The knife, it had poison on it.”

I picked up the knife, running towards the hatch, banging on it.

“Let me in Miller, now!”

The hatch opened and I climbed out, running towards where Bellamy was, holding the knife up in front of the grounder, my chest heaving as I glared at him.

“What’s on this?”

Bellamy made a face, placing his hand on my arm, turning me towards him, making a face.

“What are you talking about?”

“He poisoned the blade.”

I turned back towards the grounder, taking a step forward.

“All this time you knew Finn was going to die no matter what we did. What is it? Is there an antidote?”

“YN, he doesn’t understand you.”

I turned towards Octavia, shaking my head.

“He’s going to.”

I made a face, looking over at Bellamy.

“The vials, where are they?”

Bellamy nodded towards the table I was laying on, Miller bringing us the vials.

“There’s gotta be an antidote here. You’d be stupid to have a poison without the antidote.” 

I knelt down in front of him, picking up one of the vials, looking up at the grounder.

“Which one?”

Bellamy stepped forward, flipping his knife in his hand.

“Answer her question!”

“Show us, please. Which one? Our friend is dying down there and you can stop that.”

“I’ll get him to talk.”

“Bellamy no!”

We both turned, watching as Octavia walked towards us, shaking her head. Bellamy glared slightly, scoffing.

“He wants Finn to die. What can’t you see that? Do you want him to live or not?”

Octavia turned towards me, tears in her eyes.

“YN please, you said you’d stop him. This isn’t who we are.”

I shook my head, casting a glance at Bellamy, nodding.

“Do it.”

Bellamy wrapped the strap of the seatbelt around his hand, glaring at the grounder.

“You’re gonna show us the antidote or you’re gonna wish you had.”

“Bellamy no! Please!”

Bellamy used the metal part of the seatbelt, causing me to flinch as it made contact with the grounder, Octavia crying as the others tried to hold her back.

“Please, just tell them.”

“Which one’s the antidote.”

“Just tell them!”

I looked up when Clarke and Raven climbed up the hatch, both of them walking towards me as I stood up, making a face.

“Finn’s getting worse. We’re running out of time.”

I shook my head, looking over at Bellamy and the grounder.

“He’s not telling us anything.”

Raven glared, clenching her jaw as she walked towards the wall, pulling some wires out.

“What are you doing?”

Raven flicked the wires together, causing sparks to form, the grounder flinching back as he started to thrash around.

“Showing him something new.”

Clarke gave me a worried look, slightly shaking her head as I moved back in front of the grounder, lifting another vial as Raven shocked the grounder.

“Which one is it?”

She shook her head, tears streaming down her face.

“He’s all I have.”

“No, stop!”

Octavia pulled herself free from the kids who were holding her, rushing towards me, grabbing the knife I had laid on the floor, slicing her arm.

“Octavia no!”

Octavia looked up at the grounder as Bellamy’s eyes widened.

“He won’t let me die.”

“How do we know if it works?”

Clarke sighed, running a hand down her face as she plopped down beside me.

“We’ll know when he wakes up.”

I looked up at Raven, sighing softly.

“He’ll need water when he does. Do you-”

Raven nodded, shooting me a small smile as she left. I grabbed Clarke’s hand, squeezing.

“Thank you for saving him.”

Clarke looked up at me, shaking her head.

“You saved him.”

“You’re the one who took care of his wound. Octavia was able to get the grounder to tell us which vial it was, I didn’t do anything but get us into this mess.”

“YN, you know that’s not what happened, at all. It’s no-”

“Hello? Clarke? Clarke can you hear me?”

Clarke sighed, getting up and walking to the radio, pressing the button as I got up, walking towards her, standing behind her, holding on to the back of the seat.

“I’m here.”

“Oh thank god. The storm is passing. How’s Finn doing?”

“I think he;ll be okay.”

“I’m so proud of you. Clarke, your father would be so proud of you too.”

Clarke’s jaw clenched, shaking her head.

“Don’t talk about him.”

“Clarke, baby, I know something else is wrong. Please, tell me what it is.”

I reached out, taking the radio from Clarke.

“We know the truth. Dad’s dead because of you. You turned him in. Wells told Clarke the truth, and he let her, us, hate him for it.”

“YN? YN sweetheart is that you?”

“Don’t call me that. You don’t get to call me that.”

“YN please, just, just listen to me, okay? I’m sorry. I am so sorry for everything. I never should’ve sent you to the skybox and I never should’ve told Jaha. But Jaha, he was supposed to talk him out of it. I love you, and your sister so, so much.”

“I’m not listening to this. You want to apologize? You should’ve done that years ago. It’s too late now. I hate you, because you’re not my mom, you’re just the woman who gave me up.”

I slammed the radio down, turning and walking out of the dropship, biting my bottom lip, trying to keep the tears at bay. I gasped when I hit something, losing my footing. I looked up when hands wrapped around my waist, pulling me into their chest.

“YN?”

I looked up, seeing Bellamy standing in front of me, a worried expression on his face.

“YN, hey, what’s wrong?”

I shook my head, sniffling.

“You can talk to me, what happened? Did someone hurt you?”

“My-my mother. Sh-she said she was sorry for abandoning me, that she should’ve kept me instead of sending me to the skybox. She told me she loved me and I-I told her I hated her.”

I started to cry harder, Bellamy pulling me into his chest, wrapping his arms around me.

“It’s okay. Come on.”

I shook my head, leaning up to look at him.

“We still have to talk about what to do with the grounder. We can’t just keep him locked up forever. And we’re not killers. But if we let him go, he’ll be back, and he’ll bring others.”

Bellamy sighed, running one of his hands up and down my back, the other still on my waist.

“It’s not easy being in charge is it?”

I huffed, shaking my head.

“We should’ve never survived the landing. Since we landed, it’s just been one problem after another.”

Bellamy sighed, placing his hand under my chin, gently forcing me to look up at him.

“YN, who we are and who we need to be to survive are very different things. We did what we had to do. And now Finn’s alive, and we can talk to the Ark, they can help us now.”

He stood up to his full height, his hand sliding down to mine, pulling me beside him.

“Now come on, you need to sleep.”

I sighed, leaning my head on his arm as we walked.

“I’m still mad at you, you know.”

Bellamy nodded, smiling softly.

“I know.”


	11. Day Trip

Previously:

_ “I just want to be alone.” _

_ “YN-” _

_ “Don’t worry Clarke, I’m good at being alone.” _

_ “I’m sorry I upset you. I shouldn’t have said the things I said.” _

_ “I don’t care.” _

_ “But either way, I’m not leaving you.” _

_ “I could’ve sworn I heard her voice. Are you sure she’s not there? YN? YN are you there?” _

_ “No mom, YN is dead.” _

_ “He’ll listen to you. You’re the only one he’ll listen to.” _

_ “Just stay here, okay?” _ _   
_ _ “Gimme your jacket and I promise to stay put.” _

_ “YN? YN sweetheart is that you?” _

_ “Don’t call me that. You don’t get to call me that.” _

_ “I’m sorry. I am so sorry for everything. I never should’ve sent you to the skybox. I love you, and your sister so, so much.” _

_ “I’m not listening to this. You want to apologize? You should’ve done that yeaers ago. It’s too late now. I hate you, because you’re not my mom. You’re just the woman who gave me up.” _

_ _

“YN, it is so good to see you again.”

I scoffed, shaking my head.

“I’m sure considering the last time I saw you I broke your nose and gave you a black eye.”

“As well as a few ribs.”

I huffed, nodding.

“Sure, let’s not forget the broken ribs either.”

Jaha sighed, shaking his head.

“That is in the past. For now, I would like to speak to you about your mother.”

I shook my head, huffing a growl.

“I don’t want to hear it. I have nothing to say to her. She’s not my mother.”

“Except that she is. Giving you up, it was the hardest thing she’s ever had to do.”

I let out a harsh laugh, shaking my head.

“Oh I’m sure considering she never once visited me. Dad and Clarke were the only ones who ever came to see me. She never once showed up.”

“She did, when you were little, she would bring Clarke and spend all day with you. She hated leaving you each time. It’s why she stopped coming. She couldn’t bare to leave you anymore.”

“I don’t believe you.”

Jaha sighed, nodding.

“I understand.”

“You don’t, but I don’t care. Now was that it?”

I stood up, glaring at Jaha. 

“I have something I need to do.”

Jaha shook his head, leaning forward.

“One more thing and then you can go.”

“Well, what is it?”

“Kane would like to schedule a time to talk to you. I understand that you are upset with your mother and me, but Kane had nothing to do with it.”

I scoffed, shaking my head.

“He arrested him, didn’t he?”

“Abby would also like to schedule a time to talk. She believed you were dead-”

I shook my head, turning on my heel.

“Dax is next right? I’d rather the others get a chance to speak with the people they actually care about than me, who doesn’t want to talk to any of you.”

I pushed the tarp to the side, walking around camp.

“Dax?”

I walked towards Monty and Jasper, smiling at the two as she laughed.

“Hey, have you guys seen Dax?”

“He’s over at the meat crew.”

I nodded, thanking them as I turned, stuffing my hands in my jacket pocket, well, Bellamy’s jacket.

“Hey Dax?”

Dax turned, looking down at me. I nodded back towards the tent, sighing.

“It’s your turn.”

I walked into the dropship, seeing Clarke talking to Bellamy.

“There you are, how’d it go?”

I scoffed, sitting on the table behind them, tilting my head to the side as they turned towards me.

“Jaha says I should forgive Abby, or at least talk to her. He gave me some sob story about how she regretted sending me to the skybox and that giving me up was the hardest decision she’s ever made.”

I looked over at Clarke, shrugging. 

“Apparently when we kids she’d visit me and she’d bring you and you’d both would stay all day. The only reason she stopped coming to see me was because it was too hard for her to keep leaving me.”

Clarke looked over at Bellamy, cocking her head at me.

“So she can go with you instead.”

I made a face, huffing.

“Go where? Why do I keep getting signed up for things?”

Clarke laughed, shaking her head.

“The council- Kane said that there’s a supply depot not too far from here.”

“Kane said?”

Clarke nodded, leaning against the table by my leg.

“Yeah, he found some old records from before.”

“And it’s got supplies?”

“They should, at least something that can give us a chance to live through winter.”

I nodded, looking over at Clarke.

“And you don't want to go?”

“You’ve been out there more than I have, and besides, someone needs to stay here and make sure camp is still standing when you two get back.”

I laughed, shaking my head.

“Come on Clarke, they’re not all that bad.”

Clarke huffed, shaking her head.

“They might as well be. But, if you two are going, you should leave now.”

I nodded, sliding off the table as Bellamy looked down at me.

“I’ll get my stuff, meet you in ten?”

I nodded, watching as he walked towards the dropship door.

“Hey!”

He turned, shooting me a look.

“Do you want your jacket back?”

He grinned, shaking his head.

“Keep it. It looks better on you anyway.”

My mouth fell open as he turned, walking out of the dropship, Clarke laughing as she moved to stand beside me.

“I told you he liked seeing you in his jacket.”

I shook my head, turning towards Clarke.

“What? When do you ever even say that?”

She laughed, shaking her head. 

“You should go and get your things ready. Don’t want to leave your man waiting.”

My eyes widened as I shook my head, glaring at Clarke as she pushed me towards the dropship door.

“He’s not my man!”

Clarke laughed, gently nudging me.

“Sure he’s not. I’ll see you when you both get back.”

I huffed, glaring at her as she grinned, waving at me.

“Hey, that’s a lot of rations. You do realize this is just a day trip, right?”

Bellamy jumped, glancing over at me as he stuffed more rations in his bag.

“A lot can happen in a day.”

I nodded as he slung his bag onto his shoulder, grabbing a few of the nuts from his hand, grinning at him when he huffed as I popped them into my mouth.

“Hmm, that’s true. You ready to go?”

He nodded, looking over his shoulder before he sighed, looking down at me.

“Are you?”

I rolled my eyes, walking towards the gates.

“Come on smartass.”

He laughed, falling into step beside me. I cast a glance over at Bellamy as we walked, sighing.

“You know, according to Clarke, the first dropship is gonna be coming down soon. Pretty sure you can’t avoid Jaha forever.”

“You’re avoiding your mom.”

“One, she’s not my mom. Two, I can totally avoid her. I haven’t seen her in seventeen years, I’m not about to start just because she wants me to forgive and forget.”

He shook his head, reaching out towards my neck, pushing the collar of his jacket and my shirt to the side.

“How’s your neck?”

I swatted his hand away, leaning back.

“Personal space.”

He huffed, shaking his head as he dropped his hand back to his side.

“No, seriously, how’s your neck?”

I shrugged, making a face.

“It hurts sometimes. The bruising is starting to go down.”

He shook his head, scoffing.

“Starting to go down? YN, it looks like someone painted your neck blue and purple.”

“Really? Huh, I wouldn’t know since you know, I can’t freaking see it and all.”

“Have you let Clarke look at it?”

I shook my head, walking past him.

“Nope, why would I? There’s nothing she can do for bruising.”

“What if he messed up your vocal cords or something?”

I turned towards Bellamy, tilting my head to the side as I scoffed.

“Even if he did-”

I held up my finger when he opened his mouth, shaking my head.

“There’d be no way for Clarke to actually tell since we’re yanno, on the ground and all that. Plus, my voice sounds exactly like it did before he choked me, so my vocal cords are all good. Now, can we go to this depot or what?”

He laughed, shaking his head.

“After you princess.”

I tilted my head to the side, making a face.

“I thought that was Clarke’s name?”

He shrugged, jogging beside me.

“Well you’re her sister, and I like you more than her.”

We came to a stop as I looked down at the map, sighing.

“Well, according to this, the depot should be around here somewhere. So there’s probably a door around here somewhere.”

I looked over at Bellamy, shrugging slightly.

“You know, he might be lenient.”

“Seriously, this again?”

I shrugged, looking over at him.

“Well we got off topic earlier so yeah, this again.”

Bellamy shook his head, scoffing.

“I shot Jaha, YN. He’s not gonna just forgive and forget. You won't even talk to your mom.”

“Two totally different things, also how will-”

“We should split up, cover more ground.”

He turned, calling over his shoulder.

“Stay within shouting distance.”

I shook my head, scoffing as he walked off.

“Seriously, what the hell?”

I pushed some vines out of the way, my eyes widening as I called over my shoulder.

“Bellamy! Over here, I think I found it!”

I tried the handle, pushing against it when I turned, seeing Bellamy coming up behind me.

“I think it’s rusted shut.”

Bellamy nodded, moving closer to the door.

“Give me a hand.”

We both pushed against the door, and I gasped when the door opened, causing me to lose my footing, Bellamy catching me.

“Careful.”

I nodded, grabbing the flashlight from the side of my bag, cutting it on. I felt Bellamy move closer behind me, looking over my shoulder.

“Really think this place hasn’t been touched since the war?”

I shrugged, taking a step forward.

“We can dream, right?”

I walked down the steps, feeling Bellamy behind me when I stopped.

“Hell of a place to die.”

“Well,there went Clarke’s idea of us being able to live down here.”

I shined the light around as we stepped off the stairs, looking around.

“This place is disgusting.”

Bellamy shook his head, moving some of the drums around.

“Anything left down here is ruined.”

“They probably split the supplies before the last bombs went off.”

I pulled a lid off of one of the drums, smiling over at Bellamy, picking the blanket up.

“I found blankets.”

He shook his head, huffing.

“Excited about a couple of blankets?”

I rolled my eyes, shrugging as I put the blanket down.

“It’s something, better than nothing.”

“How bout a canteen or a med kit or a decent freaking tent?”

Bellamy kicked a drum over, causing me to jump as I turned towards him.

“Dude what the hell?”

Bellamy smiled as he bent down, turning towards me and holding a gun in his hands.

“This changes everything. No more running from spears.”

He walked towards me, grinning.

“Ready to be a badass?”

I shook my head, turning back towards the drums, pulling another lid off.

“I’m not gonna fight you on bringing them back to camp, Clarke might, but I won’t. I know we need them.”

Bellamy ignored me, looking the gun over.

“We’re lucky the rifles were packed in grease. The fact that they survived means we’re not sitting ducks anymore. You need to learn how to do this.”

I huffed, turning towards him, crossing my arms over my chest.

“Fine, but if I hurt myself, I’m shooting you.”

He laughed, shaking his head.

“Deal.”

I nodded, walking towards him, watching how he held the rifle before he handed it to me.

“So, I just hold it on my shoulder?”

Bellamy nodded, moving behind me, pushing the rifle up.

“Yeah, just a little higher, there.”

He looked down at me before he stepped back, picking up another rifle.

“Okay, now watch and learn.”

I lowered the rifle, looking over at Bellamy as he pulled the trigger. I grinned, tilting my head to the side.

“Still watching.”

Bellamy huffed, shaking his head as he lowered the rifle, turning towards me.

“My bullets are duds. Try yours.”

I nodded, turning back towards the wall, lifting the rifle against my shoulder, taking aim before I pulled the trigger, slightly jumping when it went off. I smiled over at Bellamy, he offered me a small smile before he shook his head.

“Try again.”

I shook my head, lowering the rifle.

“We shouldn’t waste ammunition.”

“You need to practice.”

“No, we should talk about how we’re gonna keep guns around camp, where we’re gonna keep them and who has access. You know, before Clarke raises hell because we just recklessly brought guns back without discussing them.”

“You should keep Miller close. The others, they listen to him.”

“I should keep him close?”

I made a face, shaking my head.

“What are you talking about? You’ve been acting weird all day. What’s wrong?”

He shook his head, packing the guns up.

“Nothing.”

“Liar. You know-”

I sighed, shaking my head.

“You were gonna leave. That’s why you were gonna come with Clarke but she asked me to come instead. You were running.”

He shook his head, looking up at me.

“I don’t have a choice. The Ark will be here soon.”

“So you were just gonna leave Octavia?”

I shook my head, looking down at the ground.

“You were gonna leave me.”

“Octavia hates me. She’ll be fine.”

He looked up at me, sighing.

“You’ll be fine too. You’ve got Clarke. You don’t- I shot the Chancellor. They’re gonna kill me. Best case scenario, they lock me up with the grounder for the rest of my life and there’s no way in hell I’m gonna give Jaha the satisfaction.”

He shook his head, grabbing his flashlight and walking towards the stairs.

“You should keep practicing. I need some air.”

“Bellamy wait-”

He had already ran up the stairs, causing me to sigh as I turned, looking around the room, grabbing a bag. I had finished packing up the last of the supplies we could use, turning and placing the bag at the bottom of the stairs when I looked up, seeing a figure standing at the top of the stairs, causing me to tilt my head to the side.

“Bellamy?”

I made a face when there was no reply, watching as they walked down the steps, reaching up to my hip where my knife was when I gasped, my eyes widening.

“Dad?”

I surged forward, wrapping my arms around him, sniffling.

“I missed you.”

I leaned back, looking up at him.

“You’re not real, are you?”

He sighed, shaking his head as he smiled down at me.

“Sorry kiddo. I wish I were.”

I shook my head, taking a step back.

“Wait how is this possible?”

“I’m thinking why more important than how. Why me?”

“You're my dad, and I miss you.”

He smiled, shaking his head as he pulled me to sit down beside him.

“Think there’s more to it than that kiddo.”

“You-you want me to forgive her?”

“YN, your mom loves you.”

I scoffed, shaking my head as I jumped up.

“Yeah, she’s got a funny way of showing it. How am I supposed to forgive her for giving me up? For sending me to the skybox and never once acting like a mother?”

He sighed, shooting me a look causing me to huff.

“The disappointed look isn’t fair, and it’s not gonna work, this time.”

I sighed, shaking my head.

“I just, I’m tired. I’m trying. I’m trying all the time to be normal, to be a regular kid like everyone else but it's hard. This is all new to me and it feels like everyone is expecting me to be this version of myself that they’ve imagined and it’s so hard.”

He smiled, nodding towards him.

“Come here.”

I moved back towards him, sitting down beside him, leaning into his side as he wrapped his arm around me.

“I know honey. It’s been tough hasn’t it?”

I sniffled, shaking my head.

“I let someone get tortured when Clarke was against it.”

“Listen, you are doing the absolute best you can.”

I sighed, looking up at him.

“You want me to say Abby did the best she could.”

He shook his head, sighing softly.

“This is about what you want.”

“I didn’t get- I didn’t have a family. And Abby, she-she, your dead because of her. She doesn’t deserve my forgiveness.”

“Listen to me, forgiveness isn’t about what people deserve.”

I shook my head, tears in my eyes as I sniffled.

“No, I’m sorry I can’t.”

I made a face when his voice changed, tilting my head to the side.

“Whatever crazy bitch.”

“Dad?

I groaned as I came too, looking around with a gasp.

“Bellamy.”

I pushed myself up off the ground, grabbing the rifle I had used earlier, running up the stairs. I looked around, my eyes widening when I saw Bellamy laying on the ground, Dax standing over him, pointing a rifle at him. I ran towards them, gasping as I lifted the rifle, pointing it at Dax.

“Nothing personal.”

I flicked the safety off, glaring at Dax.

“Put it down Dax.”

Dax turned towards me, glaring as he pointed his gun at me.

“Should’ve stayed down there YN. I tried not to kill you but here you are anyway, and Sumway said no witnesses.”

I cast a glance down at Bellamy, making a face.

“What’s he talking about?”

“Shumway, he set it up. He gave me the gun to shoot Jaha.”

“Huh.”

“Walk away now and I won’t kill you.”

I shook my head, lifting the gun back up at Dax.

“Put it down.”

Dax huffed, shaking his head.

“Your choice.”

My eyes widened when I pulled the trigger, my gun clicking as I missed. I looked up at Dax, his head tilted to the side before he pulled the trigger, causing me to duck, running behind a tree, my chest heaving.

“No!”

I heard Bellamy and Dax grunting as I tried to reload the gun. I looked around the tree, my eyes widening when I saw Dax standing over Bellamy. I glared down at the rifle before I shrugged, running behind Dax.

“No! Get the hell off him!”

I lifted the gun when he turned, slamming his rifle into my chest, knocking me back, gasping as I landed on the ground. I rolled onto my side, trying to push myself up when Dax started to cough. I looked over, seeing Da kneeling back, coughing up blood before he fell back, his head rolling to the side. I scooted back towards the tree I was hiding behind, gasping as Bellamy pushed himself up, stumbling towards me, falling down with a huff beside me. I looked up at him, gasping.

“You’re okay.”

He shook his head, looking over at Dax.

“My mother, if she knew what I’ve done, who I am. She raised me to be better, to be good.”

I sighed, scooting closer to him.

“Bellamy.”

“And all I do is hurt people.”

He sniffled, tears in his eyes.

“I’m a monster.”

I shook my head, reaching towards him, placing my hand on top of his leg.

“Hey, you are not a monster. You saved my life today, which lets be honest, isn’t the first time you’ve saved my life this week. I mean, yeah, you can be a total ass sometimes, but I-I need you. We all need you. None of us would’ve survived this place if it wasn’t for you. You want forgiveness? Fine, I’ll give it to you, you’re forgiven.”

I lifted my hand, placing it on his cheek, turning him towards me, sighing softly.

“But you can’t run Bellamy. You have to come back with me. You have to face it.”

He huffed, shaking his head.

“Like you faced your mom?”

I huffed, letting my shoulders drop.

“Okay, fine. You’re right. I don’t want to face her. I don’t want to face any of it.”

“Jaha will kill me when he comes down.”

I shook my head, sighing.

“We’ll figure something out.”

Bellamy sighed, nodding.

“Can we figure it out later?”

I nodded, leaning my head back against the tree trunk, closing my eyes.

“Whenever you’re ready.”

“You’re bleeding.”

I opened my eyes, huffing a laugh as I shook my head, turning towards Bellamy.

“I’m bleeding? Bell, you should see your face. You’re like, covered in blood.”

He laughed, shaking his head.

“We can deal with it later.”

“Yeah, later.”

“The grounder is gone. What if he brings other grounders back?”

“He’ll kill us all, or worse.”

I shared a look with Bellamy as we walked through camp, drawing everyone's attention to us.

“Let the grounders come. We’ve been afraid of them for far too long, and why? Because of their knives and spears. I don’t know about you, but I’m tired of being afraid.”

He dropped the bag he had slung over his shoulder to the ground, the rifles spilling out, causing the kids to jump up and down.

“Ho ho ho! No way!”

I looked up when Clarke walked up, Finn and Raven behind her as Clarke looked up at me, making a face before she shook her head, turning towards the crowd.

“These are weapons, okay? They’re not toys, and we have to be prepared to give them up to the guard when the dropships come.”

“And there are plenty more where these came from. Tomorrow we start training, and if the grounders come, we’re gonna be ready to fight.”

“Are you sure about this?”

I shrugged, looking over at Bellamy as we walked into the tent.

“Yeah, I mean, what could possibly go wrong?”

Bellamy huffed a laugh, shaking his head as we sat down, putting the headsets on when Jaha appeared.

“Mr. Blake, I’ve wanted to talk to you for some time now.”

I rolled my eyes, shaking my head as I huffed.

“Before you do, you need to understand something, Chancellor. When you sent us down here, you sent us down here to die. But by some miracle, most of us are still alive. And a large part of that, is because of Bellamy. He’s one of us, and he deserves to be pardoned like the rest of us.”

Jaha sighed, looking over at me.

“YN, while I appreciated your view on the matter, it is not that simple and you know that.”

“How would I know that if I’ve been locked up all my life?”

I saw Bellamy grinning out the corner of my eye before he shook his head.

“It can be that simple if you want to know who on the Ark wants you dead.”

Jaha sighed, his mouth drawing into a thin line before he nodded, looking up at us.

“Bellamy Blake, you’re pardoned for your crimes. Now, tell me who gave you the gun.”

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

I huffed, shaking my head.

“Just do it already before I change my mind and leave.”

Jaha nodded, standing up before he left the screen. I took a few deep breaths as I gripped the side of the chair, my breath catching when I heard rustling, looking up at the monitor.

“YN, it-it’s so good to see you. There is, there’s so much I want to talk to you about.”

I took a deep breath, counting to ten as I closed my eyes before I sighed, opening my eyes.

“Abby.”

“Guns? Really?”

I gasped, jumping as I placed my hand over my chest, looking to the side, seeing Finn standing by the tent entrance, his arms crossed over his chest. I sighed, taking a deep breath as I shook my head.

“The grounder escaped, we need to expect retaliation. We need to be prepared.”

Finn scoffed, falling into step beside me.

“Yeah, our ancestors wanted to be prepared too. So they built bombs.”

I shook my head, rolling my eyes.

“Rifles are not the same as nukes and you know it.”

“They are in Bellamy’s hands.”

Finn grabbed my arm, stopping me, causing me to turn towards him, glaring up at him.

“YN, come on. You can;t predict what he’s going to do.”

“Neither can you Finn. He’s not a bad guy, no matter how hard you try to paint him like one.”

He looked down at me, his eyes softening as he shook his head.

“He doesn’t know, does he?”

I made a face, tilting my head to the side.

“Know what?”

“That we kissed.”

“It’s none of his business, and you kissed me, not the other way around.”

I shook my head, trying to pull my arm free from his grasp.

“There’s no perfect answer Finn.”

“The grounder saved Octavia’s life, and Bellamy brought him back here and tortured him.”

“And if he hadn’t done that, you’d be dead.”

“I know bu-”

“I trust him.”

He let my arm go, taking a slight step back.

“You-you can’t be serious.”

“I am.”

“YN, what happened to there being nothing between you two?”

I shook my head, scoffing.

“There’s not.”

“You sure about that? Because you and Bellamy, hell even Clarke, are leading us down a dangerous road. I just, I wish you would’ve talked to be about it first.”

I shook my head, turning on my head.

“You should’ve talked to me about a lot of things.”

I walked through camp, ducking my head as I passed a couple of kids, slipping into my tent. I sighed as I laid down on my bed, thinking back to my conversation earlier, falling into a rough sleep.


	12. Unity Day

Previously:

_ “She’s not my mother.” _

_ “Except that is. Giving you up, it was the hardest thing she’s ever had to do.” _

_ “Do you want your jacket back?” _

_ “Keep it. It looks better on you anyway.” _

_ “Don’t want to leave your man waiting.” _

_ “He’s not my man!” _

_ “After you princess.” _

_ “I thought that was Clarke’s name?” _

_ “Well you’re here sister, and I like you more than her.” _

_ “You were gonna leave me.” _

_ “I’m trying all the time to be normal, to be a regular kid like everyone else but it’s hard. This is all new to me and it feels like everyone is expecting me to be this version of myself that they’ve imagined and it’s so hard.” _

_ “He doesn’t know, does he?” _

_ “Know what?” _

_ “That we kissed.” _

_ “What happened to there being nothing between you two?” _

_ “There’s not.” _

_ _

"You’re actually listening to this crap?”

I jumped, turning my head to the side, seeing Bellamy standing beside me, smirking. I shrugged, turning back towards the monitors.

“Monty strikes again! Call this batch unity day juice!”

“I’ve never seen the unity day play before.”

I made a face at Bellamy, tilting my head to the side.

“Yanno, cause I’ve been locked up my entire life?”

“Happy unity day! Pass it around!”

He huffed, shaking his head.

“Sure princess.”

I made a face, shaking my head.

“Nuhuh. You call Clarke princess, that is not gonna be my name.”

He nodded, moving so he was standing in front of me.

“How bout queen then?”

I made a face, looking up at him.

“Why queen?”

He grinned, cocking his head to the side as he placed his hands on his hips.

“Cause I’m the king.”

He leaned in closer to me, whispering in my ear.

“And everyone knows the king needs a queen.”

My mouth fell open as he chuckled, walking past me. I turned, watching him walk back to the dropship.

“And they realized life would be better together. The other stations saw this, and they wanted to be together too. When all the stations were formed, the called themselves-”

I turned back towards the monitors when they all clicked off, making a face. I looked around, finding Clarke talking with Finn, causing me to make a face before I shook my head, walking towards them.

“I told you already Finn, I’m not helping you. You’re the one who mess up no-”

“Hey.”

They both jumped as they looked over at me, Clarke offering me a small smile.

“Hey. So, how was it?”

I laughed, shaking my head.

“I didn’t even get to see the whole thing cause it shut off and-”

Clarke grinned, tilting her head to the side.

“Bellamy was distracting you.”

I shook my head, huffing slightly.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

She laughed, slightly shaking her head.

“Sure you don’t.”

She turned towards Finn, glaring at him before she sighed, turning back towards me.

“Well, I’m gonna go see if Raven knows what happened. Maybe we just lost signal cause there’s something wrong on our end with the wires or something.”

I nodded, watching as she walked off.

“Can we talk?”

I sighed, shaking my head as I turned back towards Finn.

“Listen, I’m glad you’re okay and that you didn’t die, that would’ve sucked. But you kissed me and then I left. And then I passed out. You have to realize, all of this is new to me. I’ve been locked up my entire life. I don’t-”

I shook my head, huffing.

“This is all new to me and I don’t really have the time, nor care to focus my energy on a relationship that even if it was a relationship, it was one started on a lie. You have a girlfriend Finn, one that really loves you. Instead of focusing on me, you should focus on her. Because she loves you.”

He looked down at the ground, shaking his head, clenching his jaw as he looked back up at me.

“You don’t want to focus on a relationship, but yet you’re starting one with Bellamy.”

“Listen Finn, whatever me and Bellamy are is none of your business. Just because you kissed me, it doesn’t mean that you have some magic claim on me.”

He grinned, taking a step forward.

“Maybe not, but it’s like you said, this is all new to you which means I was your first kiss. That’s something you’ll never have over me.”

I made a face, taking a step back.

“What?”

I turned when I saw he wasn’t looking at me, causing my face to fall, sighing.

“Bellamy.”

Bellamy shook his head, clenching his jaw as he turned, walking off. I turned back towards Finn who was still grinning, causing me to huff as I pushed him, causing him to lose his footing as his face scrunched up in pain.

“You’re an asshole.”

“Hey! What the hell do you think you’re doing!”

I watched as Raven fell to her knees beside Finn, helping him sit up as she turned to look up at me, glaring.

“He’s still hurt!”

I huffed, shaking my head.

“Good.”

I turned, pushing through the kids, looking around for Bellamy.

I ran up to Clarke, gasping.

“Have you seen Bellamy?”

She shook her head, making a face.

“No, why?”

“He knows about Finn kissing me. I was- I told Finn there’s nothing between us and he should focus on Raven instead of because there is no us and then he started talking about how he was my first kiss and that’s something Bellamy would never have over him and I turned and Bellamy was there and he left and I can’t find him. Please Clarke, I need to find him. He misunderstood it and he’ll get in his head and then he’ll leave like he was going to yesterday and it’ll be my fault.”

Clarke shook her head, grabbing my arms.

“YN, YN calm down. Start over, but slower.”

I sighed, taking a deep breath.

“Bellamy knows Finn kissed me. Finn knew Bellamy was standing behind me and he told him that he’ll never get that because he’s the one who kissed me first, not Bellamy and then Bellamy took off and I can’t find him. Please Clarke, he can’t leave. He can’t.”

Clarke shook her head, taking my hands in hers, gently squeezing.

“He’s not going to leave.”

I nodded, sniffling.

“Yes he would. He was going to leave yesterday but then Dax happened and I was able to talk him into staying and we got Jaha to pardon him so he was going to stay but what if he leaves because of this?”

I shook my head, reaching up and wiping the tears that had fallen.

“I can’t lose him Clarke, I can’t.”

Clarke’s eyes widened before she pulled me into her, wrapping her arms around me, causing me to start to sob.

“You’re not going to lose him. Bellamy’s not going to leave. He wouldn’t leave you YN, not now.”

She leaned back, looking at me.

“I will find Bellamy, okay? Stay here and drink.”

She lifted her finger when I opened my mouth, shaking her head.

“You could use one, or four. Let loose for once. You could make some new friends, or whatever. I promise, I’ll bring Bellamy to you. Besides, I hear it can help you forget and I know you just want to forget.”

Laughing, I threw my head back as one of the kids tried to balance a small piece of metal on their nose, the metal piece falling down.

“Alright, your turn.”

Taking the metal from the kid I leaned my head back, placing the metal on my nose.

“You’re so not gonna get this one.”

I laughed, rolling my eyes.

“Yes I am, watch me.”

I let the metal piece go, laughing when it stayed before I leaned forward, the metal piece dropping into my hand.

“See, I told you!”

They all laughed, passing around more of Monty’s drink.

“Who knew the princess twin could actually party.”

I laughed, shaking my head about to say something when someone touched my shoulder, causing me to turn, making a face.

“What is?”

Finn sighed, nodding behind him.

“Let’s take a walk, please?”

Huffing, I handed the metal piece to one of the kids, grabbing my drink that was refilled, walking beside Finn.

“Okay, what is it?”

“I need you to come with me, you and Clarke.”

I made a face, tilting my head to the side.

“Why? Besides, Clarke’s already doing something, for me, which let’s be honest, is way more important than whatever you need us for.”

Finn huffed, shaking his head as he grabbed my arm, stopping me from swaying.

“This is important.”

“Then what is it?”

“I set up a meeting with the grounders.”

“Clarke? Clarke where are you?!”

I was whisper shouting as I looked in the tents, huffing when I couldn’t find her before I found her and Bellamy. I cast a glance at Bellamy before I shook my head, looking at Clarke.

“Oh thank god.”

“What is it? What’s wrong?”

I threw my hands up, huffing.

“Freaking Finn!”

Clarke made a face as Bellamy scoffed, tilting her head to the side.

“What happened?”

“He set up a meeting with the grounders. He wants me and you to talk to them, now.”

“Because you both think that impaling people on spears is code for let’s be friends? Have you lost your dam mind?”

“It might be worth a shot. I mean, we do have to live with these people.”

I huffed, holding my finger up.

“Okay, wait, hold up. I know that I’ve been drinking but have you cause that was a pretty dumb statement.”

Clarke sighed, shaking her head.

“How many drinks have you had?”

“Uhm two?”

I made a face, shaking my head.

“No that’s not right. Hmm, no less than twenty.”

Clarke huffed as Bellamy snorted, grinning.

“God, you’re drunk.”

“Hey!”

I pointed my finger at her, leaning forward.

“You’re the one who told me to drink. To, let loose and forget.”

“Yeah, I didn’t necessarily mean get drunk but whatever. When is Finn leaving?”

“Now. He thinks I’m looking for you and getting my things. We’re supposed to meet him at the edge of camp.”

“You know, they’ll probably guy you, string you up as a warning.”

I huffed, turning towards Bellamy, crossing my arms over my chest, slightly swaying to the side.

“Well, if you’re so worried, why don’t you follow us and be our backup?”

“Does Finn know about this?”

“What do you think? He doesn’t need to know, it won’t kill him not to know everything.”

Clarke nodded, standing up, grabbing my arm and leading me towards the entrance of the tent before she turned towards Bellamy.

“And Bellamy? Bring guns.”

Clarke was walking between me and Finn, keeping her hand in mine, keeping me close to her as we walked through the woods.

“Yanno, I’d love it if you were right about this, but did you ever consider that this might be a trap?”

“Yep, but since it’s unity day, I decided to have hope instead.”

I snorted, shaking my head.

“Hope’ll get you killed.”

“Well aren’t you just a little ball of happiness.”

Clarke shook her head, looking over at me.

“She’s drunk.”

Finn stopped in front of us, turning and looking at me.

“You’re drunk?!”

Clarke rolled her eyes, pushing Finn back to the side, causing me to snort.

“I wonder why she’s drunk. Now, can we get back on topic? I want to get this over and done with as soon as possible.”

“Me too!”

Clarke shook her head, a ghost of a smile on her face as she looked over at me. It wasn’t longer after that that we came to the meeting place, Finn looking around as I huffed when two people jumped out, causing me to jump back, Clarke shaking her head.

“So that’s how you set this up.”

Clarke let my hand go, looking over at Octavia.

“You helped him escape, didn’t you?”

I walked towards the grounder, looking up at him.

“I’m sorry.”

He looked down at me, making a face.

“I’m sorry for letting them torture you, I should’ve never let them do that to.”

“I trust him Clarke.”

Clarke huffed, shaking her head.

“There’s a lot of that going around.”

Bellamy, Raven and Jasper were in the tree line, using the scopes on the rifles to watch the exchange.

“Look, we’ve got incoming.”

~~~~

I looked up, my mouth falling open as I tapped Clarke’s arm.

“Look, horses!”

Finn made a face, looking over at Octavia and the grounder.

“We said no weapons.”

“I was told there wouldn’t be.”

I huffed, shaking my head.

“Well it’s too late now.”

I took a step forward, turning my head towards Clarke who took a deep breath, nodding at me. Finn went to follow us when the grounder grabbed him, shaking his head.

“They go alone.”

“We’ll be fine Finn.”

We walked beside each other down the bridge, coming to a stop. The grounder jumped off her horse, walking towards us, looking between us.

“Your name is YN and Clarke?”

“Yes.”

“I’m Anya.”

“I think we got off to a rough start, but we want to find a way to live together in peace.”

Anya nodded, clicking her tongue at us as she looked us over, stepping closer to Clarke.

“I understand. You started a war that you don’t know how to end.”

I shook my head, moving between them both, glaring at Anya.

“We haven’t started anything. It was your people who attacked us for no reason.”

Anya scoffed, shaking her head.

“No reason? The missiles you launched burned a village to the ground.”

Clarke walked out from behind me, grabbing my hand and pulling me back, shaking her head.

“The flares? They weren’t missiles, they were a signal for our families. We had no idea-”

She stepped back in front of Clarke, glaring down at her.

“You’re invaders. Your ship landed in our territory.”

“We didn’t know anyone was down here. We were told the ground was uninhabited.”

“You knew we were here when you sent an armed raiding party to capture one of us and torture him. These are all acts of war.”

Clarke nodded, huffing.

“I see your point. That’s why we need to put an end to all of this.”

Anya took a step back, looking behind us before she looked back at us.

“Lincoln said there are more of you coming down, warriors.”

“They’re the guard, but farmers, doctors and engineers are coming down too. We can help each other but not if we’re at war.”

“Can you promise that these new arrivals won’t attack us, that they’ll respect the terms we agree on?”

Me and Clarke shared a look, sighing.

“We promise to do everything we can to convince them to honor the terms that we set.”

Anya glared, shaking her head as she stepped closer to Clarke, leaning down.

“Why would I agree to an alliance that your people can break the moment they get here?”

~~~~

“Grounder princess looks pissed.”

Bellamy huffed, shaking his head as he looked through the scope, seeing Anya glaring at Clarke, YN standing beside Clarke, her hands balled into fists as she glared at Anya.

“Yeah, well our princesses have that effect.”

~~~~

I moved back in front of Clarke, pushing her back, hearing her stumble as I glared up at Anya.

“If you fire the first shot, I can promise you that the people coming down won’t bother with negotiations. We will wipe you out.”

Anya smirked, leaning closer to me.

“They wouldn’t be the first to try.”

~~~~

Jasper moved his scope towards the woods, his eyes widening.

“Oh on, no this is bad.”

Raven made a face, looking over at Jasper.

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“There’s grounders in the trees.”

Raven lifted her gun back up as her and Bellamy looked in the trees, not seeing anything.

“What? Where?”

Bellamy shook his head, huffing.

“I don’t see anything.”

“They’re gonna shoot!”

Jasper stood up, yelling.

“Clarke, YN, run!”

~~~~

I turned when I heard yelling, seeing Jasper waving his arm up in the air.

“Run!”

“YN get down!”

I ducked, covering my head. I turned, seeing an arrow a few feet behind me. I looked up at Anya who grinned, moving towards me. I jumped up, throwing a punch at her, knocking her back when more arrows started to fly, gunshots ringing in my ears as the others fired.

“YN come on!”

I shook my head, turning towards Clarke, running towards her. She took my hand, both of us covering our heads as we ran down the bridge. Lincoln grabbed us both, pushing us behind him when Octavia gasped. 

“You’ve been hit!”

Lincoln shook his head, huffing.

“It’s just a scratch. Run, don’t stop until you get behind your walls. Go!”

He pushed Octavia towards us, yelling at us.

“Go! Take her!”

I grabbed Octavia’s arm, pulling her with me as Clarke grabbed her other arm, Octavia shaking her head, fighting against us.

“No! Lincoln!”

We were able to pull her with us, meeting up with the others as we ran through the woods back to camp.

We were all gasping for air as we ran into camp, Finn turning towards me, glaring at me as he stepped closer to me.

“I told you no guns!”

I made a face, tilting my head to the side.

“Did you? I don’t remember because I was yanno, drunk. But I’m pretty dam sober now thanks to you though. Which sucks because your an asshole and I quite liked not giving a dam about anything!”

Raven placed her hand on Finn’s arm as his chest heaved, glaring at me.

“Why didn’t you tell me what you were planning?”

Finn shook his head, turning to look down at Raven.

“I tried, but you were too busy making bullets for your gun.”

Bellamy scoffed, pushing Finn back.

“You’re lucky she brought that! They came to kill you.”

“You don’t know that! Jasper fired the first shot!”

Octavia pushed Jasper, glaring at him.

“You ruined everything!”

“I saved you!”

Finn scoffed, shaking his head.

“Well, if we weren’t at war already, we sure as hell are now.”

He turned towards me, looking down at me.

“You didn’t have to trust the grounders YN, you just had to trust me.”

I made a face, tilting my head to the side.

“Why the hell would I trust you? You’re a liar and an ass. Kissing me out of nowhere and then being a literal thorn in my side claiming that you love me.”

His eyes widened, causing me to scoff as I nodded.

“Yeah, I was awake when you confessed you loved me.”

Raven shook her head, tears in her eyes as she ran off, Finn glancing back at her before he followed after her. Bellamy scoffed, shaking his head as he looked over at Clarke.

“Like I said, best unity day ever.”

The three of us looked up when there was a loud booming sound, my eyes widening.

“Is that, is that the exodus ship?”

“Your mom’s early.”

Clarke shook her head, making a face.

“Wait, it’s too fast. There’s no parachute, something’s wrong.”

The exodus ship crashed to the ground, a mushroom cloud forming, Clarke falling to her knees, sobbing. I felt the tears forming in my eyes as I shook my head, clenching my jaw as I walked towards Clarke, kneeling beside her, wrapping my arms around her, pulling her into my chest.

“She’s gone.”

I sighed, tensing when I felt a hand on my shoulder, looking up to see Bellamy standing behind me, looking down at me before he looked away.


	13. I Am Become Death

Previously:

_ “How bout queen?” _

_ “Why queen?” _

_ “Cause I’m the king. And everyone knows the king needs a queen.” _

_ “You don’t want to focus on a relationship, but yet you’re starting one with Bellamy.” _

_ “It’s like you said, this is all new to you which means I was your first kiss. That’s something you’ll never have over me.” _

_ “Please Clarke, I need to find him. I can’t lose him Clarke, I can’t.” _

_ “You’re not going to lose him. Bellamy’s not going to leave. He wouldn’t leave YN, not now.” _

_ “I set up a meeting with the grounders.” _

_ “How many drinks have you had?” _

_ “Uhm two? No, that’s not right. Hmm, no less than twenty.” _

_ “God, you’re drunk.” _

_ “Hope’ll get you killed.” _

_ “You didn’t have to trust the grounder’s YN, you just had to trust me.” _

_ “Your mom’s early.” _

_ _

_ I took a few deep breaths as I gripped the side of the chair, my breath catching when I heard rustling, looking up at the monitor. _

_ “YN, it-it’s so good to see you. There is, there’s so much I want to talk to you about.” _

_ I took a deep breath, counting to ten as I closed my eyes before I sighed, opening my eyes. _

_ “Abby.” _

_ Her face fell as she sighed, nodding. _

_ “I deserve that. I just, I want to talk to you.” _

_ “Well, we’re here, so talk.” _

_ “I’m sorry. I am so sorry for everything. The day you and Clarke were born, was the happiest day of my life. But it was also the saddest because I didn’t keep you. I should’ve kept you-” _

_ “Why didn’t you? You could’ve kept me! Jaha was going to let you keep us both, but you gave me up! You didn’t want me!” _

_ “Is that really what you think? That I didn’t want you?” _

_ “It’s the truth. You didn’t even hold me. You only held Clarke. Dad was the one who held me, he was the one who begged you to change your mind. You never even visited me. It was only ever dad and Clarke. But please, go on and talk about how you loved me so much and how your deeply sorry for giving me up and never being there for me. For never being my mom.” _

_ Tears were streaming down her face as she sniffled, shaking her head. _

_ “YN please, just tell me what I can do to make it up to you.” _

_ “Build a dam time machine and make the right choice for once.” _

_ I got up, slamming the headset onto the table, wiping the tears that had fallen as I turned, walking towards the entrance of the tent. _

_ _

Finn looked over at where Clarke was walking before he turned, looking back at YN. She was sitting on the ground, her arms wrapped around her legs, her head resting on her arms.

“YN and Clarke shouldn’t be out here. Their mom was on the ship.”

Raven shook her head, rolling her eyes.

“Clarke’s looking for answers, and YN is grieving, I think. You want to help them, find me the black box, hard drives, anything that will explain why the ship crashed.”

Bellamy scanned the area, his eyes lingering on YN as he spoke.

“Stay sharp. Grounder retaliation for what happened on the bridge is coming, just a matter of when.”

Finn scoffed, shaking his head.

“Can you blame them?”

“No, I blame you.”

“Maybe if you didn’t bring guns-”

Raven shook her head, scoffing.

“If we didn’t bring guns, we all would've been killed.”

“Why they’re coming doesn’t matter anymore. It’s our job to be ready when they do. We’re on our own now.”

Raven turned towards Clarke, shaking her head, her eyes wide.

“Clarke, stop!”

Raven walked towards Clarke, Finn turning, walking towards YN when he stopped, turning his head to the side, seeing Bellamy glaring at him, shaking his head.

“Don’t even think about it.”

Finn huffed, pushing Bellamy’s arm out of his way.

“You can’t stop me.”

Bellamy moved in front of Finn, blocking his view of YN.

“You need to stay away from her. She doesn’t need you bothering her just to make yourself feel better. So walk away, and leave her alone. You’ve done enough.”

Finn huffed, tilting his head to the side.

“Like you?”

“Fire in the hole!”

Bellamy looked over Finn’s shoulder as Finn turned, seeing the explosion, Raven shaking her head as her and Clarke walked towards them.

“We need to clear the area.”

Bellamy nodded, shooting a glare at Finn before he turned, yelling.

“We move in formation, no straggling, weapons hot. We gotta get back before dark.”

Clarke walked towards YN, kneeling in front of her, placing her hand on YN’s arm.

“Come on, we’ve gotta go back.”

Clarke stood up, pulling YN up with her. Finn watched them both walk behind Bellamy, Clarke’s arm wrapped around YN, YN leaning her head on Clarke’s shoulder. Finn leaned down towards Raven, shaking his head.

“You call that grieving?”

Raven shrugged, biting her bottom lip as she clenched her fists.

“She was drunk less than seven hours ago. She’s hungover no doubt, and she’s probably feeling new things considering she just spoke with her mom and now her moms dead. Oh, and let's not forget you kissing her.”

Finn shook his head, grabbing Raven’s arm, turning her towards him.

“I apologized to you for that.”

He made a face, tilting his head to the side.

“How do you know she spoke to her mom?”

Raven shook her head, laughing dryly.

“It’s like you don’t even hear yourself. You tell me that you’re sorry and that you love me, but you care for her the way you should care for me. You need to make a decision Finn, me or her. Because I know my worth, and I don’t deserve to be someone’s second choice.”

Raven walked past him, clenching her jaw.

Bellamy watched as YN walked off once they got back to camp, a part of him wanting to follow her when a kid walked towards him.

“We’ve got a situation.”

~~~~

Bellamy clenched his jaw as he walked into the dropship, looking around.

“Everyone but Connor and Derek out. Now!”

Connor walked forward, casting a glance down at Murphy.

“He claims he was with the grounders. We caught him trying to sneak back into camp.”

Murphy huffed, shaking his head as he looked up at Bellamy.

“I wasn’t sneaking. I was running from the grounders.”

“Anyone see grounders?”

Connor and Derek shook their head, causing Bellamy to nod.

“Well, in that case.”

Bellamy walked forward, lifting his hand when someone grabbed him, causing him to growl as he turned, staring Finn down.

“What the hell is wrong with you?”

“We were clear what would happen if he came back.”

Finn shook his head, huffing.

“If he was with the grounder, then he knows things that can help us.”

“Help us? We hanged him. We banished him and now we’re gonna kill him.” 

Clarke moved to stand in front of Bellamy, shaking her head.

“Get the hell out of my way.”

She shook her head, sighing.

“No. Finn is right.”

“Like hell he is. Clarke, think about Charlotte. What he did to YN.”

“I am. But what happened to Charlotte was as much our fault as his.”

She knelt beside Murphy, grabbing his hand, making a face.

“And he’s not lying. His fingernails were torn off. They tortured him.

“You and the grounders should compare notes.”

Bellamy scoffed, turning towards Finn.

“The grounders know we’re at war.”

He turned towards Murphy, glaring at him.

“What did you tell them about us?”

“Everything.”

~~~~

“Once he’s better, we find out what he knows and then he’s out of here, okay?”

“What if he refuses to leave? What do we do with him then?”

Bellamy looked up, huffing.

“Then we kill him.”

Bellamy turned towards Connor and Derek, nodding.

“Keep YN away from here. She doesn’t need to know Murphy’s here, got it?”

They nodded, walking out of the dropship, Clarke shaking her head.

“They won’t stop her. And if she finds out that Murphy’s here, and that you kept it from her, she won’t forgive you.”

Bellamy huffed, looking down at Clarke.

“Well, we seem to go back and forth with keeping things from each other. She’ll get over it.”

Clarke rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

“No she won’t. But I promised her I wouldn’t interfere.”

Bellamy made a face, tilting his head to the side.

“Interfere? Interfere with what?”

Clarke shook her head, shooting him a look.

“I told you what I had to say about you two yesterday. I get that since then we’ve been busy since, but we’re not now. Not really. So you two need to talk. You should talk. Because she won’t take the initiative. She doesn’t know she should, but you do.”

Pushing the tarp to my tent to the side, I made a face seeing Connor and Derek standing outside my tent.

“Uh, guys? What’re you doing here?”

They both shared a look with each other, shaking their heads as they turned back towards me.

“We can’t say.”

I made a face, tilting my head to the side.

“Says who?”

I shook my head, huffing.

“Yanno what, I don’t care. I’ve got things to do.”

I went to take a step forward, making a face when they both blocked me.

“What the hell guys.”

“You can’t leave.”

“And why not?”

“Bellamy said-”

I scoffed, shaking my head as I pushed them, walking past them. They both grabbed my arm, turning me back towards them.

“Bellamy said you have to stay here.”

I pulled my arm from them, shaking my head as I crossed my arms over my chest.

“Bellamy’s not the only one in charge here. I’m leaving and you can’t stop me.”

I turned, taking a few steps before I turned back towards them.

“Why did Bellamy say I had to stay in my tent?”

They shared a look, Connor shaking his head at Derek when Derek huffed, turning towards me.

“Murphy’s back. He’s in the dropship.”

Connor hit Derek’s arm as I nodded, turning and walking towards the dropship. It was easy to find him, and he grinned as he looked up at me, blood and dirt covering his face.

“Well if it isn’t-”

I surged forward, punching him in the face.

“That was for knocking me out and putting a knife to my throat.”

Derek and Connor tried to pull me off of Murphy, but I was able to kick his thigh, falling forward and punching him.

I hit him again, watching as he spit blood.

“And that was for Charlotte.”

Murphy grinned, looking up at me.

“That all you got princess?”

I glared, surging for when Derek grabbed me under my arms, pulling me to my feet, away from Murphy.

“YN?”

I looked up, seeing Clarke walk in.

“YN you shouldn’t be in here.”

I huffed as she knelt beside Murphy, reaching out and lightly slapping him, causing him to groan.

“Murphy, hey look at me. I need you to tell me exactly how you escaped from the grounders. What happened?”

He coughed, shaking his head.

“I don’t know. I woke up, and they forgot to lock my cage. There was no one there, so I took off.”

I shook my head, sighing.

“They let you go.”

“YN?”

I looked up as Clarke turned, seeing Bellamy. Clarke shook her head, huffing.

“Bellamy, stay back.”

He looked over at me, slightly tilting his head.

“Did he do something to you?”

I shook my head, looking over at Murphy.

“No, but she did something to him.”

I turned my head, huffing at Derek.

“Can you let me go now?”

Derek nodded as he let me go, walking off as Bellamy grinned, looking over at Clarke, sighing.

“What the hell is this?”

“Biological warfare. You were waiting for the grounders to retaliate for the bridge? This is it. Murphy is the weapon.”

Bellamy took a step forward, growling as he glared down at Murphy.

“Is this your revenge, helping the grounders kill us?”

Murphy shook his head, huffing.

“I didn’t know about this, ok, I swear.”

“Stop lying. When are they coming?”

I shook my head, kneeling beside Clarke.

“Think Murphy, okay? What can you tell us that’s useful? Did you hear anything?”

He looked over at me, harshly coughing as he shook his head.

“They’re vicious, cruel.”

“You want to see vicious?”

Clarke shook her head, holding her hand out towards Bellamy.

“Don’t. Whatever this thing is, it spreads through contact.”

Bellamy looked over at me, slightly shaking his head.

“YN please tell me-”

“I punched him, twice.”

Me and Clarke stood up when Finn walked in, looking between us both.

“YN?”

Clarke shook her head, moving to stand in front of me.

“Finn, you shouldn’t be in here. No one should”

“Clarke, what is this?”

Clarke shook her head, shrugging.

“I don’t know, some kind of hemorrhagic fever. We just need to contain it before-”

We all turned when Derek threw up, me and Clarke rushing towards him.

“What the hell is happening to him?”

I knelt beside Derek, helping him lay on his back as he coughed, Clarke kneeling on the other side of him, shaking her head.

“I don’t know.”

He stopped coughing Clarke placing her fingers on his neck.

“Is he?”

Clarke nodded, looking up as I sat back, dropping my hands to my lap.

“He’s dead.”

“What do we do?”

I shook my head, looking up.

“Quarantine.”

Clarke nodded, looking over at me.

“She’s right. We need to round up everyone who had contact with Murphy.”

“Bring them here.”

Bellamy looked over at me, sighing.

“And everyone they had contact with?”

I shrugged, shaking my head.

“We have to start somewhere.”

I was leaning against the wall, my arms crossed over my chest as Clarke examined Octavia.

“No visible signs of swelling or bleeding.”

“So you’re saying she doesn’t have it?”

Clarke stood up, looking over at Bellamy.

“I’m saying she doesn’t have symptoms but that could change. We need to keep her here just in case.”

“No way, look at this place. She’ll get sick just being here.”

“Do you want to stop the spread or not?”

I rolled my eyes, sighing.

“She can stay on the third level with the others who aren’t symptomatic yet.”

Clarke nodded, looking over at me.

“Yeah, think of it as a way to keep her from sneaking out again.”

“Screw you Clarke.”

I grinned, shaking my head as Clarke sighed.

“I’ll let you know if her condition changes.”

Bellamy huffed, nodding as he turned towards me.

“Shouldn’t you be on the third level?”

I shook my head, pushing off the wall as Clarke and Octavia walked out.

“No.”

“But you’re not showing any symptoms.”

“No, but Clarke needs help.”

“You don’t have any medical knowledge.”

I shrugged, tilting my head to the side.

“Maybe not, but Clarke needs my help and right now, I’m gonna help her till I can’t.”

I shook my head, sighing as I looked up at him.

“You should get out of here. You’re not symptomatic and someone needs to be in charge out there.”

I turned, walking out of the room, seeing Clarke leaning against the wall.

“Where’s Octavia?”

Clarke looked over at me, sighing.

“She’s not here.”

I made a face, tilting my head to the side.

“Clarke, what did you do?”

I stood up, swaying slightly as everything spun, slowly shaking my head as I used the wall for support. I made my way towards Clarke, sighing as she looked up at me.

“Are you okay?”

I nodded, leaning against the wall beside her.

“Yeah, you?”

“Yeah.”

One of the kids walked towards us, shaking his head.

“There’s another one.”

We both sighed, nodding as we followed behind him. Another kid helped him pick the girl up, following us to the front of the dropship. I held the tarp to the side as they walked down the ramp. I watched as they lowered her to the ground, hearing the other kids start to murmur.

“Alright, show’s over. Get back to your posts, now.”

Bellamy walked towards us, looking between me and Clarke.

“You got enough food in there, water?”

“Yeah.”

I huffed, tilting my head to the side.

“Some medicine might be nice.”

He grinned, shaking his head.

“I’ll see what I can do.”

His smile fell as his eyes widened, moving to take a step forward when he stopped.

“YN, your eyes.”

I reached up, wiping my finger along my cheek, seeing the blood coating the tip of my finger. Clarke slightly gasped, moving to stand in front of me, placing her hand on my forehead.

“You’re burning up.”

I shook my head, sighing.

“I’m fine.”

She shook her head, giving me a look.

“No you’re not. You shouldn’t be bleeding again, no one else’s eyes have started to bleed after the first time. You should go back into the dropship.”

I huffed, tilting my head to the side.

“I’m fine.”

“YN go, I’m not kidding.”

I tensed when someone placed their hand on my arm, looking up to see Connor standing there, offering me a small smile.

“Come on, I’ll help you.”

I nodded, leaning into him as we walked back into the dropship.

I made a face when I heard a lot of screaming, making my way to the front of the dropship. I pushed the tarp to the side, my eyes widening. The kids who were carrying guns were yelling, waving them around as they stepped back. Bellamy was trying to get everyone to calm down as Finn pushed a gun to the ground, yelling at the kid who was aiming. I shook my head, walking back into the dropship, grabbing the rifle by the door. I pushed the tarp to the side, aiming the rifle up, pulling the trigger as I walked down the ramp. Everyone stopped, turning to look at me as I walked past Clarke, shaking my head.

“This is what the grounders want. Don’t you see that? They don’t have to kill us if we kill each other first.”

One of the kids who was holding a gun stepped forward, shaking his head as he lifted the gun, pointing it at my chest.

“They won’t have to kill us if we all catch the virus. Get back in the dam dropship.”

I huffed, clenching my jaw as Bellamy walked forward, grabbing the gun and slamming it into the kid’s nose, causing the kid to fall to the ground as Bellamy huffed, looking up at me and Clarke as Clarke walked down the ramp.

“Not to state the obvious, but your quarantine isn’t working.”

I huffed, rolling my eyes.

“You think?”

“YN!”

Everything became blurry as I swayed, the gun slipping from my hands as I fell backwards, groaning when someone caught me. I looked up, shaking my head.

“Bell, put me down. I’m okay, I can stand.”

He shook his head, huffing.

“No you’re not.”

I sighed, leaning my head against his chest, mumbling.

“Octavia will come back with a cure.”

“There is no cure.”

Octavia pushed through the crowd, looking around.

“But the grounders don’t use the sickness to kill.”

Bellamy huffed, shaking his head as he adjusted me in his arms.

“Really? Tell that to them. I warned you about seeing that grounder again.”

Octavia tilted her head to the side, glaring at Bellamy.

“Yeah? Well I have a warning for you too. The grounders are coming and they’re attacking at first light.”

Octavia looked over at me, shaking her head as she walked towards us.

“Come on, I’ll help you get YN in the dropship.”

I shook my head, pushing at Bellamy as Octavia grabbed Clarke, leading her into the dropship.

“No, you’ll get sick too.”

Bellamy huffed, tightening his hold on me as he shook his head, following behind Octavia.

“Too late now. I’ve already touched you, and it spreads through contact.”

I leaned my head against his chest, mumbling as everything started to become dark.

“Idiot.”

When I came to, I was laying in a cot, Octavia kneeling below me, ringing out a rag as Bellamy stood over me.

“Where’s Clarke?”

“She’s on the second level. There's more kids showing more symptoms now.”

I nodded, groaning as I coughed, Bellamy running his hand up and down my back. I looked up at him as I laid back on

“You shouldn’t be in here.”

Octavia looked up at us, sighing.

“If he’s not sick by now, then he’s probably immune like me.”

I huffed, looking up at Bellamy.

“You still shouldn’t be in here.”

Bellamy shook his head, slightly grinning as he ran the rag along my face, cleaning the blood.

“Get better and then I’ll leave.”

I reached up, grabbing his wrist.

“Someone needs to be out there with the others. Especially with the grounders about to attack. I’ll be okay.”

Bellamy huffed, shaking his head.

“Fine.”

He turned towards Octavia, sighing.

“You’ll keep an eye on her?”

Octavia nodded, shooting a smile at me.

“Yeah.”

Bellamy nodded, shooting me a look before he walked out of the room. Octavia stood up, standing where Bellamy had stood, running the rag along my face. I looked up at her, sighing.

“I’m sorry.”

She made a face, tilting her head to the side.

“For what?”

“Lincoln. I shouldn’t have let them torture him like that. You asked me to stop them and instead I gave them the go ahead.”

She shook her head, offering me a small smile.

“It’s okay. You were just trying to save Finn.”

She sighed, ringing the rag out.

“Can I ask you something?”

I huffed, shaking my head as I started to cough, Octavia running her hand up and down my arm.

“Ask me when I’m dying huh?”

She grinned, shaking her head.

“You’re not dying.”

I moved so I was laying on my back, looking up at Octavia.

“What’s your question?”

“What’s going on with you, Finn and my brother?”

I made a face, tilting my head to the side.

“You haven’t heard?”

She shook her head, tossing the rag into the bucket.

“No.”

I sighed, turning back onto my side when I started to cough again, groaning at the sight of blood.

“It’s okay, just breathe.”

I stayed on my side, looking up at Octavia.

“This is gonna be a joyride.”

She grinned, sitting down.

“Good, I could use some gossip.”

I laughed, shaking my head.

Octavia placed the rag on YN’s forehead, smoothing her hair back out of her face as she slept when one of the kids started to seize.

“Hey Murphy”   
“Yeah?”

“Clare says when that happens to roll him on his side.”

Murphy nodded, walking around the kids laying down, making his way towards Connor. Octavia looked up when the tarp opened, her eyes widened.

“Bell?”

Octavia glanced down at YN before she walked towards the kids who were bringing Bellamy in.

“Clear some space, lay him down.”

Octavia knelt beside Bellamy, sighing.

“Hey big brother.”

Bellamy looked up at Octavia, coughing.

“I’m scared.”

Octavia nodded, offering him a soft smile.

“I won’t let anything happen to you, I promise.”

“That’s what I said to you the day you were born.”

Octavia nodded, cleaning the blood from his face.

“I know. You told me that, like a thousand times.”

“I’m glad you're here.”

Octavia nodded, standing up.

“Just get some rest now, okay?”

Bellamy nodded, grabbing Octavia’s arm.

“How’s YN?”

Octavia smiled, nodding in YN’s direction, Bellamy looking over.

“She’s sleeping.”

“But how is she?”

“She’s had a lot of coughing spells. She seized twice and her eyes started to bleed again. Clarke’s not sure why but she’s okay. She’s resting and so should you. Get some sleep, I’ll keep an eye on both of you.”

“Get the hell away from me.”

“Bellamy you’re sick, okay? I’m just trying to help.”

I sat up, seeing Murphy kneeling beside Bellamy. I shook my head, walking towards them.

“When I get better, if you’re still here-”

“Hey, I got this one.”

Murphy looked up at me, nodding as he handed me the cup of water. I sat down on the bed beside Bellamy, helping him sit up. 

“Here.”

He took the cup from my hands, looking over at me.

“You feeling better?”

I nodded sighing.

“Yeah.”

“That’s good. Have you seen Octavia?”

“I think Murphy gave her break. She was up all night helping people.”

He shook his head, looking over at me.

“Don’t tell me you trust him now.”

“Trust? Hell no. My hand still hurts from punching him. But maybe he does deserve a second chance.”

Bellamy huffed, grabbing my hand, running his thumb along my knuckles.

“Why?”

I made a face, tilting my head to the side.

“Why what?”

“Why Finn.”

I shook my head, huffing slightly.

“I didn’t do anything. Finn kissed me, not the other way around. I don’t like him, not like that. He’s a pain in the ass, and a possible friend, but other than that, he’s nothing to me.”

I sighed, shaking my head as I pulled my hand from his, standing up.

“It’s almost dawn. We should get everyone inside.”

He shook his head, standing up, making a face.

“Not everyone is sick.”

“Sick is better than dead.”

We were outside, making sure everyone was going into the dropship when there was a loud boom, causing us to turn. 

“They did it.”

“I am become death, destroyer of worlds.”

I cast a glance over at Bellamy, shrugging.

“It’s Oppenheimer, the man who built the first-”

“I know who Oppenheimer is. I’m just surprised you do.”

I rolled my eyes, seeing the grin on his face.

“My dad would bring my books. I’m not a complete idiot.”

“Never said you were.”

“There it’s them! Open the gate!”

Everyone was cheering and clapping as Finn and the others walked in, Clarke rushing towards Finn, checking on Raven who was passed out in his arms.

“Well, looks like we’ll live to see another day.”

I shook my head, looking up at Bellamy.

“I wasn’t keeping things from you. I was going to tell you about what Finn did but it’s been one thing after another and there was never really any time. Clarke-”

I shook my head, grabbing his hand, watching as he looked down at our hands before he looked up at me.

“You’re my friend, and I care about you. So if what Finn said hurt you, or upset you, then I’m sorry. I never wanted to hurt you.”

He shook his head, pulling his hand from mine, taking a few steps back.

“Don’t worry about it. I’m over it.”

I watched him walk away, nodding as I sighed, wrapping my arms around me as I walked to my tent.


	14. The Calm

Previously:

_“YN please, just tell me what I can do to make it up to you.”_

_“Build a dam time machine and make the right choice for once.”_

_“YN and Clarke shouldn’t be out here. Their mom was on the ship.”_

_“Clarke’s looking for answers, and YN is grieving, I think.”_

_“You need to stay away from her. She doesn’t need you bothering her just to make yourself feel better. So walk away, and leave her alone. You’ve done enough.”_

_“She’s probably feeling new things considering she just spoke with her mom and now her moms dead. Oj, and let’s not forget you kissing her.”_

_“It’s like you don’t even hear yourself. You tell me that you’re sorry and that you love me, but you care for her the way you should care for me. You need to make a decision Finn, me or her. Because I know my worth, and I don’t deserve to be someone’s second choice.”_

_“Bellamy’s not the only one in charge here.”_

_“Bell, put me down. I’m okay, I can stand.”_

_“No you’re not.”_

_“I don’t like him, not like that. He’s a pain in the ass, and a possible friend, but other than that’ he’s nothing to me.”_

_“You’re my friend, and I care about you. So if what Finn said hurt you, or upset you, them I’m sorry. I never wanted to hurt you.”_

_“Don’t worry about it. I’m over it.”_

__

_“Why doesn’t mom ever come to see me?”_

_Dad sighed, looking over at me._

_“She’s been really busy lately. With the council and-”_

_“She just doesn’t want to see me.”_

_Dad shook his head, huffing slightly._

_“That’s not true YN, your mother is just really busy, that’s all.”_

_I rolled my eyes, looking down at my book._

_“She’s always busy.”_

_“YN come on, she’s under a lot of pressure.”_

_I shook my head, huffing._

_“You don’t have to defend her. I know she doesn’t want to see me because she doesn’t love me.”_

_“YN that’s not true and you know it.”_

_I looked over at him, tilting my head to the side._

_“Do I? Because she’s never once came to see me. It’s only ever you and Clarke. I don’t even know anything about her. That’s how much of a mom she is to me.”_

_The door to my cell opened, a guard walking in._

_“Times up.”_

_Dad shook his head, looking over at the guard._

_“I need a little bit more time.”_

_The guard shook his head, standing taller._

_“I’m sorry sir, but I have strict orders.”_

_I laid down on my bed, turning so I was facing the wall._

_“You should go. It’ll be lunch time soon.”_

_Dad sighed, walking towards me, kissing my forehead._

_“I love you YN, and your mom loves you too.”_

__

“You shouldn’t be out here. It’s not safe.”

I jumped, shaking my head as I picked the knife up from my side, flipping it in my hands.

“A knife isn’t going to do much.”

Finn sat down beside me, picking at the grass.

“You really shouldn’t be out here, not alone.”

“I’m not alone anymore now am I?”

Finn sighed, nodding.

“I deserve that.”

“Mhmm.”

“I actually came to apologize.”

I cast a glance at him, sighing. 

“I was- I was being unfair to you. I went about everything the wrong way. But I do care about you YN. That won’t change. But I am sorry. For kissing you, not giving you space, and for telling Bellamy.”

“My moms dead and the last thing she heard me say to her was that I didn’t love her and she wasn’t my mom when all she was trying to do was apologize.”

I shook my head, sitting up, looking over at Finn.

“I’m not going to make the same mistake twice, so I forgive you.”

He grinned, tilting his head to the side.

“Fresh start?”

I laughed, shaking my head.

“Fresh start.”

“You don’t want the fire too big. So maybe just try to knock it down with some wet leaves.”

“You get that from your boyfriend, grounder pounder?”

I turned, shoving Del, glaring at him.

“Want to say that again? Because last I checked, she was right. Hot fire isn’t gonna preserve the meat well.”

Del glared at me, stepping closer to me.

“You can’t take the heat, get the hell out of the smokehouse.”

He looked over my shoulder, glaring at Octavia.

“She should be kissing our asses for being allowed back in this camp.”

I moved in front of him, blocking his view of Octavia.

“You want to tell that to Bellamy? I’m sure he’d love to take his anger out on you.”

I grinned, tilting my head to the side.

“Ask Murphy what happened the last time someone talked shit about his sister. He beat Murphy to a pulp over her, you think he won’t do the same thing to you?”

Del growled, glaring at me as he clenched his jaw, Murphy rolling his eyes.

“Just keep working.”

I watched as Dell huffed, clenching his jaw as he glared at me before he turned. I walked towards Octavia, helping her with the meat.

“Your brother couldn’t get you a better job? Would think anything would be better than working in the meat furnace.”

Octavia grinned as Murphy handed us the extra baskets filled with meat, looking over at him.

“Oh probably. That just means someone else has to do it.”

Murphy looked over at me, smirking.

“And what about you princess? Since when do you do the grunts work?”

I looked up at Murphy, shooting him an innocent smile.

“Since you got kicked from camp, oh, and before that. But don’t worry Murphy, I’ll make sure to leave you some things to do.”

“Hardy har har.”

Bellamy grabbed Octavia when she came out of the meat furnace, leading her away from the growing fire, helping her sit down on the ground as she coughed.

“Are you okay?”

Octavia looked up, shaking her head.

“Bell, YN is still in there.”

Bellamy’s eyes widened as he turned, looking at the growing fire when Finn ran in.

“Finn no!” 

Murphy looked over at Dell, glaring as he stood up, walking towards him.

“This is all your fault!”

Murphy threw a punch at Dell, huffing at him.

“We told you it was too much wood!”

Dell pushed Murphy, glaring at him.

“Get the hell away from me.”

Bellamy got up, pulling Murphy back as he stood between them.

“Hey! Hey! Stop! Save it for the grounders.”

“Well now what the hell are we gonna do? That was all the food.”

Bellamy turned when Finn walked out, carrying YN in his arms. Her eyes were closed as Finn moved away from the fire, pushing through the crowd, walking towards the dropship, Clarke following after him.

“Everyone get back to work, now!”

Clarke walked through camp, stopping beside Bellamy.

“Any idea what happened?”

“Murphy says that Del kept feeding the fire, mostly because Octavia told him it was a bad idea.”

“And we believe Murphy?”

“I do yeah.”

“We have some wild onions and nuts in the dropship. It’s only enough to last us maybe one or two weeks. What’s left here?”

Bellamy shook his hand, standing up.

“Nothing. It all burned.”

“Then we have to hunt. Anyone we can spare goes out.”

Bellamy made a face, shaking his head.

“The whole grounder army out there?”

Look, we can’t defend ourselves if we’re starving.”

She turned, about to walk off when Bellamy grabbed her arm, turning her back towards him.

“How’s YN?”

Clarke sighed, shaking her head.

“She’s okay, she’s in her tent. She said that when the fire spread and she was trying to get out, something hit her in the head. Her forehead was bleeding, but it’s not that serious.”

“You want her to stay in camp while the rest of us go hunting?”

Clarke grinned, looking over at Bellamy

“You really think she’ll stay put if the rest of us is going out?”

Bellamy huffed, shaking his head.

“No.”

“Each group takes someone with a gun, and they’re for killing grounders, not food. We don’t have the ammo.”

I walked into the dropship, ducking behind a group of kids who was walking in, trying to stay hidden as Bellamy talked. 

“Use the spears for hunting. Get what you can. Be back by nightfall. No one stays out after dark.”

I moved to the side of the dropship as the kids walked towards the front where the spears were, looking around as Bellamy huffed, his hands on his hips as he turned.

“I know you're there YN.”

I huffed, rolling my eyes as I walked out from behind the wall that was extended, walking towards Bellamy and Clarke. Clarke grinned as she looked up at Bellamy, tilting her head to the side.

“I told you she wouldn’t stay in camp.”

I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms over my chest.

“I’m fine. I’m not gonna just sit around and stay in camp when I could be helping.”

“You were knocked unconscious in a fire, and you were bleeding.”

I huffed, shaking my head.

“I’m not bleeding anymore, and I’m not unconscious so I’m good to go.”

Clarke shook her head, patting Bellamy’s arm as she laughed, turning on her heel.

“You can deal with her.”

I scoffed, glaring at Clarke as she walked off, joining two kids who were about to head out, Bellamy shaking his head.

“You should stay here. I’m staying here.”

I huffed, nodding.

“Fine, I’m tired anyway.”

He grinned, tilting his head to the side.

“Well, you were knocked unconscious in a fire.”

I huffed, throwing my hands up.

“That wasn’t even my fault!”

“Really? Cause Murphy said you and Del were going at it before the fire started.”

I shrugged, tilting my head to the side.

“He was talking shit. He better be glad I didn’t punch him.”

Bellamy laughed, shaking his head.

“So you’re gonna stay in camp?”

I nodded, sighing.

“Sure. Scouts honor.”

Bellamy laughed, turning on his heel, walking towards the ramp.

“You’re not a scout!  
I shook my head, huffing.

“Neither are you!”

“What are you doing?”

I jumped, turning on my heel, tilting my head to the side.

“Uh, nothing?”

Finn shook his head, grinning.

“Right, wanna try that again?”

I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest.

“Clearly I’m leaving camp.”

“To hunt?”

I shook my head, making a face.

“No. I’m just going out.”

“Can I come?”

I sighed, turning on my heel.

“If we get caught, I’m blaming you.”

Finn laughed, running behind me, slowing beside me.

“Sure, but we won’t get caught.”

*~*Time skip*~*

“The hunter’s are back.”

Raven looked up, sitting up.

“Is Finn with them?”

Murphy shook his head, slightly shrugging.

“Don’t think so. But hey, relax. I’m sure YN is keeping him out of trouble.”

Raven clenched her jaw, throwing the things she was holding down, rushing out of the dropship. She walked around camp before she shook her head, pushing the tarp to the side. She turned when Bellamy walked in, making a face.

“What are you doing in here?”

Raven scoffed, shaking her head.

“They don’t waste time, I'll give them that.”

She looked up at Bellamy, tilting her head to the side.

“It’s been what, a day and a half?”

Bellamy put the gun on the table shaking his head.

“Mistaking me for someone who cares.”

Raven scoffed, giving him a look.

“Sure, I’ll just act like you don’t like YN.”

Bellamy shook his head, rolling his eyes.

“Whatever. Time to move on.”

Raven sat down on his bed, kicking her shoes off. Bellamy turned, making a face.

“What are you doing?”

She looked up at Bellamy, pulling her pants off as she stood up.

“Moving on.”

She walked in front of Bellamy, taking her hair down from it’s ponytail.

“I’ve never been with anyone but Finn.”

She stepped closer to Bellamy, looking up at him.

“Take off your clothes.”

She shook her head when he didn’t move, huffing.

“Fine, I’ll go first.”

She pulled her shirt off, throwing it to the ground.

“If you’re looking for someone to talk you down, tell you that you’re just upset and not thinking straight, I’m not that guy.”

Raven nodded, walking closer to him.

“You are, but I don’t care.”

She leaned up, placing her hand behind his neck as she kissed him.

It was dark when we got back to camp, Finn going to his tent while I walked around. Everyone seemed to be back from hunting, causing me to make a face.

“Hey, where’s Clarke?”

Jones turned towards me, his face falling.

“Oh my god, YN.”

~~~~

I shook my head as I walked through camp, huffing. 

“Clarke is missing along with two other people and instead of going out to find them, he sits on his ass and does nothing.”

I pushed the tarp to the side, ducking into the tent, my mouth falling open.

“Oh my god.”

Raven was on top of Bellamy, kissing him as he ran his hands up her back. I shook my head, turning. I pulled his jacket off, letting it fall to the ground as I pushed the tarp to the side, running out. I gasped when I hit something, shaking my head.

“YN?”

I looked up, seeing a blurry Finn standing in front of me, a worried look on his face.

“YN? YN what’s wrong?”

I shook my head, wiping the tears that had fallen, taking a step back.

“Nothing. I’m fine, everything’s fine.”

Finn shook his head, taking a step forward.

“No it’s not. You can talk to me you know? I mean I get th-”

I bit my lip before I shook my head, surging forward. His eyes widened as he tensed before he sighed, relaxing as he placed his hands on my hips. He leaned back first, his chest heaving as he looked down at me.

“YN, seriously, what’s wrong?”

I shook my head, placing my hand behind his head, pulling him back down to me. This time I leaned back first, feeling the tears streaming down my face again.

“YN?” 

I shook my head, taking a few steps back before I turned, running.

“YN! YN wait!”

I ran through the camp, pushing those in my way to the side. I slid through the small opening in the walls, pushing my hair back out of my face as I ran away. I didn’t stop until I came to a small ledge, dropping to my knees as I sniffled. I jumped when I heard a twig snapped, jumping up and looking around.

“Leave me alone Finn! I told you, I’m okay.”

I turned to my left, my eyes widening as I gasped before there was a searing pain in my head, everything become dark.


	15. We Are Grounder Pt. 1

Previously:

_ “I don’t even know anything about her. That’s how much of a mom she is to me.” _

_ “I went about everything the wrong way. But I do care about you YN. That won’t change. But I am sorry.” _

_ “I’m not going to make the same mistake twice, so I forgive you.” _

_ “You really think she’ll stay put if the rest of us is going out?” _

_ “No.” _

_ “Scouts honor.” _

_ “You’re not a scout!” _

_ “Neither are you!” _

_ “Sure, act like you don’t like YN.” _

_ “Whatever.” _

_ _

Bellamy groaned as he sat up, looking around his tent. Raven had already left, and he fell asleep not long after. He could’ve sworn he heard someone come into his tent last night but he chalked it up to someone walking by. After getting dressed, he grabbed his gun, slinging it onto his shoulder. Walking towards the tarp that covered the entrance to his tent he tripped, causing him to make a face as he looked down, his eyes widening. Since the night they had tortured Lincoln and YN had asked for his jacket, she’d been wearing it. He hadn’t not seen her wearing it, causing him to make a face as he slipped it on, walking out of his tent. He made his way to her tent, pushing the tarp to the side.

“YN? YN you in here?”

He looked around, his face falling when he saw her bed was still made, the axe he had given her leaning against the bed. He picked it up, slipping it in the extra space beside his axe, leaving her tent. He had checked the dropship, none of the kids who were in there seeing her since the fire. 

~~~~

“Octavia, have you seen YN?”

She shook her head, making a face.

“Not since yesterday.”

She stood up, tilting her head to the side.

“Why? What’s wrong?”

She looked him over, making a face. 

“Is that your jacket? I though YN-”

She shook her head, looking up at Bellamy.

“What the hell did you do Bell?”

He shook his head, tears in his eyes as he looked down at Octavia.

“I think I really messed up O.”

My head was throbbing as I came to, my arms tingly. I was laying on my side, a small fire going in front of me. I groaned as I tried to sit up, only to fall back down with a huff. I tried to move my hands, wincing at the slight burn I felt from moving my hands. There was a cloth in my mouth, and I tried to spit it out to no avail. I looked around, not really seeing anything that was distinctive enough to help me figure out where I was. The last thing I remember was leaving camp and hearing a noise before everything became dark.

“Wake.”

I groaned as one of the grounders appeared, kicking my stomach, forcing me onto my back, glaring up at them. They reached down, pulling the rag from my mouth.

“Let me go.”

“Anya wants a word with you. She doesn’t appreciate what you did at the bridge.”

I huffed, rolling my eyes.

“Which time?”

The grounder growled, reaching down and grabbing my face, pulling me up.

“Our people died on the bridge. But Anya wants you for mocking her.”

I made a face, huffing.

“Mocking her? I didn’t mock anyone.”

They leaned closer to me, tilting their head to the side.

“You brought her to the ground. She wants you alive, but she told us to have some fun with you first.”

They let me go, causing me to wince as my head hit the ground, black spots filling my vision.

Most of the camp had answered with the same thing when Bellamy and Octavia asked them if they’d seen YN, “not since the fire.” Bellamy was dejected with each answer, especially when news spread that Finn was nowhere to be found either. YN had told him there was nothing between her and Finn, that she didn’t see him that way, but considering neither of them was in camp, wouldn’t the logical answer be that they were with each other? Finn had a habit of finding the things that had managed to survive from before the bombs, and knowing him, he had managed to talk YN into going with him but that didn’t really explain why she left his jacket in his tent unless the voice he had heard last night was actually YN, and she had seen him and Raven together and then left because she was upset and Finn went looking for her, and then something went wrong. He was walking towards Octavia when his walkie came to life, causing him to make a face.

“Tell Bellamy what?”

Octavia walked towards him, stopping beside him.

“Murphy has a gun. He killed Myles.”

“Murphy what the hell are you doing?” 

Bellamy looked over at the dropship as the ramp closed.

“Murphy! Murphy open the dam door!”

“You try to be a hero, Jasper dies.”

Bellamy scoffed, shaking his head as Octavia huffed, looking up at Bellamy.

“Because one problem wasn’t enough today.”

The sun was just starting to rise when they had gotten up, putting the fire out. One of the grounders stalked towards me, untying my hands, ronly to rety them in front of me where they attached another rope, using it to drag me behind them. I started off walking behind them, but I couldn’t keep up with their pace, causing me to stumble, instead of giving me the opportunity to stand, they’d just drag me behind them. The rocks and sticks cut at my arms as I stumbled, and I breathed a sigh of relief as they stopped. I dropped to my knees, feeling dizzy as the world spun when one of them grabbed my face, placing something at my lips. I clamped my mouth shut, shaking my head.

“Drink.”

I huffed, glaring at the grounder as I bit my bottom lip, shaking my head. He squeezed my face, forcing my mouth open, pouring the water in my mouth. I coughed, water falling from my mouth when the grounder clamped my mouth shut, squeezing my nose, forcing me to swallow the water. He let me go, dropping me to the ground as I coughed. One of the grounders grabbed the rope, yanking me forward, causing me to huff as I glared up at him.

“You know, you could just ask me to walk.”

He turned towards me, yanking me forward, causing me to fall to my knees, pain shooting through me.

“Walk.”

I huffed, pushing myself up so I was standing, walking behind him as he pulled me along. 

“Kneel.”

I huffed as he forced me to the ground, pulling the cloth back over my mouth. 

Raven ran up to Bellamy, grinning.

“You were right. There’s a loose panel on the back. If I can pop it, we can get in through the floor.”

Bellamy nodded, looking down at Raven.

“Good, do it.”

Raven nodded, turning and running back towards the dropship as Belamy pressed the button on the walkie.

“Murphy, I know you can hear me. All our ammo and food is in the middle level. You know that. You’re leaving us vulnerable to an attack.”

Bellamy shook his head, huffing. 

“I can’t let that happen.”

Murphy scoffed, grinning.

“Yeah well, in case you haven’t noticed, you’re not exactly in control right now.”

“Come on Murphy. You don’t want to hurt Jasper. You want to hurt me. So what do you say? How about you trade him for me?”

Octavia shook her head, grabbing Bellamy’s arm.

“No.”

“All you have to do is let him go and I’ll take his place.”

Octavia shook her head as Bellamy lowered the walkie, waiting for a response.

“Bellamy if you do this, he’ll kill you.”

“If you do this, he’ll kill you.”

“If I don’t, he’ll kill Jasper.”

“Just open the door Murphy. I walk in, he walks out.”

“Just you Bellamy, unarmed.”

Bellamy pulled the gun from his shoulder, handing it to Octavia. He slipped the axe’s from his side, handing his to Octavia, he hesitated with YN’s axe before he handed it over, looking down at Octavia.

“Make sure YN get’s that back.”

“Ten seconds or I’ll put one in Jasper’s leg. One…”

Bellamy walked towards the dropship, Octavia beside him.

“Raven will find a way to get you out.”

“I can handle Murphy. Get everyone back to work. The grounders are still coming.”

“Four. Five.”

“I’m here.”

“Bell, what about YN?”

Bellamy looked over at Octavia as the dropship ramp opened, sighing.

“Murphy first, then YN.”

Looking around, I could only see four grounders. I moved my foot around, smiling when I felt my knife I had kept in my boot. Apparently the grounders aren’t as smart as they seem. I’d occasionally glance over at them as I wiggled my foot around, sighing in relief when the knife thumped to the ground. Seeing as they had tied my hands in front of me, I was able to lean forward and grab the knife. I say up, casting a glance at the grounders, only to see their backs were all to me. I lifted my knees to my chest, sticking the knife between my shoes. Looking over at the grounders, I started to run the rope against the knife, sighing when the rope cut loose. I looked around, trying to figure out which would be the better place to run to. I still didn’t have any clue where I was but I knew one thing, I needed to get away from the grounders before they killed me.

Bellamy tossed the seatbelt over the bar, looking over at Murphy.

“What do you want me to say? You want me to apologize? I’m, I’m sorry.”

Murphy scoffed, shaking his head.

“You got it all wrong Bellamy. I don’t want you to say anything. I want you to feel what I felt, and then, then I want you to die.”

Murphy pointed the gun at Bellamy, huffing.

“Put it over your head.”

Bellamy looked over at Murphy as he pulled the seatbelt over his head, glaring.

“Happy now?”

“You’re so brave, aren’t you? I mean, you came in here thinking you’re just gonna turn this whole thing around, that you were stronger than me, and maybe one of your friends would come and help you. Well, what are you thinking now, Bellamy? Hmm?”

Bellamy said nothing as he glared at Murphy, Murphy grinning as he tilted his head to the side.

“You know, I got to hand it to you. You got ‘em all fooled. They actually look up to you, almost as much as they look up to the Griffins. Yeah, well, we know the truth don’t we? You’re a coward. I learned that the day you kicked out the crate from beneath me. What was it you said, you were just giving the people what they wanted, right?”

“I should have stopped them.”

“Yeah, it’s a little too late for that now.”

“You really think they’re gonna let you just walk out of here?”

Murphy shrugged, grinning.

“Well, I think the princess is dead, I know the king is about to die and YN, well she’s probably dead too. And if not, then I’ll find her and I’ll just kill her myself. I almost did you know? That night you all tried to kill me, I had the opportunity but I decided not to because I know you care about her. What better leverage to use against you than the girl you care about?”

Bellamy surged forward, glaring.

“Don’t you dare touch her!”

“And you know that only leaves one thing, who will lead these people? Me, that’s who and yeah, maybe I’ll have to kill you grounder pounding sister. I’ll definitely have to kill YN if she ever comes back.”

Bellamy went to take the seatbelt off from around his neck when Murphy huffed, shaking his head as he kicked the chair out from under Bellamy.

“Using your hands is a cheat. Mine were bound, remember?”

Bellamy gasped, grabbing onto the seatbelt as he started to swing side to side, both him and Murphy looking over when the ramp door started to open.

“Bell! Bell hold on!”

Murphy ran towards the ladder, rushing up it as the others ran into the dropship, Jasper helping Octavia get Bellamy down as Murphy closed the hatch.

“Come on breathe. Breathe!”

Bellamy gasped, sitting up as Octavia sighed.

“You’re okay.”

“Raven, he’s fine!”

Bellamy stood up, walking towards the ladder.

“Murphy! Murphy it’s over!”

He banged his fists against the hatch, pushing against it.

“There’s only one way out of this for you now!”

Murphy grinned, huffing.

“Wanna bet?”

Bellamy managed to get the hatch open the same time there was a loud explosion, coughing as he climbed up.

“The guy knows how to make an exit.”

Jasper looked over at Bellamy, sighing.

“Should we go after him?”

Bellamy shook his head, looking over at Jasper.

“No, the grounders will take care of Murphy. We’re going after our friends. You and Raven were right. We don’t abandon our own.” 

Grabbing the knife I jumped up, pulling the cloth out of my mouth, running towards the closest grounder. I stabbed his side, kicking his legs, watching as he fell over when I was tackled, landing on the ground with a groan. The grounder punched me in the face, my head flying to the side. I tried to reach for my knife when the grounder placed his hands around my throat, choking me, my hand dropping to my side. I gasped for air as I tried to kick him off me, feeling around for my knife. It took me some time to inch it closer to me, wrapping my fingers around the handle, bringing the knife against the grounder's neck, closing my eyes as blood splattered, the grounder landing on top of me. I pushed him off with a groan as I gasped, rubbing my neck as I pushed myself up, looking around for the other two grounders. My eyes widened when one of them came charging at me, an axe in their hand. I ducked to the side, jumping up and turning. I gasped when something hit my head, knocking me to the ground, everything blurry as blood dripped from the side of my face. I gasped as the grounder wrapped his arm around my neck, pulling me up. I reached up, digging my fingers into his arm as I kicked my legs back, gasping. Somehow I managed to free myself, crawling towards my knife that had fallen. I grabbed it, turning. The grounder was about to grab me when my knife made contact with his neck. The grounder’s hands came up to his neck as he fell to the side, coughing up blood. I stood up, gripping my knife in my hands as I looked around for the other grounder. His axe was lying on the ground, and I hesitantly walked towards it, picking it up. I turned, gasping when the grounder jumped down from the trees. Without thinking, I slammed the axe forward, the axe embedding in his chest as he fell backwards. I stumbled back, my chest heaving as my back hit the tree behind me. I looked between the four dead bodies, tears streaming down my face as I fell to my knees.

“I’m so sorry. I’m sorry.”

I dug my fingers into the ground when I heard an explosion, looking up.

“The dropship.”

I pushed myself up, stumbling as I ran.

“Two guns, you and me. That’s it. Raven stays here to build up defenses. We lost a day because of this, and our gunpowder.”

“All gunners! We got movement outside the south wall!”

“Someone’s coming! Get ready! Stay together!”

Bellamy ran out of the dropship, running towards the gate.

“Wait! Hold your fire! Open the gate!”

The gate opened, Clarke and Finn ran through the gates, gasping.

“They’re back!”

They stopped in front of Bellamy, looking around.

“We heard an explosion. What happened?”

“Murphy happened.”

Jasper rushed forward, hugging Clarke.

“You’re back. Where’s Monty?”

Clarke made a face, looking over at Finn before she looked back at Jasper.

“Monty’s gone?”

Bellamy nodded, looking between Clarke and Finn.

“How did you two find each other?”

Finn looked over at Bellamy, glaring at him.

“I found her when I was looking for YN. A group of grounders had her. We were able to escape Either way, we need to leave, now. All of us do. There’s an army of grounders, unlike anything we’ve ever seen, coming for us right now. We need to pack what we can and run.”

Bellamy scoffed, shaking his head.

“Like hell we do. We knew this was coming.”

Octavia shook her head, looking up at Bellamy.

“Bell, we’re not prepared.”

“And they’re not here yet.”

Bellamy looked over at Octavia, shaking his head. 

“We still have time to get ready. Besides, where would we even go? Where would be safer than behind these walls?”

“There’s an ocean to the east. People there will help us.”

Octavia’s eyes widened as she looked over at Finn, gasping.

“You saw Lincoln.”

“Yeah.”

Bellamy scoffed, shaking his head.

“You expect us to trust a grounder?”

Octavia clenched her jaw, glaring at Bellamy. 

“This is our home now. We built this from nothing with our bare hands! Our dead are buried behind that wall in this ground! Our ground! The grounders think they can take that away. They think that because we came from the sky, we don't belong here. But they're yet to realize one very important fact: We are on the ground now, and that means we are grounders!” 

“Yeah! Grounders with guns!” 

“Damn right! I say let 'em come!”

Clarke shook her head, looking around at the kids. 

“Bellamy's right. If we leave, we may never find a place as safe as this. And God knows, in this world, we could be faced with something even worse tomorrow. But that doesn't change the simple fact that if we stay here, we will die tonight. So pack your things. Just take what you can carry, now.”

The kids all dispersed, Octavia walking towards Finn, looking up at him.

“Where is he?”

Finn sighed, lifting the sword, handing it to Octavia.

“Help me.”

They all looked over, seeing Raven holding her side, limping.

“Raven?”

Finn ran to her, catching her when she passed out. Clarke and Bellamy rushed to them, Jasper stopping beside them.

“Murphy shot her.”

“Get her into the dropship.”

Finn held Raven to his chest as he stood up, rushing into the dropship. Clarke stood up, turning to follow when Bellamy grabbed her arm, shaking his head.

“Clarke, leaving here is a mistake.”

“The decisions been made.”

Bellamy huffed, slightly shaking his head.

“Crowds make bad decisions. Just ask Murphy. Leaders do what they think is right.”

She nodded, looking up at him.

“I am.”

“Even if it means leaving YN behind?”

Clarke clenched her jaw, shaking her head.

“She’d understand. If it meant saving everyone here, she’d want us to do it.”

Bellamy shook his head, letting her arm go.

“I’m not leaving her behind.”

“I don’t want to either, but Bellamy, we don’t have a choice.”

Clarke turned, walking towards the dropship. Bellamy huffed, looking around the camp. Everyone was running around, grabbing their things. Bellamy shook his head, clenching his jaw.

“I’m not leaving her behind.”

Bellamy walked through camp, looking up at Miller.

“Miller.”

Miller turned, looking down at Bellamy.

“Keep an eye out for YN. If Clarke and Finn heard the explosion, chances are she did too.”

Miller nodded, turning and lifting the rifle. Bellamy walked towards the dropship, shaking his head.

“She better come back.”


	16. We Are Grounders Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’ve hit the finale! This is the last installment of Fighting For... season 1! Thank you all for sticking with me lovelies! 💙💙 I wasn’t gonna post this tonight but since tomorrow my birthday I knew I wasn’t gonna be posting anything so I figured what the heck. 😂😂 Enjoy!

Previously:

_ “What the hell did you do Bell?” _

_ “I think I really messed up O.” _

_ “You brought her to the ground. She wants you alive, but she told us to have some fun with you first.” _

_ “Because one problem wasn’t enough today.” _

_ “Make sure YN get’s that back.” _

_ “I had the opportunity but I decided not to because I know you care about her. What better leverage to use against you than the girl you care about?” _

_ “Don’t you dare touch her!” _

_ “We’re going after our friends. We don’t abandon our own.” _

_ “I’m so sorry. I’m sorry.” _

_ “Even if it means leaving YN behind?” _

_ “She’d understand. If it meant saving everyone here, she’d want us to do it.” _

_ “I’m not leaving her behind.” _

_ “I don’t want to either, but Bellamy, we don’t have a choice.” _

_ “She better come back." _

_ _

Raven screamed as Clarke placed the hot knife against the bullet wound, withering in pain.

“That should stop the external bleeding.”

Finn shook his head, looking up.

“I don’t understand. How did Murphy get a gun?”

“It’s a long story.”

“We got lucky. If Murphy hit the fuel tank instead of me, we’d all be dead.”

“Wait, there’s rocket fuel down there? Enough to build a bomb?”

Raven nodded, wincing.

“Enough to build 100 bombs, if we had any gunpowder left.”   
Bellamy shook his head, huffing.

“Let’s get back to the reapers. Maybe they’ll help us. The enemy of my enemy is my friend right?”

Clarke shook her head, sighing.

“Not this enemy.”

“We saw them. Trust me, it’s not an option.”

Finn turned towards Clarke, huffing.

“Can she walk or not?”

“No. We have to carry her.”

Raven scoffed, trying to sit up.

“The hell you will, I’m good to go.”

Clarke shook her head, gently forcing Raven to lay back down.

“Listen to me. That bullet is still inside you. If, by some miracle, there’s no internal bleeding, it might hold until we get somewhere safe. But you are not walking there. Is that clear?”

Raven nodded, laying her head back down.

“I’ll get the stretcher.”

Bellamy scoffed, looking over at Finn.

“Can’t run away fast enough, huh? Real brave.”

Finn huffed, turning around, looking up at Bellamy.

“Dying in a fight you can’t win isn’t brave Bellamy, it’s stupid.”

“Spoken like every coward who’s ever run from a fight.”

Clarke shook her head, moving between them both.

“All right, that’s enough. It’s time to go.”

Bellamy shook his head, looking down at Clarke.

“If they follow? It’s a 120 mile walk to the ocean.”

“Look, we’re wasting time. If he wants to stay, he can stay.”

Clarke shook her head, sighing.

“No he can’t.”

She looked up at Bellamy, slightly shaking her head. 

“We can’t do this without you Bellamy.”

“I’m not leaving YN behind.”

“I don’t want to either. But we don’t have a choice.”   
Bellamy shook his head, huffing.

“What do you want me to say Clarke?”

“I want you to say that you’re with us. Those kids out there, they listen to you.”

“They’re lining up to go. They listen to you more.”

“I gave them an easy choice. But five minutes ago, they were willing to fight and die for you. You inspire them. I’m afraid we’re gonna need that again before this day is through.”

~~~~

“Okay, here we go! Keep your eyes open!”

Everyone started to walk out of the camp, Bellamy and Clarke hanging near the back.

“You did good here Bellamy.”

“Eighteen dead.

“Eighty two alive. You did good.”

Bellamy threw the bucket of water onto the fire, turning and walking beside Clarke. Clarke looked up at Bellamy as they walked out of camp, sighing.

“Maybe we’ll run into her on the way. YN, she’s a fighter. She’s not going to just give up. She’ll come back to you.”

Bellamy shook his head, tightening his grip on his gun.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Clarke grinned, shaking her head.

“Sure you don't, “ mr. a king needs a queen.”

Bellamy cast a glance over at Clarke, huffing.

“She told you about that?”

Clarke nodded, grinning.

“She’s told me all about you and her.”

“There is no “me and her.”

Clarke grinned, shaking her head.

“Sure there’s not.”

Tightening my grip on my knife, I cast a glance over my shoulder, running faster. The only thing keeping me going was the black smoke I could see in the distance, and the vague hope that Clarke was okay.  _ And Bellamy. _ Heaving, I leaned against a tree, leaning my head against the trunk as I closed my eyes. I jumped when I heard a noise, looking around. I shook my head, pushing myself forward. I sighed in relief when I saw the walls of the camp, slowing down to a jog. I pushed the gate open, making a face as I closed the gate, walking further into camp.

“Guys?”

I stopped in front of the dying fire, looking around. 

“Where is everyone?”

I closed my eyes as the pain in my head got worse, rubbing my temples in an attempt to soothe the pain when everything started to become white noise. I swayed to the side, gasping as I fell to the ground, my eyes closing.

“Why are we stopping?”

Finn shook his head, tightening his grip on the stretcher.

“I don’t know.”

The kid beside Jasper fell to the ground, an axe sticking out his face.

“Grounders!” 

Everyone ran back towards the camp, Bellamy standing off to the side, yelling.

“Move! Move, move, move!”

“I don’t see anyone!”

“They’re right behind us! Go, go! Behind the wall!”

“Shut the gate! Shut the gate!”

The gate closed behind Bellamy as he ran up the ledge, lifting his gun as the other gunners did the same, Clarke climbing beside him. 

“Where are they? Why aren’t they attacking?”

“Because we're doing exactly what they wanted us to do.”

Bellamy made a face, looking over at Clarke as she turned, looking down at Finn.

“Lincoln said the scouts would be the first to arrive.”

Octavia walked over, looking up at Bellamy.

“If it’s just scouts, we can fight our way out. That’s what Lincoln would do.”

Bellamy scoffed, shaking his head as he jumped down.

“We’re done doing what that grounder would do. We tried it and now Drew is dead. You want to be next?”

“That grounder saved our lives. I agree with Octavia. For all we know, there’s only one scout out there.”

“One scout with insanely good aim.”

Bellamy looked over at Clarke, shaking his head.

“Looking to you princess. What’s it gonna be? Run and get picked off out in the open, or stand and fight back?”

“We need Clarke! Clarke!”

Clarke looked up, making a face as the others turned, watching as a kid pushed through the crowd, gasping.

“It’s YN.”

Bellamy perked up as he ran forward, Clarke and the others following behind him. There was a crowd formed around her as Bellamy fell to his knees, turning her onto her back as Clarke knelt beside him, gasping.

“Oh my god.”

Bellamy turned, looking over at the kid.

“What happened?”

They shrugged, shaking their head.

“She was just lying there when we got here. We almost trampled her.”

“Bellamy, we need to get her into the dropship.”

Bellamy nodded, shrugging his gun onto his shoulder, picking YN up. He was adjusting her in his arms when she stirred, her eyes slamming open as she pushed at him, sliding out of his arms, her eyes wide as she gasped, holding her knife in front of her. Bellamy took a small step back when her knife grazed his cheek, holding his hands up in front of him.

“YN, YN it’s okay. You’re safe now. You’re safe.”

Her chest was heaving as she shook her head, lowering the knife.

“Bell?”

Her eyes rolled, falling to the ground, Bellamy catching her before she hit the ground. He picked her up, carrying her towards the dropship, clenching his jaw as the camp started to murmur.

“She’s covered in blood.”

“Think she’s finally snapped and gone crazy? She has been living in the skybox her whole life.”

“It was only a matter of time.”

Clarke helped Bellamy lay YN down, Clarke immediately looking her over as Octavia and Finn ran in.

“Is she okay?”

Bellamy looked over at Octavia, Octavia shrugging.

“What? She’s my friend.”

“Clarke.”

Clarke shook her head, standing back to her full height.

“I need some clean water and something to make bandages out of and something skinny, with a point.”

“Why?”

Clarke looked up, looking over at Bellamy, casting a glance at Finn.

“Because she’s been stabbed and has multiple cuts, some of which are deep. I need to clean them and stitch them up before she gets an infection and then there'll be nothing I can do.”

Octavia looked over at Clarke, sighing.

“I’ll get the water.”

Clarke nodded as Octavia turned, walking out of the dropship. Clarke looked up at Finn, huffing slightly.

“Find me something to make bandages out of.”

Finn nodded, clenching his jaw as he turned, Clarke calling out to him.

“And it needs to be clean!”

Clarke looked over at Bellamy, placing her hand on his arm, causing him to look over at her, tears in his eyes.

“She’ll be okay. I’ve got her. But you need to be out there, leading.”

“Clarke-”

She shook her head, giving him a look.

“We’re at war, right now, this second. They’re looking to us, to you. They need someone to lead them, and right now, I can’t. But you can. YN will be fine. I’ll have Octavia give you updates. But right now, you’re no help to YN, but you can help her out there.”

He nodded, looking back down at YN. her face was covered in blood, a bloodied rag tied around her neck. He took his knife from his side, flipping it open and cutting the rag, letting it drop to the floor. Her neck was discolored, bruises already forming. The last time her neck was bruised was because of a grounder, and now her neck was bruised because of a different grounder, again. Her wrists were raw, cuts and dried blood covering her arms. Whatever wasn’t bruised and bloodied was covered in dirt. Bellamy and Clarke looked up when Octavia walked in, carrying two buckets of water. She sat one bucket down on the table beside Clarke, walking around YN and placing the bucket on the other side of her, grabbing the rag hanging off the side of the bucket, dunking it into the water and ringing it out. She placed it on YN’s arms, gently wiping the blood and dirt. Octavia looked up, rolling her eyes.

“Like I said, she’s my friend. Besides, it’s not the first time I’ve done this. I can help.”

Clarke nodded, looking over at Bellamy.

“Go, we’ve got this.”

Bellamy sighed, nodding as he walked towards the dropship ramp.

“Are you okay to do this? I can do it.”

Clarke shook her head, looking up when Finn walked in.

“I can do this.”

Finn handed Clarke the bandages, holding up a skinny piece of metal.

“This was all I could find.”

Clarke sighed, nodding.

“It’ll work. You should go help Bellamy.”

Finn shook his head, huffing slightly.

“I’m staying.”

Clarke shook her head, glaring over at Finn.

“No you’re not. I don’t need your help so you can leave. Go check on Raven. Go, be somewhere else, anywhere else but here.”

Octavia looked up, looking over at Finn.

“Go.”

Finn looked down at YN, sighing before he turned, walking out of the dropship. Clarke looked over at Octavia, sighing.

“Thank you.”

Octavia shrugged, dipping the rag into the bucket.

“YN is the only friend I have down here, other than Lincoln.”

“She let him get tortured.”

Octavia sighed, running the rag along YN’s neck.

“And she apologized. She’s the only one that has. She apologized to Lincoln too. And when she was sick, I had asked about Finn and Bellamy.”

“And she told you?”

Octavia nodded, sighing.

“Yeah. So I’m not really a big fan of Finn right now.”

Clarke grinned, nodding.

“Me either.”

~~~~

Octavia walked through camp, tensions high as she made her way to the foxholes where Bellamy was. 

“Bellamy.”

Bellamy turned, lowering his gun as he looked over at Octavia.

“How is she?”

Octavia sighed, offering him a small smile.

“She’s awake.”

I was sitting up, my legs dangling off the side of the table as Clarke looked me over.

“I’m fine.”

Clarke huffed, giving me a look.

“You were passed out in the middle of camp, bleeding. And then you came to only to pass out again.”

“You guys were gone. Everyone was gone.”

I looked up at Clarke, making a face.

“Where did y’all go?”

Clarke sighed, shaking her head.

“We were going to the ocean.”

“The ocean?”

“Lincoln said that there’s a group of people there who could help us.”

“You were going to leave me.”

Clarke shook her head, placing her hand on top of mine.

“YN, I didn’t want to, believe me, I didn’t want to leave without you. But we didn’t have a choice.”

“YN.”

I looked up, watching as Octavia and Bellamy walked towards me.

“You’re okay.”

I nodded, sighing.

“Yeah.”

Clarke looked between us both, setting the rag she was using to clean my face down on the table, looking over at Octavia and nodding towards the ramp.

“We’re just gonna go.”

Octavia pushed Bellamy forward as she turned, shooting me a smile. Bellamy sighed, walking closer to me, stopping in front of me.

“Are you okay?”

I nodded, tightening my grip on the edge of the table.

“Yeah.”

“What happened?”

I shrugged, looking down at the floor.

“YN?”

“I got jumped. They said they were taking me to Anya.”

“Anya?”

“The grounder from the bridge. Apparently when I punched her, I mocked her by bringing her to the ground. She wanted to prove a lesson or something.”

“How’d you escape?”

“My knife was still in my boot. They had tied my hands in front of me so it’d be easier for them to drag me behind them. I was able to cut the rope. I-I killed them. Four of them. And they’re dead because I killed them.”

Bellamy shook his head, placing his hand under my chin, gently forcing me to look up at him.

“It was you or them YN. It wasn’t your fault.”

“Yeah.”

“What happened to your face?”

He let my face go, reaching up and touching his cheek, sighing.

“Uh, you happened.”

I made a face, tilting my head to the side.

“What?”

“When you came to, I was carrying you to the dropship. You panicked and you cut my cheek.”

“I’m sorry. I-I didn’t mean to.”

He shook his head, slightly grinning.

“I think I deserved it.”

I made a face, about to say something when he shook his head.

“I know you came into my tent last night. You saw me and Raven.”

I sighed, looking back down at the ground.

“She was upset over Finn and you. And I think a part of me was upset over you and Finn too. It just happened and I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

“You left camp because you saw me and Rave, right? If I wasn’t, if I wasn’t jealous, you never would’ve left camp and you never would’ve been taken by grounders. So I’m sorry.”

I looked up at him, tilting my head to the side.

“You were jealous?”

He huffed, shaking his head.

“Naturally that’s what you focus on.”

I shrugged, huffing.

“Well then this is just gonna make you even more jealous then.’

He made a face, tilting his head to the side.

“What is?”

“I kissed Finn, twice last night. After I saw you and Raven. I kissed him and then I ran out of camp.”

Bellamy said nothing, biting his bottom lip before he looked up at me, surging forward. I gasped, his hands coming up to my waist. I leaned up, placing one hand on his arm, the other sliding through his hair. He leaned back, both our chest heaving as he looked down at me.

“From now on, I’m the only one you kiss.”

“Uh huh.”

He leaned back, taking his jacket off, placing it on my shoulder, helping me put it on.

“From now on, you wear this.”

I nodded, looking up at him.

“Yeah.”

Walking out of the dropship, I smiled when I saw Octavia pacing, walking towards her. 

“Hey.”

She jumped, smiling as she ran towards me, wrapping her arms around me. I laughed, shaking my head as I hugged her back.

“You’re okay.”

She leaned back, looking up at me as I nodded.

“Thanks to you.”

She shook her head, letting me go, taking a step back.

“It’s nothing. Oh!”

She reached behind her, holding my axe in her hands as she held it out to me.

“Bellamy wanted me to make sure you got this back.”

I made a face, taking it from her.

“Back?”

She nodded, sighing.

“Today’s been a fun day what with you missing and then Murphy taking Jasper as hostage.”

“What?”

Octavia nodded, cocking her head to the side.

“Yeah, Bellamy traded himself over for Jasper. Murphy hanged him, he almost died.”

“You weren’t supposed to say anything.”

I looked over when Bellamy walked down the ramp, placing his arm over my shoulders.

“You almost died?”

He shook his head, pulling me closer to him.

“Key word, almost.”

I turned towards him, making a face.

“You told her not to tell me?!”

“Well I uh-”

Octavia started to laugh, causing me to turn back towards her, Bellamy looking over at her.

“You both act like a married couple.”

Octavia looked between us both, her eyes slowly widening.

“Oh my god you’re together!”

Some kids walking by shot us strange looks, causing me to shake my head.

“Octavia!”

She laughed, shaking her head.

“This is the best thing ever.”

She looked over at Bellamy, grinning.

“I was rooting for you. Even if you are an idiot.”

She turned, walking away as Bellamy grabbed me, turning me towards him.

“What does she mean she was rooting for me?”

I shrugged, tilting my head to the side.

“I dunno.”

He grinned, shaking his head.

“Uh huh. Wanna try that again?”

“She asked when I was sick, about us and Finn. I was loopy so I told her, everything. She’s been rooting for you since.”

He laughed, shaking his head as he pulled me closer to him, leaning down and pressing his lips to mine.

I was walking beside Bellamy when the drums started, me and Bellamy sharing a look as one of the gunners yelled out.

“They’re here!”

I huffed, shaking my head.

“Naturally they have to wait till it’s freaking dark out.”

Bellamy grinned, shaking his head as we walked towards Miller.

“Where’s Octavia?”

“She left five minutes ago. Didn’t say where. She thinks she’s a dam samurai.”

I laughed, shaking my head. We walked into the foxhole, Monroe casting each of us a glance as we stopped beside her.

“You see anything?”

“No. What the hell are they waiting for?”

‘The longer they wait, the better. This is about buying time for Raven.”

Bellamy looked over at me, shaking his head.

“You should go to the dropship, help your sister and Raven.”

I shook my head, making a face.

“No. I’m more use out here than in there.”

“It’s not safe out here.”

I reached up, placing my head on his cheek, leaning forward.

“Bellamy, I’d rather stay here with you than in the dropship with Clarke. You once said that you weren’t going to put me in the position to pick between you or Clarke. I told you you should’ve. Because if the choice came down to you or her, I’d pick you. I’ll always pick you.”

“Cute.”

I glared over at Miller, huffing.

“Shut up.”

I looked back up at Bellamy, shaking my head.

“I’m staying. And the only way you’re going to get me into that dropship is if I’m unresponsive. Otherwise, I’m kicking and screaming the entire dam way.”

Bellamy leaned down, pressing his lips to mine. We broke apart when we heard gunfire, Bellamy looked over at Miller and Monroe, tilting his head to the side.

“Who was that?”

“Sterling, I think.”

I grabbed the radio from Bellamy’s hip, pressing the button.

“South foxhole. South foxhole, report, now.”

“Yeah, yeah, we’re okay. They didn’t attack. It’s like, it’s like shooting at ghosts.”

“There! I see them!”

Miller and Monroe opened fire, causing me to jump as I looked out to where they shot at, not seeing anything.

“Hold your fire! Stop! Reload, now. Those were our last clips.”

“We should, we should fall back.”

I shook my head, making a face.

“We can’t. If this position falls, they won’t even have to fight. They’ll just walk right to the front door.”

“I don’t see anyone. They’re too fast.”

I looked down at the radio, making a face.

“I hit, I think I hit them.”

There was an explosion, causing me to look up.

“They’re everywhere! Raven, our mines actually worked!”

“Jasper we need you in the dropship right now.”

Bellamy shook his head, taking the radio from my hands.

“Negative. We can’t give up the west woods.”

“The west woods are mined. The grounders just figured that out. Jasper, get in here, now.”

“I see one! There! There!”

Monroe started shooting again, causing me to make a face.

“They’re drawing our fire.”

I looked up at Bellamy, shaking my head.

“They want us to run out of ammo.”

I grabbed Bellamy’s arm, holding the radio in front of me, pressing the button.

“All gunners listen up. The grounders aren’t attacking. They’re making us waste bullets. Don’t shoot when they’re running laterally. You won’t hit anything.”

Bellamy pulled his arm back, nodding.

“YN is right. Don’t fire until you’re sure it’s an attack. Repeat, do not fire until you are sure.”

It only went downhill from there. Somewhere along the way I had gotten separated from Bellamy, but I had managed to grab an extra radio, so I wasn’t completely in the dark.

“I see them. I saw- no, stand your gr- if they take the gate, we’re all dead.”

“They’ve broken through! There’s hundred of them! They’re heading for the gate! Game over man!”

I looked up, seeing the grounders running through the gate.

“There’s too many! Everybody to the dropship, now!”

“No! We need more time. Gunners, stay at your posts. The rest of you, inside.”

I was close to the dropship, helping carry those who were injured inside.

“YN?”

I looked up, seeing Clarke walking towards me.

“Yeah?”

“Are you okay?”

I nodded, huffing.

“Just peachy, you?”

There was a loud explosion, causing everyone to look up.

“Is that from the Ark?”

I shook my head, me and Clarke speaking at the same time.

“That is the Ark.”

~~~~

“Griffins.”

Me and Clarke looked up, seeing Miller shaking his head.

“They’re taking down the gate.”

Jasper sat up, looking between us.

“Good, because I did it, I think.”

“I’m closing that door.”

I shook my head, moving in front of him.

“Bellamy’s not back yet.”

“She’s right. We’ve still got people out there.”

“Use the grenades!”   
“All right, Jasper, get everybody, get inside now!”

~~~~

Me and Clarke were standing on the ramp of the dropship, my gun in my hands as we looked around.

“There he is!”

I turned, seeing Bellamy coming out of one of the foxholes, running towards us.   
“Bellamy run!”

He looked up at me, nodding once when a grounder tackled him to the ground, beating him up. I shook my head, tears in my eyes.

“He’s killing him.”

Finn yanked the gun from my hands, running towards Bellamy.

“Finn no!”

Me and Clarke watched when Miller walked towards us, shaking his head.

“You can’t save everybody. We have to go.”

Clarke and Miller both pulled me into the dropship as I screamed, trying to push them off me as I kicked my legs out.

“No! Stop! Let me go! Let me go!”

Clarke pulled the lever of the dropship ramp, the ramp closing. I fell to my knees, shaking my head as tears streamed down my face when the tarp moved, Anya rolling onto her knees, holding her knives out. She charged at Clarke when I jumped up, moving between them as Miller and Link pulled Anya back.

“Jasper, now.”

Jasper pressed the button, Clarke moving beside me, shaking her head.

“You can’t win Anya.”

She glared at us both, trying to pull herself free when they started to hit her, bringing her to the ground.

“Stop! She’s already down!”

Me and Clarke pushed through the crowd, shaking our heads.

“Get back! Get back!”

“She deserves to die!”   
I shook my head, looking up.

“No! We are not grounders!”

“Raven says current flows to the magnet. We just need a current.”

Jasper turned, messing with some wires before he pressed the button again, a loud booming sound filling the area as we lifted off the ground for a split second before we landed again, knocking us over.

“YN, Yn wake up.”

I groaned, rolling onto my back, opening my eyes. Clarke smiled, helping me stand.

“It’s over.”

I sighed, shaking my head.

“Where’s Raven?”

Clarke sighed, nodding towards the back of the dropship.

“Would you check on her? Everyone’s ready to get out of here.”

I nodded, giving her a quick hug before I made my way to the back, kneeling beside Raven.

“Raven? Raven are you awake?”

She didn’t respond, and I felt my heart speed up as I checked her pulse, sighing in relief when she groaned.

“YN?”

I nodded, pushing her hair back out of her face.

“Yeah Raven, it’s me.”

“What happened?”

I sighed, sitting down beside her.

“I think we won.”

I looked over my shoulder when I heard a loud clanging sound, my eyes widening as I pulled Raven down so she was laying down.

“YN?”

I shook my head, looking over at her.

“Play dead, play dead right now.”

She nodded, closing her eyes as I laid down beside her, slamming my eyes shut as I slowed my breathing, listening to the footsteps. I held back my tense when they stopped beside us, kicking my back. They turned when I didn’t respond, walking out of the dropship. I waited a few minutes before I turned, seeing they were gone. I helped Raven sit up, looking down at her.

“Are you okay?”

She nodded, looking up at me.

“Who was that?”

I shook my head, shrugging as I stood.

“I don’t know. I’m gonna go find Clarke., just stay awake, okay?”

She nodded, leaning her head against the dropship wall as I walked out. I looked around, my eyes widening. There were skeletons everywhere, my eyes landing on the two that were near where Bellamy and Finn was, tears streaming down my face. I looked around, making a face.

“Where’d they go?”

I walked towards a white canister I saw, picking it up, looking it over, making a face as I looked around, seeing the other canisters lying on the ground, my eyes widening.

“They’re gone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s the end of season 1! Please, please, please, let me know what you thought of this season and what you’d like to see in season 2! Like I said before, I have an idea for s2 but I’m not sure how exactly I’ll do it, so if you have any ideas or anything you’d like to see happen, let me know! Thank you all for sticking with me! 💙💙💙


End file.
